Dolor, Amor y Esperanza
by Lycoris Blackk
Summary: Rose y Scorpius se aman pero para poder estar juntos deberán revelar el doloroso pasado que une a Draco y Hermione que mantienen oculto desde hace 19 años, el cual podría otorgarles la felicidad plena o separarlos para siempre [DM/HG/RW]
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Ronald Weasley plasmo su firma sobre el último documento y sonrió. Se había enfrentado con su peor enemigo: "los deberes" y los había vencido con éxito… al menos por hoy. Se estiro como un gato y se puso de pie, su espalda le dolía horrores y el coxis lo sentía entumecido, tenía la sensación de que las nalgas le habían desaparecido, o como mínimo se habían aplastado, pensó mientras las masajeaba. Lentamente la circulación comenzó a subir pos sus larguiruchas piernas, el cosquilleo característico y luego el dolor, ese que te hace desear que aun permanezcan dormidas.

Mientras se despertaban caminó hacia la ventana, o lo que simulaba ser una ventana y sonrió. Todos y cada uno de los días que había estado recluido ahí había deseado una sola cosa, solo una… una ventana de verdad. Se sentía claustrofóbico en aquella oficina con el espacio justo para convivir con la montaña de expedientes que sepultaba su escritorio, una silla para una visita ocasional, y una pared tapizada de medallas al honor y reconocimientos diversos que no le servían más que para juntar tierra, porque: si ser uno de los más grandes héroes del mundo mágico y uno de los aurores más reconocidos de su generación no le servían para poder tener una ¡MALDITA VENTANA DE VERDAD!, entonces no entendía para que podía servirle tanta estúpida medalla.

El día lucia soleado en la ficticia ventana, aunque él sabía que afuera estaba por oscurecer. Su reloj de pared se había movido de donde decía trabajo y se dirigía hacia donde decía hogar, su dulce, apacible y reconfortante hogar. Suspiro, tan solo con pensar en la suculenta cena que le aguardaba: pastel de carne con patatas asadas, ensalada de verduras acompañado con una jarra de zumo de zanahoria y de postre, una enorme rebanada de pay de arándanos con queso crema, su estómago se estremeció alborotado.

De un solo paso regreso al escritorio y con un golpecito de su varita despacho la pila de pergaminos que comenzaron a flotar alrededor de él para luego salir volando rumbo a su siguiente destino. Quien lo conociera antes jamás habría creído que Ronald Weasley hubiera leído tanto condenado papel, pero lo había hecho, había leído y firmado cada uno de esos documentos otorgándoles con esto su respaldo. Había revisado minuciosamente cada detalle para que ni un punto o coma estuviera fuera de su lugar, porque de estarlo, el precio sería la liberación de algún mago tenebroso por un tecnicismo jurídico. El arduo trabajo de su equipo tirado a la basura por un estúpido detalle, era algo sumamente indignante que no merecían. Eran un gran equipo y su labor no era sencilla, si lo sabría el que había estado alguna vez en sus zapatos, antes de que fuera ascendido a "comandante en jefe".

Si por el fuera seguiría siendo parte de los aurores. Andaría aun tras el rastro de esos desgraciados para luego refundirlos en una cloaca donde merecían estar. No había otra cosa que añorara más que la batalla, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas a toda velocidad mientras esquivaba hechizos por los pelos. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos, sí señor. Sin embargo todo había quedado como un fugaz recuerdo y una interesante anécdota después de su nombramiento, la razón se encontraba sonriéndole dentro de un marco de plata en una esquina del escritorio. Una castaña y dos chicos pelirrojos que le miraban amorosamente mientras le recordaban por qué estaba ahí, peleando con burócratas y no con magos oscuros, cubierto por expedientes y no por hechizos. Les devolvió la sonrisa y suspiro, valía la pena.

Estaba por salir de ahí cuando una parvada de avioncitos de papel entro en su oficina, revoloteo un instante y se desdoblaron para colocarse uno sobre otro sobre su escritorio hasta cubrirlo nuevamente. Ron se llevó ambas manos a la cara y bufo, tomo su túnica del perchero y la arrojo con fuerza al suelo para luego zapatearle encima con rabia.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñía cuando un rostro familiar se asomó por la puerta y lo observo divertido.

-¿Ya terminaste? –le pregunto mientras limpiaba su gafas redondas con la túnica.

-Recuérdame porque después de todos estos años aun no te he estrangulado –dijo al tiempo que recogía la túnica y la sacudía.

-Porque soy tu amigo y soy tu cuñado –contesto sonriendo el moreno y al sentir la mirada furiosa de Ron sobre él agrego- y porque soy tu jefe, no se te olvide, no se vería bien que mataras a tu jefe.

-Mi jefe- bufó Ron por lo bajo y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Tomaron un par de ascensores y cruzaron la gran recepción en donde se alzaba una estatua en honor a los caídos en la última guerra. Sus nombres se leían en placas de acero alrededor de la base para que nunca fueran olvidados, aunque aún existían algunos que se atrevían a asegurar que todo lo que había pasado había sido una exageración.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepte que me dieras este puto puesto. –Continuo Ron, luego de dejar las varitas y pasar por los detectores mágicos.

-Te recuerdo que tú me lo solicitaste –le respondió Harry mientras levantaba los brazos para que una varita fuera pasada alrededor de él.

-Pero tú me engañaste, gracias –le dijo a una bruja que en ese momento le devolvía sus cosas- dijiste que estaría a cargo de los aurores.

-Y lo estas

-Pero jamás mencionaste nada de los malditos expedientes

-Porque te conozco, si te lo hubiera dicho habrías salido corriendo. –Harry sonrió mientras Ron le obsequio una mueca irónica- ¡Anímate!–dio una palmada a su amigo al tiempo que se encaminaban hacia las chimeneas- si tuvieras que descifrar tus garabatos a diario entonces si sufrirías.

Ron estaba a punto de debatirle cuando un fuego verde lo envolvió y desapareció de su vista. Su cuerpo fue succionado violentamente por la red flu y escupido en la chimenea de una taberna local, o eso pensó al escuchar los gritos de una acalorada pelea que estaba llevándose a cabo. No fue hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, que pudo percibir con claridad su casa.

-¡Dame una razón, pero una buena razón! –gritaba a quien Ron identifico como su hija Rose.

-¡Yo no tengo porque justificarme contigo jovencita! –Le debatía quien Ron supo que era su esposa- ¡soy tu madre y eso debe bastarte para….!

-¡Otra vez con el discurso de "soy tu madre"! ¡Cuánto te pones en esa actitud me gustaría que no lo fueras!

-¡Pues lo soy, aunque te pese, y lo seguiré siendo aunque reniegues!

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? –inquirió Ron sin entender que carajos pasaba en el que creyó sería su apacible y reconfortarle hogar.

-Mama descubrió que Rose tiene novio –le contesto una voz desde la sala. Ahí en uno de los sillones se hallaba su hijo Hugo, concentrado en un juego de ajedrez mágico contra lo que lucía como un gnomo de jardín y quien parecía estarle ganando.

-¿Y cuál es el drama con eso? -es decir, no era que el brincara de gusto con esa idea, pero tampoco era para tanto. Cada que alguien le hacia el comentario sobre lo grande y hermosa que se había puesto su hija con los años le daban unas ganas de estampar su puño contra su nariz, pero se las aguantaba, porque sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, el día en que su bebe les restregaría la noticia del novio, la cual a su parecer se había estado atrasando dramáticamente.

Por toda respuesta Hugo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su juego. Ron le aconsejo mover un par de piezas y luego se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- le sugirió su hijo aun sin verle.

-¿Tan grave esta?

-¡Ya tengo 18 años mama, ya no soy una niña! –le reprochaba Rose- ¡Se muy bien lo que hago y con quien! ¿Es que acaso después de todos estos años no confías en mí?

-¡En ti sí, pero no en él, nunca en nadie como él!

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Ni siquiera lo conoces

-No necesito conocerlo, todos son iguales: seductores, encantadores, pero con el corazón frio y el alma podrida, no les interesa nadie más que ellos y la pureza de su sangre.

-¡Scorpius es diferente, mama, el me ama!

-¿Scorpius? –Se preguntó Ron, ¿De dónde le sonaba ese nombre?

-Los Malfoy no aman a nadie, Rose, no seas ingenua.

-¿Malfoy? –Inquirió Ron muy alarmado- ¿Scorpius… Malfoy? –Su hijo solo asintió, Ron sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se sujetó del respaldo del sillón- ¡Ay no! –fue todo lo que tenía que decir. Un escalofrió recorrió de pronto su espalda y su estómago se contrajo. De todos tenía que escogerlo a él, precisamente a él ¿Acaso era de familia?- Hijo hazme un favor y vete con la abuela Molly a dormir.

Hugo resoplo por lo bajo y de mala gana se puso de pie.

-Necesitare dinero- dijo estirando su mano.

-¿Qué? Pero si vas a ir en red flu -Hugo torció una mueca y se acomodó el largo y despeinado cabello con fastidio. Ron, que sabía lo que este gesto significaba, saco su cartera y le extendió un par de monedas, Hugo las miro con desagrado. -¿Qué? Es todo lo que hay –Sentencio y atrajo su mochila desde su habitación- hazme un favor y quédate ahí hasta que yo te avise ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok –fue toda su respuesta.

-Y no le comentes nada de esto por favor. –La forma como su hijo le sonrió desde la chimenea le hizo saber que por nada del mundo se callaría ese chisme- está bien pero no menciones el apellido Malfoy ¿De acuerdo?

-A la madriguera. –Fue lo último que escucho a sus espaldas mientras él se dirigía a la escalera con rumbo a la tormenta.

-¡Malfoy! –gruño con rabia. ¿Es que aquel maldito apellido estaría ligado al suyo el resto de su vida? Y haciendo todo el acopio de sus fuerzas, subió.


	2. Hermanos

**CAPITULO 1**

 **MI HERMANO**

Hermione tomo aire en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse y encontrar las palabras correctas para hacer entrar a su hija en razón. Sus manos temblaban a causa de la rabia y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, pero hizo todo el acopio de su autocontrol para tratar de dialogar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

-Escucha –la tomo de la mano y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, haciendo a un lado un par de cojines- Yo sé que crees que ese muchacho es el amor de tu vida.

-No lo "creo" mamá–la interrumpió Rose- lo sé.

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que le permitiera hablar. Por un momento le recordó tanto a… a sí misma. Habían pasado tantos años desde que tuvo esa edad que casi había olvidado por completo lo que se sentía amar a alguien con esa resolución, con esa entrega, con tal grado de ¿pasión? pensó amargamente.

-Aun eres muy joven –prosiguió- y no tienes idea de lo que significa el amor.

-Tú eras mucho más joven cuando te comprometiste con papá.

-¡Y no funciono! -dijo desesperada poniéndose de pie ¿Es que era tan difícil hacerla entender?- ¡Éramos muy niños y estaba la guerra! y por un año no vi la cara de nadie más que la de tu padre y Harry, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

-¿Quieres decir que no amabas a papa?

Rose miraba a su madre como si tratara de arrebatarle una confesión y Hermione sabía cuál era. Ella quería escuchar que la entendía, que había amado a su padre con la misma fuerza con la que ella amaba a ese muchacho desde el primer momento en que lo vio y que siempre supo que estarían juntos, pero ese no fue el caso. Sin embargo si comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, tal vez más de lo que Rose suponía y era eso lo que temía más, no quería ver a su hija sufrir, al menos no como ella lo hizo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando uno tiene tu edad, las emociones se viven de una manera tan intensa que crees que te faltara vida para vivirla, pero no es así. Hay muchísimas cosas que influyen en el destino de una relación además del amor; está el carácter, la familia, las costumbres, la sociedad. El amor no lo puede todo no importa con cuanta fuerza los creas.

-El mío sí.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Con que clase de descerebrada estaba hablando? Ahora entendía porque Harry hacia tantos corajes con ella, si tenía aunque sea un poco de la incongruencia con la que su hija se estaba manejando.

-Ese amor que dices tener por ese jovencito…

-Scorpius, madre, se llama Scorpius

-De acuerdo –endureció sin querer la voz- ese amor que dices tener por Scorpius no dudo de que sea real, de que lo sientas como si fuera lo más grande que te ha pasado en la vida, pero apenas estas empezando a vivir y aun te falta mucho por aprender, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que hay más, tendrás nuevas experiencias, iras a otros lugares, conocerás a otra gente a otros muchachos y te enamoraras una vez mas

-Yo no quiero a otros muchachos, mamá, lo quiero a el.

-¡Ya basta Rose! ¡Suficiente! –Exploto al fin- ¡Vas a olvidarte de ese muchachito y fin de la discusión!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices tú? –Se puso de pie hecha una furia.

-Sí, porque lo digo yo y porque seguramente sus padres opinan lo mismo ¿o qué? ¿Su familia está encantada de tener de nuera a una mestiza? –la mirada de Rose lo dijo todo, pero ni por un instante pensó en cambiar de opinión - ¿Acaso van a pasar por encima de todos por este capricho?

-¡No es un capricho! –Grito enfurecida- ¡Scorpius y yo nos amamos y si tenemos que renunciar a nuestras familias para estar juntos pues lo haremos y ni tu ni su madre podrá impedirlo! –seguido de eso cruzo la habitación rumbo a su alcoba donde cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que cimbro la casa.

Algunos cuadros y fotografías se desprendieron de las paredes y se estrellaron contra el piso, junto con una lámpara y un par de adornos que al voltearse rodaron por la mesita de noche. Hermione volvió todo a su lugar con un toque de su varita, todo excepto una foto que su esposo sostenía entre sus manos en ese momento.

-Bueno, al parecer a Astoria tampoco le hace mucha gracia. –dijo con humor su esposo. Tan absorta estaba en la discusión que ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada.

Hermione tomo la foto de entre sus manos y la volvió a colocar en la pared, en ella estaban ellos dos bailando, en la boda de Fleur y Bill.

-No me di cuenta de tu llegada –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No me explico porque.

Ronald se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared a la espera de una explicación sobre lo sucedido, mientras Hermione hacia enormes esfuerzos por aparentar que nada pasaba, al menos no con ella. Recogió un par de túnicas de Ron y unos cuantos libros de ella para llevarlos a su lugar. Aliso la colcha de la cama en donde instantes antes había estado Rose y acomodo innecesariamente los cojines que sobre ella descansaban. Le incomodaba que Ron siguiera minuciosamente cada movimiento sin desprender de ella su mirada, así que suspirando se giró hacia él.

-¿Tienes mucho escuchando?

-Lo suficiente –confeso él.

-Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo

-¿En qué? ¿En que preferiría mil veces que se quedara solterona a que anduviera con un Malfoy? Eso ni lo dudes. –contestó con una irónica sonrisa, avanzando hacia ella hasta la cama- Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que los gritos sean el método adecuado para hacérselo saber.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Es que esa niña no entiende razones! –Estallo. Pero Ron en lugar de iniciar una pelea como antaño no hacía más que sonreír, como si de alguna manera eso le causara una enorme gracia.

\- ¿Me pregunto de quien lo aprendió?

-¿Estas insinuando acaso que lo saco de mí? Porque, que yo recuerde el terco y cabeza dura siempre has sido tú.

-Persistente, mi amor, esa es la palabra –Hermione no pudo evitar reír- No estaríamos casados de no tener esa maravillosa cualidad. -Ron la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con amor, sonrió para después envolver sus labios con la tibieza y dulzura de los suyos. Aquel beso actuó como un bálsamo para su alma, lentamente le devolvió la calma. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo rodeado por él como una cálida y agradable cobija que arrasaba con su estrés, eso era lo que más amaba de él. La forma tan sencilla que tenía para tranquilizarla, para hacerla sentir segura y en paz.

De pronto se le ocurrió que había exagerado un poco la situación, tal vez si no se hubiera salido de sus casillas al enterarse de ese noviazgo, Rose no se hubiera puesto a la defensiva.

-¿Crees que estuve mal? –le pregunto tan pronto como se separaron. Ron suspiro y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, algo que hacía solo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que a ella no le gustaría escuchar.

-No lo sé Herm, sé que tienes tus razones para esto, pero creo también que ella tiene las suyas… y no me refiero a eso –se apresuró a decir cuando ella abrió alarmada la boca- o al menos eso espero. Lo que quiero decir es que ninguna le ha dado la oportunidad a la otra de escuchar sus motivos… sus verdaderos motivos.

-¿A qué motivos te refieres? –inquirió soltándose de golpe y alejándose de él, pero Ron fue lo suficiente veloz para tomarla de la mano y girarla para verle directo a los ojos.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien.

Hermione desvió la mirada. El rumbo al que Ron estaba dirigiendo esa conversación le incomodaba aun después de tantos años. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde todo aquello que no tenía caso tocar lo sucedido ¿Para qué? A esas alturas solo vendría a interferir con sus vidas.

-Eso pertenece al pasado –dijo resuelta, pero Ron le ofreció un beso en la frente y le sonrió tristemente.

-Pero cariño, es que eso nunca ha pertenecido al pasado ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? sigue contigo día tras día como una herida que no deja de sangrar, que no te permite respirar.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Contesto indignada- tal vez para ti siga presente porque…

-Porque no has permitido que sea de otra manera –la interrumpió contundente. Hermione se estremeció.

En todos los años que llevaban de casados, Ron nunca le había reprochado nada. Había estado junto a ella en las buenas y en las malas siempre incondicional, siempre brindándole su apoyo. La había visto llorar cuando el dolor era insoportable y la consoló con todo lo inmenso que era su amor cuando todo paso y su alma se convirtió en ceniza estuvo con ella; cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron él le obsequio las suyas, siempre él, sin lamentarse, sin pronunciar nunca una mala palabra en su contra, aun cuando lo hiciera enojar hasta enrojecer, aun cuando le destrozara el corazón con su actuar, aun cuando el causante de sus penurias no fuera él.

La forma como brillaba el azul de sus ojos, mientras la aprisionaba con fuerza por los hombros lo decía todo, aunque él no dijera explícitamente nada.

-Hermione ¿Porque te aferras a tu odio de esta manera tan enfermiza? –Preguntó casi suplicante- te esta envenenando la vida y lo hará también con la de Rose ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Pero ella se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a encarar un pasado que casi la destruyo.

-Por qué no puedo, porque eso es imposible después de que casi la perdí por su culpa…...No –sentencio definitiva al tiempo que se liberaba del agarre enjugando sus lágrimas- tiene que entender que Scorpius Malfoy NO es para ella y tú sabes muy bien por qué.

-Él no es ningún santo de mi devoción, pero Rose no tiene que pagar por tus pecados.

-¡AHH! –rugió Hermione con furia. –Eso no tiene nada que ver. -¿Pero que se le había metido a su esposo en la cabeza? El quien era el principal opositor de los Malfoy, el que los despreciaba más que a nada en el mundo ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco? – Pues lo siento por Rose, pero se tendrá que olvidar de ese muchachito y es mi última palabra, ninguna mujer se ha muerto nunca por un desamor y no será su caso.

-¡Es verdad! –interrumpió Rose desde la entrada de su cuarto. Sus ojos destilaban lágrimas de odio y dolor mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza sobre una carta –Pero si muero ha de ser de rabia y de vergüenza.

-¡Rose! –exclamo desconcertada su madre.

-¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de decirme que Scorpius es mi hermano?


	3. Verdades

**CAPITULO 2 VERDADES**

 _¿Había escuchado bien?_ Se preguntó Ron un poco aturdido. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado eso ahora? Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un mal chiste y a punto estuvo de reír, pero las lágrimas de indignación en el rostro de su hija lo detuvieron.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Inquirió Hermione avanzando hacia Rose pero esta retrocedió, como si su cercanía la enfermara, aquello hirió a Hermione.

-De esta carta donde se me dice toda la verdad. -Le arrojo el papel arrugado en su mano y se dejó caer llorando desconsoladamente.

Ron tomo el papel y le dio una leída rápida mientras Hermione se agachaba a su lado para consolarla.

-¿Pero de que verdad estás hablando hija?- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-De que tú y el señor Malfoy tuvieron un amorío –le espetó furiosa despojándose de su caricia.

La carta al parecer hablaba de como Scorpius le había confesado a sus padres su amor y a cambio su madre le había revelado la infidelidad de su padre con Hermione, entre otras cosas.

-¿Es verdad que engañaste a papá con ese hombre? ¿Es verdad que tuvieron una hija? ¿Es verdad que esa hija soy yo?

Hermione se paralizó como si le hubieran arrojado un petrificus y se levantó tan mecánicamente que parecía bajo la maldición imperio. Observaba a Rose de una forma tal que parecía estar mirando un fantasma y tal vez así era, pensó Ron, se estaba enfrentando una vez más al fantasma de su pasado.

-¡Tonterías! esa mujer no sabe de lo que habla –intervino Ron, porque Hermione no podía pronunciar palabra. Su corazón se había paralizado de repente poniéndose pálida y fría. Mecánicamente se sentó en el borde de su cama enterrado el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡No mientan! Scorpius me lo dijo todo, su madre se lo revelo hace unos momentos.

-¿Y la palabra de esa víbora pesa más para ti que la de tu madre? –Le reprochó ásperamente. Empezaba a sentirse muy irritado con esa conversación -No deberías creer ni una palabra de lo que ella te diga.

-Como no creerle al ver como se pone mamá nada más mencionar algo referente a mi relación con él; eso me confirma que todo es cierto. ¡Díganme la verdad! ¡Necesito saber si Draco Malfoy es mi padre!

-¡Por supuesto que No! –rugió Ron como si aquella fuera la mayor ofensa que le habían hecho en la vida. -¿Cómo es posible que le faltes al respeto de esta manera a tu madre solo porque no puedes aceptar una negativa de su parte? ¡Ese muchacho no es para ti! Su familia nos ha odiado y humillado hasta el cansancio como para permitir que lo hagan contigo.

\- ¡No hables así de Scorpius papá! ¡Él es diferente, tú no lo conoces como yo!

\- Tienes razón, yo no conozco a ese joven, pero conocí perfectamente a su padre y a su abuelo ¡Y sé que te hará sufrir del mismo modo en que ese infeliz le partió el corazón a tu madre!

El silencio se hizo en la sala y Ron se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Hermione levanto la vista mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes gritándole un "No" silenciosamente. Rose se puso lentamente de pie sin podérselo creer.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es cierto que se casó contigo embarazada de otro hombre? ¡De un hombre casado!

\- ¡Las cosas no pasaron así Rose! –se apresuró a tratar de remendar su desliz.

\- ¡Ella te engaño papá! ¡Abre los ojos!

-¡Ella en ningún momento me engaño! ¡Yo me case con ella porque quise, porque la amaba!

-¿Quieres decir que tú lo sabias?- Ron apartó la mirada, había muchas cosas en esa historia que serían difíciles de explicar a Rose. - ¡Tú lo sabias! – le reprochó su hija al percatarse de la turbación de su padre. Aquello termino por destruirla. -Siempre lo supiste ¿Cómo pudiste? –sollozo golpeando furiosamente el pecho de su padre -¿Cómo fuiste capaz de permitir que te llamara padre cuando mi padre era otro?

-Escúchame bien y entiéndelo de una vez Rose –la frenó tomándola por las muñecas y obligándola a mirarlo -yo soy tu padre. TU PADRE. Y nadie puede venir a decir lo contrario ¿me entendiste? así que deja tus pataletas de niña berrinchuda de lado.

La voz de Ron había sonado tan atronadora como un rayo a mitad de una noche de tormenta, su mirada, la que siempre la contemplaba con un mar de amor y ternura ahora echaba chispas de furia. Jamás había contemplado a su padre de aquella manera, siempre fue un hombre gentil y bonachón; pero el hombre que se erguía frente a ella era intimidante, por un momento su rabia flaqueo.

-¡Debieron decirme la verdad! –Dijo soltándose de su padre y retrocediendo instintivamente, -así yo jamás me habría enamorado de él, así no estaría sintiendo este dolor que me parte el alma, así yo no… -se atraganto con sus palabras y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las limpio con rudeza- ¡Ustedes me destruyeron la vida! –Les grito con infinito dolor- ¡Los odio! –y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

-¡Maldita sea! –espetó Ron haciendo que de pronto el cuarto se estremeciera con su magia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le cuestionó temerosa Hermione. Hacía mucho que no lo veía de aquella manera y una desazón se apodero de su corazón, por eso lo detuvo plantándose en su camino cuando estaba a punto de seguirla. Estaba temblando y Ron conocía perfectamente la razón, pero eso no lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Voy a terminar con todo este lio de una buena vez – Estaba furioso. Odiaba a los Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, eran unas víboras que no hacían más que envenenar el alma de los demás y no iba a permitir que lo hicieran con su familia.

-¿No pensaras decírselo o sí? –pregunto casi sin aliento, Ron sabía que temía su respuesta.

-No existe otra alternativa

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Ron! –Exclamo fuera de si- ¡Ros nunca debe de saber la verdad! ¡Lo prometiste!

-Lo siento Hermione –y en verdad lo hacía pero estaba resuelto y no cambiaría de opinión- no voy a perder el amor de mi vida de nuevo, no por un Malfoy.

Dio un beso en la frente de una devastada Hermione la hizo a un lado y salió rumbo al cuarto de Rose. Estaba cerrado pero no le costó nada abrirlo haciendo estallar la puerta. Rose estaba por soltar una réplica cuando Ron la tomo del brazo con brusquedad y la arrastro fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas lastimando –se quejó.

-¡¿Querías respuestas no?! ¡Pues por Merlín que las vas a tener!

-¡Ron, por favor! –escucho el ruego de su madre mientras bajaban rápidamente las escaleras, pero su padre la ignoro.

Salieron por la puerta trasera. Ron saco su varita invocando un patronus confundiendo a un más a la chica.

\- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! –pregunto confundida Rose ante la actitud de su padre.

-A donde jure jamás regresar –Contesto amargamente- A la mansión Malfoy.

Y diciendo esto desaparecieron.

Harry se encontraba tranquilo tomando el té con su esposa cuando un perro plateado irrumpió en medio de su sala saltando los sillones hasta llegar frente a él. Ginny dejos caer su taza de té completamente lívida, si Ron enviaba su mensajero luego de años de no hacerlo solo podían significar malas noticias.

 _"_ _Necesito que me envíes lo que tú sabes, la verdad salió a la luz… Rose lo sabe."_

No se equivocó _._


	4. Mansión Malfoy

Hola que tal, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer las locuras de su servidora, en especial a Lukita y Pame gracias por sus comentarios

Cabe aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pero los tome prestados para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por su paciencia y espero les guste el nuevo capitulo

 **CAPITULO 3 MALFOY MANOR**

Scorpius se encontraba totalmente destruido dentro de su habitación, jamás hubiera creído que la mujer que tanto amaba resultara ser su hermana y mucho menos creyó que al confrontar a su padre por todo lo que su madre le había dicho de Rose no lo hubiera negado. ¿Qué haría ahora con todo ese amor y esa pasión que sentía por la que hasta hace poco era su novia…..la que hasta hace poco era su mujer? El solo recordar que él y Rose habían tenido intimidad le partía el alma en dos. Ahora entendía por qué su madre se puso furiosa cuando se enteró de su amistad, ahora entendía por qué el nombre de Hermione Weasley y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella estaba prohibido, Ahora entendía por qué cada que encontraban a la madre de Rose por la calle o en algún evento su padre la veía de aquella manera como de añoranza y como su madre despotricaba todos los insultos que se pudieran conocer hasta que su padre la hacía callar molesto. Cerraba los ojos y pareciera que aun podía oír a su padre cundo le confirmo que Rose podría ser su hermana.

\- Amo Scorpius, el amo Draco ordena que baje de inmediato al despacho – la voz chillona de su elfo lo saco de sus cavilaciones volviéndolo a la realidad

\- Dile a mi padre que no me apetece bajar, que todo está dicho ya y no hay nada que me pueda decir para que pueda perdonarlo

\- El amo Draco ordeno que le informara que la señorita Rose y el señor Ron Weasley se encuentran en la mansión y que si no quiere que el mismo suba por usted será mejor que baje

-¡¿Has dicho que Rose se encuentra aquí?! – Dijo dando un brinco en dirección a la puerta- y ¡¿con su padre?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Esta mi madre presentante Kinki?!

\- Kinki ignora los motivos por los que la señorita Rose y el señor Ron Weasley vinieron a la mansión joven amo y en cuanto a su madre, salió después de la discusión que sostuvo con su padre

\- Está bien Kinki, dile a mi padre que iré enseguida

Scorpius entro preocupado en el despacho, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso se percibía la animadversión que sentían Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley pero extrañamente no había insultos ni hechizos volando como imagino, si no a dos adultos serenos que se veían desafiantes

\- Scorpius, que bueno que nos honraste con tu presencia - dijo en forma sarcástica su padre – pasa y siéntate, escuchemos que es lo que ha venido a decirnos el "señor Wesley"

\- Buenas tardes señor Wesley, Rose….-dijo Scorpius colocándose al lado de su padre.

\- Bien…he venido aquí porque al parecer tu esposa le ha dicho a mi hija que yo no soy su verdadero padre si no tu Malfoy y esto ha ocasionado que Rose se peleara con su madre insultándola y creyéndola una mujer que no es y cómo comprenderás, yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que tu adorada esposa difame a Hermione con esa vil mentira.

\- No es ninguna mentira Astoria me mostro una carta escrita por mi madre donde me revelaba la verdad acerca de Rose, además vi una copia del registro de su nacimiento y las fechas coinciden.

-¿Coinciden con qué? ¿Con la fecha en que la enamoraste para después casarte con otra? O ¿Cuándo le hiciste miles de promesa para después dejarla destrozada sin importarte nada, solo porque tu "heredero" estaba por llegar? Jamás te importo Hermione, así que no vengas a reclamar una paternidad que no te corresponde.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que no me importaba Weasley! ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Y renunciar a ella, fue lo más doloroso que haya hecho jamás! - Draco Malfoy se encontraba visiblemente perturbado, la serenidad y el temple que siempre lo caracterizaron parecían perdido en alguna parte de su ser. Acababa de confirmar la sospecha que siempre tuvo, Rose era Su hija, fruto de ese amor tan grande que a pesar de los años y de las circunstancias aún palpitaba dentro de su ser sin que menguara ni un solo instante. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione no se lo dijera? Ella simplemente le negó la dicha de ser padre de esa niña. Le negó la dicha de verla crecer y verla convertirse en esa hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él.

Tanto Scorpius como Rose se encontraban en shock, Scorpius jamás imagino que Hermione Granger fuera el amor en la vida de su padre y que de ese amor hubiera nacido la mujer que él amaba.

– ¡Para mí también ha sido un shock enterarme que Rose es mi hija!- dijo Draco

-¡Pero es que Rose no es tu hija! ¡Métetelo en tu rubia cabezota!

-Por supuesto que sí, no me puedes venir a decir que es hija tuya cuando tú estabas en Estados Unidos en las fechas en que ella se concibió y hay documentos que lo comprueban.

\- ¡¿Entonces es verdad?! Draco Malfoy es mi verdadero padre –dijo Rose con hilo de voz sintiendo como si el piso debajo de sus pies dejara de existir. Sentía un dolor tan profundo que creía que terminaría devorándola de un momento a otro- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué me engañaron?

-No te engañamos Rose, al menos no de la forma en estas pensando. Déjame explicarte…

\- No creo que haya nada que explicar Sr Weasley, Rose es hija de mi padre lo que la hace mi hermana

-¡Que no es su hija!

Una imponente lechuza irrumpió en ese momento dejándole al pelirrojo un pequeño paquete que sostenía en su pata emprendiendo el vuelo nuevamente

\- ¿Saben una cosa? No me voy a desgastar discutiendo necedades con ustedes, así que para evitarnos cualquier mal entendido será la misma Hermione la que les diga a los tres lo que en verdad ocurrió- Tomo su varita dirigiéndola a la pequeña caja que momentos antes había recibido y lanzándole un Engorgio la volvió a su tamaño original.

\- ¡Pero ella no está aquí!- rugió el Rubio – así que o nos explicas todo esto o te juro por Merlín que no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo hayas hecho Weasley

\- Trae tu pensadero Malfoy, por que supongo que tienes uno ¿o me equivoco?– dijo Ron mostrándoles al trio el frasco que momentos antes había sacado de la caja

\- ¡Por supuesto que tengo uno! – dijo un furioso Draco dirigiéndose hacia uno de los muebles de su estudio sacando una vasija de piedra y acomodándola sobre su escritorio.

\- Esta es la verdad chicos, la verdad de lo que realmente paso visto a través de los ojos de Herm, les pido que no la juzguen ni la critiquen, si ella hizo todo lo que hizo fue por amor, de eso pueden estar seguros -Ronald vertió el contenido del frasco y lo agito con su varita, al contrario de lo que esperaban la figura de Hermione Granger emergió de la vasija como si fuera un holograma

 _"Mi hermosa princesa, si estás viendo esto es que al fin un milagro ha ocurrido. No sé si me recuerdas pero soy mamá, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi por última vez tus hermosos ojitos y esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que iluminaba mi vida, quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y que nada me hubiera hecho más dichosa que verte feliz._

 _Aun eres muy pequeña y puede que no comprendas pero cuando seas mayor entenderás el porqué de muchas cosas. Lo que vas a ver es la historia de cómo llego a mi vida una estrella fugaz atrapándola, iluminándola, cegándola, llenándola, de hermosos momentos, de sonrisas, de ilusión pero que al final resulto ser solo un espejismo yéndose igual de rápido como llego, dejando una estela de recuerdos, lágrimas y mucho dolor, pero también el tesoro más maravilloso que podría tener… tu._


	5. Dime si te iras

**CAPITULO 4 DIME SI TE IRAS**

Hermione apareció de pronto en lo profundo de un obscuro callejón y comenzó a caminar enfurecida rumbo a su hogar. Instantes después Ron aparecía en el mismo lugar y al verla dar la vuelta en la transitada avenida se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-¡Hermione, espera! –le rogo tomándola por el hombro, pero esta solo se desembarazo de él con violencia y apretó el paso- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Su novia se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada y se volvió a verlo; la mirada asesina que le ofreció fue toda la respuesta que Ron necesito para saber que no solo estaba molesta si no que estaba furiosa, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cuál era la razón.

-¿Pues que hice ahora?- pregunto tratando de indagar en cual había sido su error esta vez

Hermione rodo los ojos exasperada y se adentró en el edificio donde vivía. No era un lugar muy lujoso y solo constaba de cinco plantas, que se hacían eternas de subir debido a un destartalado elevador que, por lo regular, nunca funcionaba y más si vivías en la última planta como era el caso de ella. Durante las primeras cuatro plantas se negó a pronunciar una palabra y ante el mutismo de su novia, Ron se apresuró a adelantarla impidiéndole seguir avanzando al cubrir las escaleras con su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres decirme que hice?

Hermione apretó los labios y lo miro severamente como si fuera tan obvio lo que había hecho que se le hacia una estupidez que no lo supiera; es más, Ron estaba casi seguro que ella creía que él lo sabía y que solo estaba burlándose de ella.

-Hazte a un lado por favor –le pidió de forma más que imperativa.

-No hasta que me digas lo que hice, o lo que según tu qué crees que hice.

Hermione abrió la boca como si lo que Ron hubiera pronunciado hubiera sido el mayor de los insultos y Ron supo en ese instante que había metido la pata. Lo arrojo con violencia a un lado y siguió su camino.

-¡Ok, yo lo hice! –le grito mientras la veía desaparecer en una esquina.

Se reprendió a si mismo por lo estúpido que fue y subió la escalera de dos en dos hasta alcanzarla justo cuando cruzaba la entrada de su departamento. Hermione azoto con furia la puerta pero el portazo no se llegó a escuchar gracias a una de las manos de Ron que alcanzo a interponerse pagando el alto precio.

-¡Maldición, Hermione! Lo siento –se disculpó apretando su mano con la otra y cerrando la puerta con el pie. –No quise decir lo que dije.

-¡Sí que querías! –Estallo por fin mientras arrojaba su bolso y su abrigo al sillón.

En ese momento, una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Ron. Así que no era algo que había hecho sino más bien algo que había dicho, ahora la cuestión era saber que había dicho. Y mientras lo averiguaba vio como Hermione se paseaba furiosa por la estancia como leona enjaulada, recogiendo un desorden que no existía.

-No sé qué dije, pero enserio que no quería hacerlo. –Se disculpó cuando después de mucho meditarlo no dio con la falta.

-¡Claro que sí, siempre dices lo que quieres! –Reprocho con rabia mientras arrojaba lo que tenía en la mano y se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

\- A veces no se ni lo que digo –Dijo Ron suavizando la voz y rascándose la cabeza mientras iba tras ella tratando de apaciguar su ira, aunque no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Hermione iba de un lado a otro desvistiéndose con violencia y desquitando un poco la rabia que sentía al maltratar sus prendas.

Ron la observaba cruzado de brazos desde el marco de la puerta, siempre le pareció que se veía preciosa hecha una furia y trato de disimular la sonrisa que en ese instante se estaba dibujando en su rostro para evitar que la malinterpretara pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Los hombres solo dicen que no saben lo que dicen para salirse con la suya –volvió a atacar Hermione- pero saben perfectamente lo que están diciendo cuando lo dicen

-¡¿Decir que?! –Dijo por fin desesperado- ¿Qué dije?

-Esta noche, dijiste a tu familia que te encantaría tener un hijo pero que yo aún no estaba lista, le dijiste a tu madre que yo no quiero tener hijos

-Eso no es cierto

-Si lo dijiste

-No dije que no estuvieras lista para tener un bebe, dije solo que querías esperar

-Eso significa que no quiero uno ahora

-¡Exacto!

-¡Exacto!

-Un minuto, esto es algo confuso

-No, no estás confundido, estás equivocado. Habíamos quedado en esperar para tener hijos hasta tener un trabajo estable ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a tu madre?

-¿Un trabajo estable? renunciaste a cinco trabajos en el último año

-No puedo trabajar para idiotas

-No todos son idiotas

-Si lo son, todos son idiotas. Pero yo al menos tengo un trabajo, ¿porque no le contaste a tu mama que te suspendieron una semana sin goce de sueldo?

-¡Aja! lo ves, finalmente lo dijiste, sabía que por eso estabas enfadada

-No es por eso

-Contigo es como jugar ajedrez, debo adivinar lo que vas a pensar tres movimientos antes de que lo externes.

-No es por eso, es solo que pienso que debes tomar las cosas más enserio, ser más responsable, como Harry

-¿Cómo Harry? Él es solo aprendiz de auror igual que yo, y aunque viven solo de lo que gana mi hermana como jugadora de quidditch, se acaban de casar, por si no lo recuerdas. La vida no se detiene solo porque no estas lo suficientemente preparada para vivirla o porque no va de acuerdo a tu plan Hermione.

-¿Mi plan? Creí que era nuestro plan. Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿Recuerdas?

-No, tú lo hablaste y después de soltarme un discurso sobre lo que tienes pensado para tu brillante carrera llegaste a esa tajante conclusión.

-Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo, que ibas apoyarme al menos en esto ¿Crees que quiero ser asistente de dirección toda mi vida? hay cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida además de cambiar pañales ¿Sabes?

-ok ¿cómo qué?

-No sé, otras cosas

-Entonces hazlas, quieres tener algo mejor, adelante

-Vez odio cuando haces eso

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Hagamos lo que queramos, blablabla, no puedes hacer lo que quieras, debemos tener un plan, no puedes creer que todo se arreglara por si solo Ron,

-Ya vas a empezar a sermonearme

-¿Porque yo debo ser el adulto responsable en esta relación? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el pelirrojo insensato que juega al Quidditch todo el tiempo?

-Porque no sabes volar una escoba, cariño –luego de eso tuvo que esquivar una maldición.-Hermione, escucha, no tenemos la vida comprada y lo sabes mejor que nadie, solo tenemos el hoy. Deja de esperar por un futuro glorioso que tal vez llegue o tal vez no.

-¿Ves?

-Qué cosa

-Sé que quieres decir aunque no lo digas

-Ah te refieres a las pláticas dobles, a las que estamos teniendo y a las que tú crees que tenemos

-Le dijiste eso a tu madre porque estas celoso porque soy más exitosa que tu ¿Porque no eres sincero y lo dices? di lo que piensas

-Bien, creo que eres demasiado regañona y un maldito dolor de cabeza.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que no vamos en la misma dirección ¿No es cierto?

-No es lo que estoy diciendo, es lo que tu estas diciendo

-¿Y si fuera así Ron? Y si fuera así el resto de nuestra vida

-¿Que dices?

-¿Y si esto es todo? ¿Si la chispa que un día nos unía se acabó?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Digo que nunca nos podemos poner de acuerdo, somos una pareja que está destinada al fracaso y fin de la historia

-Pero que otra historia quieres?

-No se

-¡¿Dime qué quieres Hermione? Porque estoy harto de tratar de adivinar y comprender ¿quieres un ascenso en tu trabajo, un departamento más grande, mejor sueldo, otra vida? ¿Qué? Yo sé lo que quiero porque lo tengo en mis manos ahora ¿y tú? Sabes lo que quieres? Porque será mejor que me digas ahora si no soy yo

-O ¿qué? ¿Te vas a ir?

-¿Porque? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Quiero que te vayas si tú quieres irte, no me uses como excusa

-Me iré si así lo quieres

-Entonces vete si quieres

-No me presiones Hermione

-Si quieres irte solo vete y ya

-Maldita sea –rugió Ron tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de ahí- no puedo creerlo.

-Si sales por esa puerta no te molestes en regresar –pero Ron estaba tan furioso que dando un azotón a la puerta salió

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más cayendo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, sintiendo su corazón fracturado. Siempre estuvo enamorada de Ron y fue por eso que siempre paso por alto su falta de tacto, su mala memoria y lo poco detallista que siempre fue. Casi nunca le decía lo que sentía por ella con el pretexto que en su relación sobraban las palabras y que no le veía el caso estarle repitiendo a diario el amor que sentía por que eso era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera recordar cada nombre con sus estadísticas de juego de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons? O cuantos campeonatos habían ganado y en qué fecha y olvidara por completo su cumpleaños o su aniversario. ¿Cuántas veces la dejo esperando en algún café donde habían quedado de verse porque se le olvido? La verdad es que no entendía por qué a pesar de todo eso seguía perdonándolo….para que se hacia la tonta, de hecho sí que lo sabía…por miedo a quedarse sola. Por qué la costumbre era más cómoda a aceptar que Ron nunca sería el hombre que ella necesitaba, que nunca la querría como ella deseaba, porque a pesar de todo ella nunca sería su prioridad y lamentablemente de un tiempo para acá ni él la de ella. Lloro y lloro por su frustrado amor de adolescencia hasta quedarse dormida en medio de un mar de pañuelos desechables.


	6. Volverte a Ver

_Muchas gracias a todos (as) y cada una (o) de ustedes por seguir leyendo mis locuras, en especial a Guest, Lukita y Pame que me hicieron el honor de dejarme su comentario. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Y sigan comentando lo que les gusta o no porque eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos_

 **Capítulo 5 VOLVERTE A VER**

Esa mañana Hermione se esforzó en su arreglo tratando de esconder las pronunciadas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos. Había dormido apenas un par de horas esperando que Ron volviera y poner los puntos sobre la mesa acerca de esa relación que no los estaba llevando a nada.

Pero el pelirrojo nunca apareció, seguramente había pasado la noche en la madriguera o con alguno de sus amigotes, la verdad estaba cansada de no poder evitar preocuparse por ese irresponsable, así que pesar de todo lo primero que hizo fue enviarle una lechuza para asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Había pensado mucho durante la noche valorando los pros y los contras de seguir esa relación que se estaba volviendo toxica llegando al a conclusión de que no tenía caso seguir, así que a través de esa carta le hizo saber que lamentaba terriblemente el no haber sido lo que el necesitaba deseándole con todo su corazón que pronto encontrara a alguien con quien ser verdaderamente feliz, porque por desgracia y aun queriéndolo como lo quería, ella nunca lo seria. Después de darle un par de sorbos a su café se encamino rumbo a su trabajo.

Hermione trabajaba como asistente de Dirección en el departamento jurídico del Ministerio de Magia, se había ganado a pulso ese puesto gracias al esfuerzo y pasión que ponía en cada uno de los casos que le eran conferidos, lo que le había valido ser la elegida para preparar un proyecto para la negociación de aranceles e impuestos aduanales con diferentes países de Europa para el libre comercio de mercancías reglamentadas. Dicha consigna debería realizarla en coordinación con la COMMI (Comisión de Mercadeo Mágico Internacional)

Como cada mañana llego puntual a su diminuta oficina donde apenas si cabía un escritorio y un viejo archivero; lo primero que vio frenando su paso fue un enorme ramo de margaritas, las flores que más detestaba en este mundo porque le causaban una terrible alergia que en muchas ocasiones la hacían terminar en el hospital.

\- ¿Sabes quién dejo ese ramo de flores en mi oficina? -pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta a su joven asistente que en ese momento se dirigía hacia ella para recordarle los pendientes del día

\- Yo, un mensajero las trajo muy temprano junto con esta carta – dijo la joven tímidamente entregándola. Amy era una chica bajita y menuda de tez blanca y pelo rubio que desde hacía un mes había sido designada para ser la asistente y secretaria de la castaña por lo que había llegado a conocer el fuerte carácter de su jefa si las cosas no estaban como ella las había indicado.

\- Gracias, serias tan amable de sacarlas de ahí y tirarlas a la basura por favor- musito seriamente con el ceño fruncido en muestra de clara molestia

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Está segura? Son unas flores bellísimas- rebatió la joven tratando convencer a su cada vez más acalorada jefa de que estaba cometiendo un error con respecto al hermoso arreglo

\- Pues si te gustan te las regalo, solo mantenlas lo más lejos que sea posible de mi porque soy alérgica

\- Si claro, enseguida las retiro.- dijo apenada al desconocer algo como aquello

En cuanto las flores fueron retiradas la castaña conjuro un casco burbuja para entrar a su oficina depurando el aire para que ninguna de las esporas se hubiera quedado en el ambiente, cuadro o mueble. Ese día era muy importante para su carrera y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a terminar en el hospital. Se sentía molesta por que estaba segura que sabedores de la alergia que le producían, habían mandado ese ramo con la firme intención de boicotear la entrega del proyecto.

Viendo la carta sobre su escritorio decidió no liberarse del casco burbuja temerosa de que su contenido le desencadenara la alergia. Desgarro el sobre casi con violencia identificando inmediatamente al culpable por la terrible caligrafía

 _"Herms, sé que a veces hago cosas que te molestan o te hieren, pero créeme que nunca han sido con la intención de lastimarte. No echemos por tierra lo nuestro solo por una estúpida pelea. Fui comisionado para a una misión por lo que permaneceré fuera un par de semanas, hablaremos a mi regreso._

 _RW"_

Hermione se quedó viendo aquellas palabras, la verdad es que no tenía caso seguir atados a algo que solo los estaba dañando, le había costado mucho pero al fin había tomado una decisión y no pensaba dar marcha a tras así que tomando un trozo de pergamino escribió

 _Ron:_

 _Creo que no tiene caso tratar de arreglar lo que ya no tiene arreglo. Cuídate mucho donde quiera que vayas y se Feliz_

 _HG_

\- Envía esto por lechuza a Ronald Weasley Amy por favor – dijo Hermione entregándole el sobre a la chica – y asegúrate de que lo reciba.

\- Claro enseguida. El señor Browning la espera en su oficina

\- Gracias Amy- dijo la castaña regresando a su oficina a recoger lo necesario para la presentación del proyecto esperando que las últimas modificaciones que le hiciera fueran del completo agrado de su jefe encaminándose a su oficina.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director del departamento, dando un par de golpes a la hermosa puerta de roble que flanqueaba la entrada paso al interior donde se encontró a su jefe sentado en su bellísimo escritorio de cedro revisando y firmando una pila de pergaminos. Aldo Browning era un mago alto de tez blanca y pelo cano con su rostro cubierto de arrugas. Ignoraba la edad que en realidad tenía el viejo mago pero muchos especulaban que era contemporáneo de Albus Dumbledore por lo que imponía respeto y admiración.

\- Buenos días Señor Browning

\- Buen día Hermione ¿Está todo listo para presentar el proyecto a la COMMI?

\- Así es señor, espero no tenga ningún problema con las últimas modificaciones que se le hicieron

\- Perfecto, bueno entonces vámonos

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Como donde Hermione, a la COMMI. Tú serás la encargada de hacer la presentación al fin de cuentas no hay nadie más que conozca cada detalle de este tratado así que andando que nos esperan- dijo el viejo brujo encaminándose a la chimenea

Cuando llegaron Browning se dirigió a la oficina de Erwann Cooper presidente de la COMMI para ultimar detalles dejando a Hermione en una pequeña sala donde después de unos minutos la secretaria le indico que la reunión seria en la sala de juntas donde el corporativo la esperaba. Dando las gracias la castaña se dirigió hacia donde la chica le mostrara entrando en un amplio y elegante salón donde una mesa larga estaba flanqueada por doce sillas, la mayoría ya ocupadas por un grupo de magos y brujas maduros en fundados en elegantes túnicas que no dejaban lugar a duda de que de formaran parte de la burguesía mágica. Mientras los presentes apenas si se percataron de su presencia enfrascados en sus asuntos, Hermione hecho una rápida mirada a cada uno topándose inesperadamente con el rostro que menos esperaba encontrarse ahí.

Ubicado junto a los miembros del consejo se hallaba Draco Malfoy, quien resaltaba de los presente no solo por estar enfundado en una finísima túnica que le daba un aspecto bastante elegante, sino porque era el miembro más jóvenes de los ahí presentes. Hacía más de siete años que no sabía nada de él, desde el juicio donde había sido juzgado por sus vinculaciones con los mortifago y en donde gracias a su buen amigo Harry había salido casi ileso. Además como ella se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios y su postgrado no tenía tiempo de revisar las publicaciones de chismes del Jet Set donde seguramente él sobresalía.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Granger– la recibió Erwann Cooper un mago que oscilaba entre los sesenta y setenta años, de cabello blanco, una voz profunda y sedosa, con una personalidad tan fuerte que no dejaba lugar a duda de que estaba entre el director general de la organización

\- Buenas tarde señor Cooper - contesto la joven tratando de no mostrarse intimidada ante su presencia.

\- El motivo de esta reunión es para presentar el proyecto de un tratado de libre comercio y así decidir si es conveniente o no para los intereses de nuestros asociados. Señoras y señores permítanme presentarles a Hermione Granger quien será la encargada de exponérselos. Señorita Granger, tiene usted la palabra.- Erwann Cooper volvió a tomar asiento y se dispuso a escuchar la exposición de la castaña.

Hermione acomodo sus cosas y comenzó con su exposición. La castaña caminaba de un lado a otro de manera elegante y segura. Manejaba el tema a la perfección y respondía de manera explícita y detallada cada una de las dudas que iban surgiendo. Draco observaba minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos cosa que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de la castaña.

La exposición termino satisfactoriamente para Hermione quedando los miembros de la COMMI muy complacidos con su plan de trabajo.

\- Perfecto – dijo Cooper - viendo que este tratado puede acarrear muchos beneficios a nuestros miembros creo que es conveniente darle el banderazo para su inicio. Este proyecto será manejado por un representante del Ministerio, los cuales han decidió que sea la misma Señorita Granger, ahora solo falta que la COMMI nombre al integrante que nos representara en las negociaciones para la firma de los convenios en el ramo de aranceles e impuestos aduanales con los países confederados.- El director de la COMMI pidió a los miembros del ministerio abandonar momentáneamente la sala de juntas para de ese modo poder elegir al candidato idóneo que pudiera representarlos.

\- ¿Acaso escuché bien Señor Browning? ¿Yo seré la representante del Ministerio? – le pregunto la chica en un susurro en cuanto salieron sin poder contener la emoción, jamás creyó que sería elegida para tal honor. Ser encargada de un proyecto tan importante era un gran logro para su carrera- ¿Pero si solo soy una asistente?

\- Subsecretaria desde hoy Hermione, te lo ganaste, felicidades – dijo el viejo mago dándole un leve golpe en el brazo – solo no me falles, ¿ok?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, muchas gracias por la confianza Señor Browning- La Asistente del Director salió pidiéndole a la pareja ingresar nuevamente a la estancia.

\- Bien señorita Granger- dijo Erwann Cooper- el consejo ha decidido que el señor Malfoy aquí presente, será el miembro que nos represente por lo que ambos tendrán que trabajar muy arduamente para que este proyecto llegue a buen término - ¡¿Malfoy?! De todos los miembros con que la corporación contaba ¿tenía que ser precisamente él? Definitivamente algo estaba pagando- ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Ninguna señor – contestaron al unísono

\- Perfecto, no tengo la menor duda del gran equipo que ustedes conformaran dado que ambos tiene un gran potencial que hará que todo se realice de la mejor manera. Bueno, salvo que el consejo no dictamine otra cosa doy por terminada la reunión y cito a otra dentro de cuarenta días a partir de esta fecha donde nuestros jóvenes representantes nos presentarán los avances que se hayan logrado….buenas tardes damas y caballeros.- Los miembros del consejo comenzaron a salir en pequeños grupos comentando lo expuesto y especulando sobre el posible éxito o fracaso de los convenios

Hermione recogió sus cosas visiblemente molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que volviera a encontrarse con su pesadilla del colegio? ¡Ay, no, ay no!...Pero ante todo ella era una profesional y no permitiría por ningún motivo que Draco Malfoy interviniera en su desarrollo.

\- Vaya, vaya Granger…cuanto tiempo- Dijo Draco acercándose a la chica

\- Créeme Malfoy que no ha sido el suficiente – Lo encaro decidida

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –El rubio clavo su mirada en los desafiantes ojos de la chica

\- Por supuesto…

\- Ven, vamos a mi oficina -Draco se encamino seguido de la chica rumbo a su despacho. Caminaron por un amplio corredor donde el rubio saludo cordialmente a cuanta persona se cruzó por su camino de manera encantadora, al llegar a lo que seguramente sería su oficina, el rubio abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso lo que verdaderamente la desconcertó ya que el jamás había tenido un gesto de ese tipo con ella ni por cortesía.

\- Bien Granger pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa – espeto seriamente el rubio tan pronto cerró la puerta encarándola, la encantadora sonrisa que mostrara minutos antes había desaparecido de su rostro - tu no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien y eso es un hecho irrefutable ¿cierto? – Hermione solo asintió- aclarado ese punto solo me queda decirte que esta es una gran oportunidad para mí y no la voy a desperdiciar solo por tus idioteces de niña caprichosa. La adolescencia quedo atrás Granger y lo que paso o no paso entre nosotros también; así que supéralo de una buena vez o ambos saldremos perdiendo ¿fui claro?- Hermione sentía una inminente cólera surgiendo dentro de su ser, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hablarle de esa manera?! Pero lo que más le reventaba era que muy a su pesar el idiota tenía razón.

\- Tienes razón Malfoy –señaló la chica tragándose su orgullo y su coraje – aquí lo importante es sacar adelante el proyecto. Solo te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar tus groserías ni tus insultos ¿te queda claro también a ti?

\- No te preocupes por eso Granger, yo ya supere la adolescencia


	7. Incorporamus est Veritas et P

**CAPITULO 6** **INCORPORAMUS EST VERITAS ET PRAEVALEBIT**

Cada mañana era igual para Hermione, un verdadero fastidio llegar a la oficina y encontrarse con la molesta presencia de Malfoy sentado como rey en el que debería ser su santuario laboral, que estaba empezando a extrañar el diminuta oficina, porque aunque pequeña como un cubículo al menos disfrutaba de privacidad y no tenía que compartirla con nadie.

Aun a pesar de haber pactado la no agresión, no podía evitar que su mera presencia la exasperara. Sentía que Malfoy solo estaba retrasando su trabajo, le daba la impresión de que no había un compromiso real con el proyecto y eso la frustraba y enfurecía por igual.

Mientras ella se la pasaba investigando códigos y formulando acuerdos, el solo recibía y contestaba lo que ella estaba casi segura eran sus correos personales, puesto que de vez en cuando llegaba una que otra lechuza con algún obsequio el cual muchas veces era desechado sin ni siquiera dignarse a abrirlo.

\- ….y no olvides confirmar la cita con Anto Kovačević el ministro de asuntos exteriores de Croacia, es indispensable que contemos con su firma en este tratado- dijo la castaña a su asistente mientras escribía afanosamente en uno de sus tantos pergaminos – cancela la cita con Jerko Leko y reagéndala para la próxima semana y necesito los datos de Ulisses Karamanlis que te pedí, contáctalo y agenda una cita con él para el viernes.

\- Muy bien ¿algo más en que los pueda servir? – preguntaba la joven bruja mientras su vuela pluma anotaba todas las indicaciones de su estresada jefa sin dejar de mirar de reojo al apuesto rubio que en esos momentos se hallaba leyendo el profeta saboreando una humeante taza de café

\- Por el momento es todo Amy y por favor avísame de inmediato cuando Kingsley llegue, necesitamos pasarle a firmar unos oficios que hay que enviar para que los acuerdos que ya se pactaron sigan teniendo validez.

La castaña parecía hormiga en un ir y venir de alguno de sus libreros para tomar los libros y pergaminos que necesitaba sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a ver al rubio

\- Podrías sentarte de una maldita vez Granger, ya me dolió la cabeza nada mas de ver las vueltas que has dado a ese librero, porque no usas tu varita para traer el libro que necesitas, ya hiciste una zanja de tanto ir y venir- Espero el rubio sin levantar ni un momento la vista de su lectura

\- Si tanto te molesta mi forma de trabajar por que no te vas y asunto arreglado, al fin de cuentas solo vienes a pasar el rato a esta oficina sin que te importe realmente lo que pasa a tu alrededor mientras yo me esfuerzo de que este proyecto a pesar de los altibajos siga adelante – contesto furiosa la castaña

\- Por supuesto que este proyecto me interesa y no vengo a pasar el rato como dices tú Granger, el que no me veas con mi nariz hundida en los libros como lo haces tú no significa que no esté aportando mi parte para que esto salga

-¡Pues si llamas aportar a venirte a rascar el ombligo como haces todos los días, ahórratelo y evítame a mí la molestia de estarte viendo diariamente en MI oficina!

\- ¡Óyeme bien Granger, me importa un carajo si mi presencia te molesta o no. La COMMI me nombro a mi como encargado de este tratado así que te aguantas!

-Mira tengo una cita muy importante el día de hoy con Anto Kovačević para convencerlo de que Croacia debe formar parte y no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo tonterías contigo – dijo poniendo fin a la discusión volviendo a sus actividades ignorando al rubio el cual solo le lanzo una mirada significativa a la chica tomando su abrigo se dirigió a la salida deteniéndose frente al escritorio de la asistente de la castaña

\- ¿A qué hora es la cita con Kovačević? -Pregunto a Amy luciendo su seductora sonrisa

\- Está programada para las 18:00 hras en su oficina del consulado, señor

-Muchas gracias lindura – le dijo guiñándole el ojo provocando un gran suspiro de la chica cuando se alejaba

Hermione se encontraba al borde de la histeria, eran las 18:40 horas y el cónsul de Croacia no tenía ganas de aparecer, le habían dicho que Kovačević había salido a comer cerca de las 15:00 y se le hacía una exageración que de más de 3 horas no hubiera vuelto. Se sentía frustrada y temerosa de que el cónsul la hubiera plantado y de nada sirviera el trabajo realizado durante esa semana. Se había esmerado en preparar una presentación digna y completa mostrándole las ventajas que tendría Croacia al formar parte de dicho tratado con los países Europeos adheridos al mismo y sin embargo veía pasar los minutos en vano porque no había rastro del susodicho, Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar a por enésima vez a su asistente si el Cónsul tardaría cuando de pronto apareció acompañado de cierto rubio por el que la castaña sentía una declarada antipatía.

-….De verrdad Drraco no te exagerro, estuvimos volando cerrca de 15 horras seguidas en esa torrmenta y ninguno de los buscadorres atrrapaba la bendita Snitch

\- Bueno Aton es que debes reconocer que lamentablemente Croacia no contaba en ese momento con el mejor de los buscadores- Ambos hombres parecían inmersos en una banal conversación sobre Quidditch sin apenas percatarse de la presencia de la chica – Ah Granger ya estás aquí - dijo el rubio sin darle importancia a los ojos de pistola que le echaba la chica

\- Mr Kovačević , teníamos una cita – dijo la castaña con toda la amabilidad que pudo fingir dirigiéndose al Croata – si me permite mostrarle las ventajas que nuestro tratado representarían para su lindo país

\- Señorrita Grangerr clarro que no lo olvide, ya Drraco me hablo de que se trrata así que no le veo el caso de esta prresentación, cuenten con que Crroacia serrá parrte. Bueno amigo mío esperro que me envíes eso y grracias porr la comida, estuvo verrdaderamente deliciosa

\- Por supuesto Aton y no olvides nuestro partido de Gobstones

\- Clarro que no, te veo ahí el vierrnes, señorrita Grangerr un placerr – y haciendo una inclinación se alejó dejando a una estupefacta Hermione Granger con la boca abierta

\- Ya cierra la boca Granger o se te meterá un Chizpurfle – la Castaña lo miro furiosa y recogiendo violentamente sus cosas salió hecha un basilisco del Consulado

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Granger? – le siseo el rubio tomándola fuerte mente del brazo al darle alcance un poco antes de que esta tomara el área de las chimeneas

\- ¡Has favor de soltarme Malfoy si no quieres terminar mal! – dijo entre dientes la castaña roja de coraje

\- Pues explícame por qué esta actitud- siseo el rubio tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir

\- ¡¿Te parece poco?! – Grito la castaña – me pase toda la semana preparando esta presentación para que vinieras tú y lo arruinaras

\- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- grito explotando al fin

\- ¡De que a echaste a perder todo ¡

\- ¡Estas demente Granger, Aton Kovačević acepto firmar el documento de adhesión! ¡¿Así que de que te quejas?!

\- ¡El que hayas echado a perder la presentación ¿te parece poco?! ¡! Todo mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura por tus estupideces!

\- Mira Granger, ya me canse de tus tonterías – dijo el rubio terriblemente molesto masajeando el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse - el que tu hagas las cosas de cierto modo no significa que todos lo tengamos que hacer así, tú tienes tu modo y yo tengo el mío, lo que importa es llegar al mismo fin y los resultados lo avalan, Croacia participara en el tratado así que no hagas dramas. Además vamos a necesitar que envíes la información para que Kovačević pueda enviarlo al Ministro de Croacia, existen muchos caminos para llegar al mismo fin. Así que ve a tu casa y descansa que te lo has ganado. .- dijo poniendo punto final a la discusión ingresando a una de las chimeneas desapareciendo tras una verde llamarada

Hermione llego furiosa a la pequeña cafetería aventando sus cosas sentándose pesadamente en la silla con un semblante que invitaba a no acercarse a más de cincuenta metros.

\- ¿Tan mal te fue?- dijo Harry sentado frente a ella limpiando sus lentes tranquilamente con su túnica. Conocía de sobra el temperamento de Hermione así que esa clase de actitudes eran normales para el -¿Kovačević se reúso a firmar?

\- Al contrario, Croacia ya es parte del tratado – bufo con fastidio la chica

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema Hermione?

\- ¡El estúpido de Malfoy! ¡Él es el maldito problema! – rugió la castaña

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora qué hizo?

\- ¡El muy maldito se llevó a Kovačević a comer y en menos de una hora ya lo había convencido de que firmara!

\- Sigo sin entender ¿Acaso no era eso lo que deseabas?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero el muy infeliz arruino mi presentación ¡

\- ¿Y el punto es….?

\- ¡¿Acaso no es claro?! ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¡Me la pase toda la jodida semana preparando esa maldita presentación sin dormir, sin comer para que venga este carbón y lo consiga solo por su "hermoso rostro"!

\- ¿Entonces quieres decir que todo tu trabajo no sirvió para nada?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mi trabajo respaldara la decisión del cónsul de Croacia ante su ministerio!

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¡Ahh! – Rugió Hermione frustrada ante la falta de visión de su amigo ¿es que acaso no estaba clarísimo?

\- Primero que nada cálmate Herms

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando ese carbón me boicoteo?!

\- Mira – suspiro Harry tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para no seguir atizando el fuego – Te conozco desde hace mucho Hermione y sé que te enfurece que las cosas no salgan como las tienes planeadas pero debes aprender de una vez por todas que no todos somos como tú. Cada persona tiene formas diferentes de actuar cuanto hay que resolver un problema. Tú eres muy buena recabando y preparando información, pero lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo para las relaciones públicas y por desgracia este tratado que tanto te ha costado materializar requiere de ellas y aunque te pese en eso de lamer traseros se pinta solo el hurón albino

\- ¡Pero es que no es justo Harry! ¡Yo tengo casi que matarme mientras este estúpido se la pasa rascándose el ombligo colgándose de MI trabajo!

-Tal vez no sea justo Herms pero lamentablemente así es la vida, o dime ¿estas preparada para lamer traseros?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Entonces no seas tonta y usa a Malfoy a tu favor, que él sea quien se tenga que arrastrar para que se te abran las puertas y puedas conseguir que se materialice todo por lo que has trabajado.

-Aggh! – bufo molesta

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sabes cuánto te odio cuando tienes razón

Esa mañana como siempre encontró al Rubio sentado tras su escritorio ojeando el Profeta mientras tomaba su acostumbrada taza de café, así que haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia se plantó frente a el

\- ¿Sucede algo Granger? - pregunto el rubio sin levantar la vista del periódico

\- Quiero hablar contigo Malfoy, así que te agradecería que dejes de hacer lo que haces y me prestes atención

\- Y bien…. –dijo desafiante esperando el regaño de cada día

\- Después de lo que ocurrió el Viernes he llegado a la conclusión de que si queremos que este proyecto sea aprobado debemos trabajar en equipo y dado que al parecer a ti se te dan tan bien las relaciones publicas tú te encargaras de eso y yo de enviar la información a los países que decidan adherirse – y sin darle tiempo de réplica se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a empezar su día laboral.

 _\- Un momento Weasley – Sentencio Draco – Las cosas no sucedieron así. Durante todo el proceso yo jamás estuve "rascándome el ombligo" como se está diciendo. Ese tratado me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas para que viera la luz. Además Hermione nunca hubiera pensado eso de mí, seguramente tú estás manipulando los recuerdos a tu favor para hacerme quedar como el villano y a ti como el héroe_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no Malfoy! jamás podría alterar algo tan importante para Hermione!_

 _\- ¿Y cómo podríamos estar seguros que no así?_

 _\- Porque yo lo digo y mi palabra vale, no como la tuya – espeto Ron con una voz carga da de rencor – no como la tuya que aun habiéndola dado, con una mano en la cintura incumples tus promesas sin que te importe el daño que pudieras ocasionar Malfoy_

 _\- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi Weasley! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de todo lo que he tenido que vivir y sufrir! ¡Así que no hables de lo que No sabes! –grito furioso el rubio mayor_

 _\- ¡Tienes razón Malfoy! ¡No sé, ni me interesa saber cómo tus terribles decisiones hicieron de tu patética vida una mierda!_

 _\- Pero a mi si – Dijo Scorpius interponiéndose en la discusión de los adultos – Sé que tal vez para usted no sea importante señor Weasley pero yo quiero…Necesito saber el porqué de muchas cosas y sé que si existe una oportunidad de conocer las respuestas es ahora_

 _-Scorpius tiene razón, yo también quiero conocer los motivos por los que mi verdadero padre me condeno a vivir como una bastarda_

 _\- ¡ROSE! –Gritaron ambos hombres coléricos_

 _\- Creo que aquí los más afectados somos nosotros señor Weasley por lo que no se me hace justo conocer solo una parte de la historia_

 _\- Opino lo mismo que mi hijo_

 _\- Y que propones Malfoy_

 _\- Unir mis recuerdos a los de Hermione_

 _\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a permitir que mezcles tus cochinadas con los recuerdos de MI esposa?_

 _\- Porque los chicos lo merecen, merecen saber realmente que paso-_ Ambos hombres se veían desafiantes con las miradas cargadas de rencor pero después de meditarlo por unos minutos Ron concedió que a pesar de todo Malfoy tenía razón, los chicos necesitaban saber la verdad tal cual había ocurrido

- _Este bien, Malfoy aporta tus pensamientos al pensadero-_ El rubio tomo su varita dirigiéndola a su cien extrayendo un largo hilo de plata que fue depositado junto con los recuerdos de Hermione. Para desconcierto de los presentes Ron hizo lo mismo pero antes de depositarlos Draco lo impido - _¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?_

 _\- Tú no tienes nada que ver con esta historia, esto es solo entre Hermione y yo_

 _\- En eso te equivocas Malfoy, esta historia es de tres. Además si vamos a ser justos los chicos tienen el derecho de saber la verdad por cruda que esta sea –_ El rubio pareció pensarlo por un momento soltando la muñeca del pelirrojo permitiendo que el contenido de su varita ingresara al pensadero- _Que amable, Me haces el "honor" Malfoy– dijo de manera sarcástica rechinando los dientes_

 _-_ _Incorporamus est veritas et praevalebit (incorpórate y que la verdad se revele)-_ Grito el rubio mayor y un destello rojo salió de la punta de su varita fusionando los recuerdos envolviéndolos nuevamente.


	8. Somos un Equipo

**CAPITULO 7 SOMOS UN EQUIPO**

Como todas las mañanas Hermione llegaba puntual a su trabajo y como siempre lo primero que vio al entrar a su privado fue la insoportable persona de Draco Malfoy bebiendo su ya tradicional taza de café, pero en esta ocasión no lo encontró leyendo el Profeta como siempre, si no sosteniendo una trivial conversación por red flu con la que seguramente era una de sus "amiguitas"

-….Enserio Draki te lo perdiste, terminamos todos en casa de Zabini nadando desnudos en su alberca yo no supe ni como llegue a mi casa, fue una fiesta demasiado loca

\- Si hombre lastima, seguramente habrá sido muy divertida

\- ¡Vaya que lo fue! Yo me puse el vestido blanco que tanto te gusta y ¿puedes creer que la perra de Greengrass se atrevió a llevar uno casi idéntico?

\- Seguramente no le lucia tan bien como a ti nena – dijo coquetamente el rubio brindándole a la susodicha una de sus seductoras sonrisas de medio lado

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa arpía no me llega ni a los talones

\- Así es nena. Y dime ¿estas segura de que el estará hoy en la fiesta de Dankworth?

\- ¡Por supuesto Draki! ¿Cuándo te he fallado? Es íntimo de Dankworth

\- Nunca linda por eso eres mi favorita, te veré ahí ¿ok? Y lleva la lencería que tanto me gusta – Hermione sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de solo oír tanta tontería, como era posible que el rubio usara la línea del ministerio para charlar con sus conquistas, eso era verdaderamente indignante

\- Por supuesto amor, estoy ansiosa de volvértelo a lucir

\- Te veré esta noche preciosa – dijo el rubio finalizando la llamada. Se quedó pensativo un rato poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose al escritorio de la castaña- Saldremos esta noche, pasare por ti a las 20:00 en punto así que arréglate para una noche de gala

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo asombrada la chica – estas muy equivocado si crees que yo saldría con alguien como tu

\- Cálmate Granger no te emociones que esto no es una cita, es cuestión de negocios. ¿Hace cuánto que estas contactando al cónsul de Ámsterdam, Franz Elshoff? – La castaña se quedó muda al oír ese nombre, tenía semana solicitando una cita con el cónsul pero tenía una agenda tan saturada que la fecha más próxima que le habían dado era seis meses después de que el proyecto comenzara - ¡exacto! Y hoy estará en Inglaterra para el cumpleaños de Rodolf Dankworth así que tenemos la oportunidad de abordarlo y convencerlo de que los países bajos se integren al tratado

\- Pe..pe…pero se supone que las relaciones publicas son tu trabajo ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

\- Porque el viejo Elshoff es igual de nerd que tú y tengo la impresión de que ambos se entenderán muy bien, así que paso por ti a las 20:00 y no me hagas esperar que el viaje a Gales es algo tardado. No olvides llevar parte de la información porque estoy casi seguro que el viejo no dudara en pedírtela – dijo tomando su abrigo dirigiéndose a la salida

\- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo la chica

\- A conseguir que nos inviten a la fiesta de Dankworth, nos vemos en la noche. Mándame la tu dirección vía lechuza– dijo el chico antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a una pasmada castaña sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione daba los últimos retoques a su apariencia cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, instintivamente volteo al gran reloj de péndulo que estaba en un lugar de su sala de estar, comprobando que eran las 20:00 en punto.

-Que exactitud- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirle al rubio que seguramente estaría detrás.

La castaña no espero encontrarse con esa visión, Draco Malfoy vestía una túnica de gala en color negro con una finísima camisa de seda gris plata adornada por una corbata en verde esmeralda (muy a la Slytherin) acompañada por mancuernillas de diamantes

\- Cierra la boca Granger, sé que me veo irresistible pero no es para tanto – dijo pícaramente el rubio – Vaya lugar donde vives, tuve que usar dos hechizos de localización para llegar. ¿Aún no estás lista? –dijo mirando a la bruja de arriba a bajo

\- Claro que si –respondió en tono indignado

\- No me digas que pretendes ir vestida así – dijo asombrado el rubio ante lo poco atractiva que se veía la chica

\- ¿Qué tiene? – respondió la castaña viéndose a sí misma. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a salir y mucho menos a ese tipo de eventos, por lo mismo su guardarropa era más bien de ropa cómoda sin nada de glamour. La castaña estaba ataviada con un vestido negro recto de cuello redondo y mangas trasparentes, más debajo de sus rodillas el cual terminaba en un insípido holán. Peinada con un chongo de cebolla debajo de su nuca que recordaba a las maestras antiguas con apenas nada de maquillaje

\- Estas loca si pretendes ir a una fiesta de ese tipo vestida así- dijo con un deje de molestia- ya no hay tiempo de que te cambies así que tendremos que arreglarte aquí –sacando su barita y apuntando a la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Ni tiempo le dio a la castaña de racionar y con un movimiento se deshizo del ridículo holán de la parte de abajo, le quito las mangas y le puso un pequeño lazo en la cintura para realzarla, después le deslizo el chongo dejando suelto su pelo. Se quitó el piza corbata y lo trasformo en un sencillo pasador el cual coloco en uno de los costados de sus rulos tratando de que resaltaran un poco

\- Bueno es lo más que puedo hacer por ti Granger, así que vámonos- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras del edificio. La chica apenas si pudo agarrar su bolso y su abrigo antes de salir corriendo tras de él cerrando su casa con su varita. -¿hay algún lugar donde podamos desaparecernos Granger? Necesitamos llegar una de las chimeneas autorizadas para accesar a la fiesta

\- Si, aquí a un costado del edificio está el punto de aparición- dijo la castaña

\- Bien, pues andando que la puntualidad es importante

Al llegar al callejón Draco tomo la mano de Hermione de manera natural, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Ella se lo atribuyo al aire fresco de la noche pero enseguida sintió como una corriente eléctrica la invadía desde la punta de su cabello hasta sus pies estremeciéndola. Se aparecieron cerca de lo que Hermione creyó reconocer como uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del Londres mágico. Ingresaron al mismo pero se dirigieron al ala este, retirado del área de las mesas. En la entrada estaba un hombre enorme que asemejaba un gorila, mal encarado vestido de etiqueta

\- Malfoy y compañía – dijo el rubio al sujeto entregándole un sobre que extrajo de sus ropas. El tipo verifico la invitación con su varita y les permitió el acceso. En el interior se encontraba una pequeña pero elegante sala rodeando la que Hermione considero la chimenea más suntuosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Ocupaba media pared, tallada en mármol de un blanco inmaculado, con figuras y relieves que Hermione identifico como arte gótico.

Draco como todo un caballero le cedió el paso para que ingresara primero para después arrojar los polvos flu diciendo- Conwy - y tras una llamarada verde desaparecieron.

Ingresaron a un gran salón adornado suntuosamente e iluminado por un majestuoso candelabro de cristal Swarovski, donde múltiples mayordomos aguardaban a los invitados que iban saliendo de las chimeneas dirigiéndolos a los jardines del palacio.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, jamás en su vida había visto tanto lujo y tanta belleza junta. Una hermosa rosaleda de creme chantilly Meiradena color blanco cubiertas de luces guiaban a los invitados a la zona de las mesas donde una gran carpa adornada con enredaderas de Rosa banksiae los esperaba. Las mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor de la pista de baile, las cubiertas y mantelería de seda color purpura hacían resaltar los majestuosos centros de mesa llenos de cristales y velas aromáticas. El servicio estaba dispuesto por una lujosa vajilla de porcelana, las finísimas copas de cristal cortado, cubiertos de plata y en los anillos de platino que adornaban las servilletas se podía ver claramente el escudo de la familia.

Ahora entendía por qué Malfoy se molestó al verla con aquel sencillo vestido. Todo ahí era elegancia y glamur, los hombres y mujeres ataviados con sus mejores túnicas de gala, luciendo sus colecciones de joyas la hacían sentir incomoda pues su atuendo distaba mucho de parecerse en algo a los que usaban los ahí presentes.

El mayordomo los situó en la que sería su mesa y se retiró. Malfoy retiro la silla para que la chica se sentara, gesto que le sorprendió a la castaña ya que no lo esperaba, después se acomodó a su lado sacando una cigarrera de oro blanco con el emblema de los Malfoy en relieve ofreciéndole uno

\- ¿Fumas Granger?

-No, no tengo ese mal hábito – contesto la castaña un poco cohibida ante la situación donde se encontraba – la chica de la mañana te hablo que se daría esta fiesta ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lograste que pudiéramos estar aquí?

\- Eso Granger es una de las ventajas de ser un Malfoy- respondió el rubio dando una bocanada con una de sus clásicas sonrisas de lado que a Hermione le estaban empezando a inquietar

\- Ahí está Franz Elshoff – dijo emocionada la chica levantándose- vamos con él para hablarle del proyecto- Elshoff se encontraba un par de mesas de la suya acompañado de un par de rubias que considero serían sus nietas, era un hombre bajo de estatura, de cara afilada surcada de miles de arrugas, muy delgado con ojos de halcón y seño critico que en esos momentos discutía con el mesero para que su copa fuera cambiada

-Espera Granger –contesto el rubio sujetándola de la mano evitando que avanzara- no puedes abordar al viejo Elshoff así nada más porque te mandara a volar, hay que esperar el momento preciso para hacerlo.

-Y eso según tu ¿Cuándo será?

\- Después de que se sirva la cena, todo se ve mejor con el estómago lleno. Regla básica – contesto el rubio apagando el cigarrillo en el hermoso cenicero mientras hacía señas a uno de los meseros que en ese momento estaba sirviendo los cocteles.- un Alexander para la señorita y un Old Fashioned para mí.

Apenas se había dado el primer sorbo a su bebida, más por nerviosismo que por gusto, una fuente de aperitivos provenientes del mar apareció en el centro de la mesa. Draco tomo elegantemente el tenedor correspondiente pinchando un apetitoso camarón que degusto de forma por demás elegante. Hermione jamás había utilizado todos los cubiertos que ahí se disponían, pero había leído algunos libros de etiqueta y sabia a la perfección para que servía cada uno de los implementos ahí dispuestos, así que imitándolo se dispuso a disfrutarlos.

-No comas mucho o cuando llegue la cena ya no tendrás hambre- le recomendó el rubio tras un guiño de ojo

La castaña jamás había degustado una cena con tal variedad de platillos, iniciaron con una entrada Confit de pato con peras, para seguir con un bife de Langosta al vapor con mantequilla acompañada de espárragos con vinagreta de mostaza, seguida de un filete mignon con salsa sernesa con guarnición de papas duquesa y para terminar profiteroles bañados con salsa de chocolate. Todo esto acompañado del mejor vino que haya podido probar. Hermione se setia verdaderamente satisfecha, era una suerte que en ese tipo de cenas tan elegantes las porciones de comida no fueran tan grandes porque de lo contrario su estómago hubiera explotado de tanta comida.

Después de que los platos fueran retirados y las bebidas empezaran a circular en mayor cantidad, Draco sintió que era tiempo de abordar al viejo cónsul.

\- Ven Granger, es hora- dijo el joven mago arrastrando la silla de la castaña dándole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ofreciéndole su brazo para dirigirse hacia la mesa del cónsul. Hermione estaba totalmente perturbada ante las muestras de caballerosidad que tenía para con ella el rubio. Jamás en su vida había sido tratada como una dama y eso la incomodaba un poco.

\- Mr Elshoff buenas noches ¿Cómo se encuentra? No sé si me recuerde, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy nieto de Abraxas Malfoy - El viejo mago volteo la mirada para ver su interlocutor escudriñando el rostro de aquel joven de manera algo amenazante

\- ¿El nieto de Abraxas? Creo que no. Pero dígame joven Malfoy, ¿cómo está esta ese viejo mal nacido?

\- Muerto señor, desde 1996 – contesto el joven sin inmutarse

\- No me extraña, ese infeliz siempre quiso ser el primero en todo y supongo que en la muerte no iba a ser la excepción

\- Muy cierto señor, mi abuelo siempre fue así- contesto el rubio desplegando su encanto- Permítame presentarle a mi acompañante la señorita Hermione Granger

\- ¿Granger? ¿Algo que ver con la joven que ayudo a Potter a deshacerse del innombrable?

\- La misma señor –dijo victorioso al comprobar que el viejo mago había mordido el anzuelo

\- Mucho gusto señorita Granger Franz Elshoff para servirle - dijo el viejo mago poniéndose de pie y besando dorso el de su mano – mis nietas Lorette y Anneliese Verbeek

\- El gusto es mío Mr Elshoff – dijo una ruborizada castaña ante tal gesto

\- ¿Gustan acompañarnos a tomar una copa?

\- Sera un placer -dijo el rubio jalando la silla para que la chica se sentara junto al viejo mientras él lo hacía al lado de las dos rubias que no dejaban de mirarlo y lanzarle sonrisas coquetas desde que se acercaron .

El viejo mago se enfrasco en gran charla con la chica preguntado hasta el último detalle de cómo habían hecho 3 adolescentes para vencer al que hasta ese momento fue considerado el mago más poderoso del mundo, mientras el rubio hablaba de trivialidades turnándose para bailar con ambas rubias.

-….y dígame señorita Granger, ¿a qué se dedica ahora que ya no está salvando el mundo?

\- Trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia, en estos momentos estoy encargada de un proyecto en conjunto con el COMMI para realizar un tratado de libre comercio que una a las comunidades mágicas de Europa

\- Vaya, que interesante ¿en qué consiste?

\- Pues es…..- Cuando el rubio escucho que la castaña le hablaba de manera apasionada en qué consistía el tratado comprobó con agrado que su trabajo estaba hecho, así que se dedicó a disfrutar de la noche, los buenos vinos y las bellas mujeres que lo acompañaban.

\- Abuelo, ¡Draco se ofreció para mostrarnos Inglaterra! ¿Nos dejas ir? Solo un rato, ¡di que sí! – dijeron las rubias rodeando al viejo con cara de puchero

\- Pero niñas ya es muy tarde para que anden solas en la calle, además recuerden que nos iremos a Ámsterdam muy temprano el día de mañana

\- Te prometemos estar listas a la hora en que está activado nuestro traslador pero dejamos ir ¿sí? Tú sabes cómo es papá que casi no nos deja salir y esta es una gran oportunidad

\- De acuerdo, pero pórtense bien y las quiero aquí antes de que nos tengamos que ir

\- ¡Gracias!- gritaron las jóvenes cubriendo de besos a su abuelo

\- Nos vemos mañana en la oficina Granger- fueron las únicas palabras que el rubio le dedico a la chica antes de tomar a cada lindura por la cintura dirigiéndose dentro de la casona dejando a una estupefacta castaña pensando en cómo diantres le haría para volver.

Ese día Hermione llego feliz a la oficina, había convencido al viejo cónsul de firmar el tratado y de este modo los Países Bajos formarían parte de él, no se lo podía creer Franz Elshoff tenía fama de ser una persona muy difícil y sin embargo ella logro lo que muchos consideraban una imposibilidad. Al entrar en su oficina lista para enviar la información al Consulado de Ámsterdam se le hizo muy raro no encontrar el rubio en su lugar, ya que él siempre llegaba antes que ella.

Casi a media mañana Draco Malfoy salió de la chimenea de su oficina ataviado con las ropas del día anterior, arrugadas y maltrechas, despeinado y con unas grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos

\- Buenos días – dijo la castaña de forma sarcástica – se ve que se te alargo la noche

\- Hola Granger, la verdad es que esas chicas son tremendas, me dejaron agotado, las acabo de dejar junto a su abuelo para tomar el traslador. ¿Ya mandaste la información al consulado? Porque quiero creer que fue una noche exitosa en todos los sentidos y Franz Elshoff firmara el tratado ¿cierto?

\- Así es Malfoy, el firmara y en cuanto a si ya mande los documentos lo acabo de hacer hace un momento, antes de que me brindaras el privilegio de tu presencia

\- Perfecto, me voy a casa a descansar – contesto el rubio sin ocultar un gran bostezo – no vemos mañana, hay que empezar a trabajar para convencer a los cónsules que nos faltan. Somos un gran equipo aunque te cueste admitirlo Granger – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chimenea para desaparecer detrás de una gran llamarada dejando a una sonriente Hermione Granger

\- ¿Lo somos Malfoy?… creo que si lo somos – Dijo la chica para si esbozando una sonrisa


	9. Un poco de magia

**_Quiero agradecerles a todas(os) y cada uno (a) de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer las locuras de esta servidora. Deseando me sigan favoreciendo con su comentarios porque siempre son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo así que espero sus Reviews por que créanme que si lo leo y los tomo en cuenta._**

 ** _También les encargo echen un vistazo a mi otra historia CON UN POCO DE AYUDA esperando sea también de su agrado_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 **Capítulo 8 Un poco de magia**

A raíz del pasado evento Hermione se vio obligada a ir de compras ya que empezó a acompañar de forma regular a Draco. Casi siempre era la misma dinámica, el abría el camino y ella se encargaba de dar la información y de este modo convencer al cónsul en cuestión de las ventajas que el tratado acarrearía para su país. Esto era claro cuando el cónsul era alguien mayor, porque si se trataba de algún joven y más si era mujer, Malfoy no necesitaba de su ayuda para eso, se bastaba solo para que el proyecto fuera aceptado.

Llegaban juntos a las cenas pero sin excepción la castaña terminaba regresando sola a su departamento mientras que el rubio iba a perderse entre las piernas de alguna bella chica. La verdad es que Hermione envidiaba en silencio a ese tipo de mujeres, porque a pesar de su inteligencia, de su cultura y de todo lo que ella era, a la hora de la seducción no era rival para ninguna y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera criticar a ese tipo de chicas, no podía engañarse a sí misma que muy en el fondo alguna vez deseo ser como ellas.

\- ¿Que paso con la cita con el cónsul de Italia Amy? ¡Te pedí que la agendaras hace semanas!- Hermione estaba algo alterada, el tiempo se les había venido encima y aún faltaba de firmar ese consulado. El no contar con este país dentro del tratado podría considerarse un fracaso ya que Italia y Francia eran de los principales exportadores de productos para Inglaterra

\- Lo he intentado de verdad – dijo la chica algo asustada con la actitud de su jefa – pero Mr. Carletti no responde las lechuzas.

-¿Carletti? – Dijo el Rubio algo extrañado levantando la vista del pergamino que leía – te refieres a Gian Carletti?

\- Gracias Amy Puedes retirarte– dijo la castaña de forma cortante por lo que la chica sin pensarlo salió huyendo- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Más de lo que me gustaría admitir- murmuro el rubio con un deje de molestia- Pierdes tú tiempo si crees que Gian te recibirá en su oficina, él se da demasiada importancia como para dignarse a atender algo tan insignificante como una trabajadora del ministerio Ingles.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy una simple trabajadora del ministerio inglés como dices! ¡Soy la subsecretaria del departamento de Comercio Internacional!

\- Eso lo sabes tú y vaya que también yo, ya que te encargas de que no lo olvide repitiéndomelo cada que puedes, pero para Gian eres menos que nadie…..a menos que…-Draco se recargo en su sillón jugando con su pluma mientras cavilaba en la solución.

\- A menos que ¿Qué? –dijo exasperada la castaña plantándose ante su interlocutor poniendo sus manos en jarra.

\- Yo resuelvo esto, déjame a mí.- musito el rubio poniéndose ágilmente de pie tomando su abierto

-Un momento Malfoy, no pensaras salirte ahora. Tenemos mucho trabajo ¿Qué planeas ahora? ¡Te estoy hablando!- El rubio salió sin responderle y no volvió a saber nada de él en todo el día, lo que no era raro ya para la chica dado que solía hacer eso cuando conseguía pases para alguna recepción donde estuviera presente la persona que necesitaban contactar.

\- Buenos días Granger – la recibió el rubio casi en la puerta del ministerio al día siguiente – olvídate de lo que tengas planeado para hoy, iremos a la fiesta del embajador de España donde estará Gian.

\- Esta bien Malfoy ¿pasas por mí a la hora de siempre?-

\- No Granger, nos vamos ahora mismo. Así que andando que tenemos mucho por hacer.

\- ¿Estás loco? Tengo un millón de cosas pendientes.

-Pues hay prioridades Granger y créeme que si queremos convencer a Gian tenemos que ir con todo, así que camina que no tenemos tiempo – dijo tomándola del brazo encaminándola hacia la salida

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A hacer magia- contesto dramáticamente

Fueron al Callejón Diagon, que en esos momentos se encontraba casi desierto, dirigiéndose a una de sus cafeterías

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto la chica intrigada

\- Desayunar Granger, estaremos muy ocupados el día de hoy y dudo mucho que haya tiempo de almorzar, así que desayuna bien si no quieres desmayarte

Ambos pidieron su orden y desayunaron en silencio, era la primera vez que comían juntos fuera de algún evento y la castaña se sentía un poco cohibida viendo disimuladamente la manera tan elegante que tenía el rubio de llevarse cada bocado a la boca, la forma de tomar la taza y beber su café, la manera en que limpiaba sus labios y volvía a colocar la servilleta en su piernas, era casi hipnótico.

\- ¿Terminaste ya?

\- eh…sí... –se sobresaltó al saberse sorprendida admirando a su acompañante, Draco esbozo una leve sonrisa ante el sonrojo que invadió a la castaña y se puso de pie.

\- Bien, vamos que el día avanza

Se encaminaron al área de boutiques a una de las tiendas que se encontraba un poco apartada de la mayoría. Era un local elegante con una decoración minimalista de muy buen gusto. El rubio se dirigió hacia la recepcionista que en ese momento se encontraba distraída

\- Madame Erackme por favor

\- Madame está muy ocupada en este momento, si desea ser atendido puedo agendarle una cita para finales del mes entrante – dijo la chica sin levantar la vista de la revista que ojeaba lo que molesto bastante al rubio

\- Puede dejar de perder el tiempo en esa revistucha de cuarta y decirle a Erackme que Draco Malfoy está aquí – al oír ese nombre la chica palideció y solo atino a asentir para salir a toda prisa dentro del establecimiento donde minutos después aparecer con la madame. Erackme era una mujer madura pero hermosa y muy elegante, de tez pálida y larga cabellera negra. Se decía que su abuela era una de las damas de la corte de Arwen Undómiel, la reina de los elfos del norte por lo que su ascendencia elfica era muy notoria.

\- Draco querido, no te esperaba tan temprano – le dijo la bruja dándole sendos besos en las mejillas

-Tenemos algo de prisa y no hay mucho tiempo. Te presento a Hermione Granger la persona con la que tienes que hacer tu magia

\- Mucho gusto – dijo la chica extendiendo su mano, la cual no fue tomada por la madame ya que empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor hablando para sí cosas que no entendía

\- Vaya que si será una ardua labor, esta es una de las difíciles querido

\- Pero podrás hacerlo ¿cierto? Confió en ti Eri no me falles

\- ¿Y cuándo lo he hecho? Draco querido me ofendes. Vete tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo y cuando vuelvas te juro que ni su madre podrá reconocer a esta niña después de que termine con ella

\- La dejo en tus manos entonces- después volteando a ver a la castaña dijo – paso por ti aquí a las 20:00 has todo lo que Eri te diga sin refunfuñar, confía en ella porque es la mejor.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la chica ligeramente asustada ante la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le esperaba

\- Hay cosas que resolver aun – contesto el rubio sin voltear encaminándose hacia la salida.

\- Se queda en buenas manos querido, vete sin preocupaciones.- después de que el rubio saliera del salón se dirigió hacia la chica y tomando sus manos le dijo – bueno linda, vamos. ¡Que comience la magia!

Lo primero que hizo Madame Erackme fue a llevarla a una especie de spa a que le hicieran un facial, un baño de vapor, le aplicaran mascarillas, le hicieran la manicure, pedicura y un masaje tonificante lo que les llevo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, después se dirigieron a una boutique donde un hombre las recibió alegremente

\- Mi querida Eri, ya me tenías con pendiente ¿dime donde te metiste pillina? Quedaste de llegar hace una hora y nada, estaba con el Merlín en la boca- Era un mago de unos 40 o 45 años muy delgado, de tés blanca, pelo castaño perfectamente cortado y decorado con luces rubias y elegantemente vestido con una túnica color lavanda y una corbata en un tono rosado

\- No exageres Lean querido, lo que pasa es que esta es una niña de las difíciles; hubieras visto lo que tuvimos que hacer para unificar el tono de su piel y cerrar sus poros, jamás había visto una niña de su edad con la piel tan maltratada. Te presento a la señorita Granger

\- ¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? – Dijo el mago todo emocionado - ¡No sabe que honor! Soy su más grande admirador. ¿No me digas que nuestra heroína es la nueva conquista de Draki?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grito indignada la castaña roja como un tomate después de la descripción que Erackme hiciera de su piel – Malfoy y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo y asistiremos a un evento esta noche.

\- Evento en el que estará presente Gian Carletti – dijo la bruja en tono misterioso

\- ¡Oh! – fue toda la respuesta del mago

\- Tenemos mucho trabajo Lean, hay que dejar a esta niña espectacular.

-Más que espectacular, de eso puedes estar segura

Después de haberse probado infinidad de vestidos que ninguno satisficiera del todo a la madame, Lean pasaba el ultimo a la castaña para que se lo probara

\- ¡Están locos si pretende que yo salga a la calle vestida así! – grito la chica desde el vestidor

\- Vamos cariño sal que no tenemos todo el día –dijo con fastidio la bruja

Hermione salió del probador roja de vergüenza, luciendo un vestido en color plata que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel resaltando escandalosamente todas sus curvas, en especial sus voluptuosos y firmes senos debido al pronunciado escote que llegaba a la altura del ombligo, era tan entallado que su diminuta cintura hacia ver sus redondeadas caderas y su perfecto trasero aún más grandes.

\- Me siento desnuda- murmuro la castaña sin despegar la vista del piso

\- Lean… -dijo Erakme en tono reprobador.

-¿Qué? – contesto el mago haciéndose el desentendido ante el tono amenazador de la bruja- Solo quería puntualizar que nuestra heroína tiene un cuerpo hermoso y que debe empezar a lucirlo- después dirigiéndose a la chica continuo- tienes todo el equipo linda, no necesitas un manual para usarlo. Si quisieras tendrías a más de un mago babeando a tus pies.

\- Deja ya de jugar Lean, aún tienen que peinarla y maquillarla y ya es tardísimo, si no está lista a la hora que Draco venga por ella tú le explicaras por que

\- ¡Morgana me agarre confesado! no, no. Ya sé cómo se pone Draki cuando no están las cosas como las pidió. Tengo el vestido perfecto que seguramente lo dejara con el ojo cuadrado. Esperen aquí

Draco llego al Local de Madame Erckme puntual como siempre, ataviado pulcramente como ya era su costumbre con sus mejores ropas y joyas. Se veía algo ansioso. Sabía que de lo que ocurriera esa noche dependería el que el proyecto, por el cual habían trabajado tanto, fuera totalmente aceptado.

\- Draki querido ¿Cómo has estado? – salió un nervioso Lean de detrás – Vaya que si nos trajiste trabajo esta vez, fue muy difícil pero al final creo que lo conseguimos, así que hela aquí. Hermi querida sal para que te vea tu dulce caballero

Hermione salió detrás de las cortinas dejando al rubio estupefacto. Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó jamás ver a Hermione Granger arreglada de esa manera. Se veía hermosa luciendo un hermoso vestido largo, en color rojo escarlata de corte recto y cuello halter que resaltaba elegantemente su estrecha cintura y sus redondeadas caderas, un coqueto escote en forma de diamante en la parte de en frente dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos de manera discreta pero sexi, el escote de atrás dejaba la espalda totalmente desnuda solo atravesada por dos delgadas tiras terminando en U en la cintura baja, la parte de arriba estaba adornada por un fino bordado de pedrería en cristales Swarovski que bajaban en forma de cascada hasta la abertura de la falda que permitía ver la torneada pierna de la chica. Su pelo estaba peinado en un recogido de lado adornado por una peineta de perlas y diamantes, su maquillaje hacia resaltar sus facciones haciéndola ver más hermosa y como joyería unos pendientes a juego con la peineta.

-Hola –dijo algo apenada ante la reacción del chico

\- ¿Qué te parece querido? – dijo la dama mientras Lean veía su reacción emocionado

\- Eh… bien… quiero decir –se aclaró la voz, la garganta se le había secado de repente- Estupenda Eri, definitivamente tú y Lean siempre logran sorprenderme. –agrego tratando de recomponer su altivo semblante.

\- Es lo más dulce que nos has dicho Draki – dijo Lean enjugando una lagrima

-Vaya Granger te ves….wow no tengo palabras.

\- Gracias- dijo tímidamente la chica. Aquello simplemente lo mato. No podía creer que una mujer tan sexy como se veía Granger en ese momento se sonrojara de esa manera tan tierna e inocente. Eso seguramente atraería a todos los lobos hambrientos, el cual era el objetivo, sin embargo una incomodidad que no supo definir se instaló en su pecho, la cual inmediatamente trato de desechar.

\- Bueno en Marcha por qué se hace tarde.- dijo recomponiéndose del asombro que la castaña le causo- Eri podríamos usar tu patio para usar el traslador.

\- Por supuesto querido- y diciendo esto se encaminaron a la parte de atrás donde minutos después desaparecieron no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar a los magos decir:

\- Hacen una bella pareja ¿no es verdad Eri?

\- Pienso lo mismo querido Lean, me temo que nuestro querido Dragón al fin encontró su otra mitad.


	10. Gian Carletti

**_Quiero disculparme por tardarme en actualiza, sé que no es excusa pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Muchas gracias a todas(os) ustedes por seguirla y dejarme sus comentario. Espero les guste el capitulo_**

 ** _Saludos :D_**

 **Gian Carletti**

La fiesta comenzaba cuando los dos magos arribaron al salón del palacio. Habían viajado a España al cumpleaños de Antonio de Castilla duque de Alba, uno de los cónsules a los que ya habían persuadido para la firma del tratado. La fiesta se celebraba en uno de los castillos del duque donde se encontraba la crema y nata de las sociedades mágicas europeas.

A diferencia de otras veces, desde el momento en que entraron en el salón llamaron de inmediato la atención, tanto las damas como los caballeros voltearon a ver a la atractiva pareja. Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a vestir de esa manera y mucho menos sentir todas las miradas sobre su persona.

Tomándola por la cintura, Draco la dirigió de inmediato a la pista de baile. El solo sentir el contacto de su mano en la desnudez de su espalda le erizo la piel y aún más cuando percibió su tibio aliento en su oído mientras le hablaba. Era impresionante como se acoplaba su cuerpo a la perfección con el del rubio, quien se movía sinuoso de una manera sensual y elegante, guiándola como si hubieran sido pareja de baile por años.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – dijo la castaña notablemente turbada

\- Nada, solo que se me hace increíble que seas la misma insufrible que conocí hace tanto tiempo. Digo, no es que nunca te haya visto arreglada, porque si mi memoria no me es infiel, cuando estábamos en cuarto año en el baile de Navidad te veías bastante mona, pero nada que ver con la joven con la que estoy bailando.

\- Deja de burlarte de mí Malfoy - dijo bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color carmín. El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada ante su actitud. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que vería a esa aguerrida chica totalmente sonrojada. El rubio sintió como la chica se tensaba e intentaba salir de entre sus brazos tratando de huir de esa embarazosa situación, pero Draco no se lo permitió si ni que se afianzo a un más de su cintura

\- No es burla Granger, estoy siendo sincero contigo. Digo ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? No estoy tratando de ligarte ni mucho menos, la verdad no eres mi tipo.- Hermione sintió un extraño e indefinido malestar al escucharlo- mira ahí está Gian con su bola de aduladores como siempre – le dijo cambiando de tema. A la castaña le dio gracia que el rubio se expresara así del italiano, puesto que según recordaba, Draco era de ese tipo de personas que le gustaba ser el centro del universo cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts. Hermione volteo hacia donde el rubio le indicaba y entonces lo vio.

Gian Carletti se encontraba en medio de un grupo de personas riendo divertido. Era un mago verdaderamente guapísimo; alto, elegante, de cuerpo atlético, piel tostada, pelo rizado color negro y la sonrisa más divina que hubiera visto jamás. Hermione se quedó viéndolo embobada mientras terminaba la pieza disimulando todo lo que pudo para que el mago no lo notara.

\- Vamos a la barra a tomar algo Granger. Dijo tomándola por la cintura- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Martini?

\- No, eso solo lo tomo cuando tengo un día difícil. Se me antoja una copa de champagne

\- Me das un Pernod-Ricard y un Whisky Glenavon Special Liqueur en las rocas.- La chica se quedó pasmada ante el amplio conocimiento del rubio en cuestión de licores, para ella el champagne solo era un vino burbujeante que le hacía cosquillas – Bien ahora lo que tienes que hacer es tratar de seducir a Gian, ¿ok?

\- ¡¿Perdón?! ¡Óyeme estas muy equivocado si crees que yo me voy a prostituir de esa manera!

\- Necesitamos su firma para que el tratado sea autorizado, además yo lo hago cada que se requiere y no te lo recrimino ¿o sí?

\- Eso es porque tú eres un…..- El rubio no le dio tiempo de terminar la palabra cuando de pronto de la nada la beso. Hermione sentía que se le doblaban las piernas al sentir los cálidos labios de Draco posesionarse de su boca. Fue un beso corto pero para Hermione estuvo cargado de erotismo dejándola pisando entre nubes cuando este lo dio por terminado, Tenía mucho que no sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando en su vientre - ¿Qué haces? – dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Es solo un presentimiento – contesto sonriendo para después tomar su copa y retirarse a una distancia prudente sin perderla de vista. Apenas se había ido, Gian Carletti se acercó a la chica como un felino al acecho de su presa.

\- Buenas noches bella ragazza ¿te diviertes? Gian Carletti de la casa de Biancavilla – dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano sin despegar su penetrante mirada de los ojos de la chica mientras sonreía de manera seductora.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione Granger mucho gusto.- La chica se sentía verdaderamente turbada con aquella mirada que la desnudaba, como un pequeño siervo ante el acoso del depredador

\- Veo que tu pareja te ha dejado sola y una mujer tan hermosa no puede estarlo ¿me permites acompañarte? – Hermione vio la oportunidad de "seducir" al apuesto mago y tomando todo el valor Grifindor que tenia se lanzó al ruedo

\- Malfoy es solo un compañero de trabajo, no mi pareja y aunque vinimos juntos no estamos obligados a estarlo durante la velada – le dijo con la sonrisa más sensual que pudo gesticular ante su nerviosismo.

\- ¡Perfecto ragazza! ¿Me concedes esta pieza entonces?

\- Por supuesto, esta y todas las que desees- contesto lo más coqueta que pudo.

Se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile ante la atenta mirada del rubio que no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que hacia el pelinegro. Draco no perdió de vista a Hermione en toda la noche, como lo esperaba la castaña no se sentó junto a él a la hora de la cena si no en la mesa de Gian junto con su grupo de amigos que reían divertidos de las ocurrencias de alguno de ellos, mientras el pelinegro no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione susurrándole algo al oído o simplemente poniendo la mano sobre la suya. Había una silenciosa rivalidad entre ambos por ver quién era mejor con las damas y Draco contaba con eso para acercar a Hermione hacia su contrincante.

Conscientemente sabía que eso era buena señal puesto que se estaba logrando lo que él esperaba y sin embargo mientras la observada no podía evitar sentir un deje de coraje emerger desde su estómago ocasionando que apretara la quijada y frunciera sus labios en con una mueca de desdén plasmada en su rostro cada que veía como el pelinegro posaba su mano en la desnuda piel de la cintura de la chica, como se inclinaba para hablarle al oído sabrá Merlín que cochinadas que ruborizaban a la castaña haciéndola ver candorosamente sugestiva y cada que la veía sonreírle a ese estúpido. Sobre todo cuando el susodicho no perdía oportunidad de restregarle de manera jactanciosa con aquella sínica mueca que le había quitado a la chica. Si el idiota supiera que era gracias e él que la insufrible sabelotodo se viera de aquella manera tan seductora y deseable, que era por él que la chica más atractiva de la fiesta estuviera a su lado, un momento ¿atractiva? ¿Desde la ratona de biblioteca era atractiva? En definitiva el alcohol estaba siendo mella en él.

Trato de distraerse y disfrutar de la elegante fiesta con alguna de las bellezas que pululaban en el lugar, sin embargo, era imposible evitar que sus ojos se posaban en la muchacha sentada entre aquella bola de pránganas unas mesas más allá. Hermione meneó su cabeza riéndose dulcemente cuando Gian dijo algo a su oído y los hombros del pelinegro temblaron producto de sus carcajadas; sin poder soportarlo más se levantó y fue hacia la barra pidiendo un wiski doble el cual tomo de un solo trago.

Hermione dejo escapar un largo suspiro y bajo la vista hacia su copa. De algún modo era consciente de que alguien no dejaba de observarla, podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella en cada movimiento que hacía y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber quién era y eso en vez de molestarla le inquietaba y hasta cierto punto la halagaba.

Sentía un temblor en su estómago cada que su mirada se topaba con la de él mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que Gian le decía en ese momento. Era imposible lo que le estaba pasando, teniendo a su lado a uno de los hombres más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, ella solo tenía ojos para el rubio que unas mesas más allá levantaba su copa ofreciéndole un brindis como diciéndole " _anda, hazlo_ "

-Permíteme un momento, ahora vuelvo – dijo la castaña levantándose – necesito ir al tocador- Gian se levantó en clara muestra de galantería retirando su silla

-Claro ragazza, estaré al pendiente de que nadie me robe a la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta – dijo coqueto mientras le guiñaba un ojo causando que la chica enrojeciera una vez más.

Cuando Hermione salió del tocador un poco más tranquila se encontró con Draco que la esperaba

-¿Cómo va todo Granger? ¿Te diviertes?- a la castaña no le pasó inadvertido el deje de molestia en la voz de su compañero de trabajo

-Todo va bien, Gian es encantador- dijo tratando de oírse convincente

-Sí, eso me han dicho. Yo la verdad considero que es un imbécil pero cuestión de gustos- bufo en claro gesto de molestia cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba en una de las columnas que custodiaban el tocador de damas

-¿Celos Malfoy?

-Preocupación más bien

-¿Estas preocupado por mí? ¡Esto sí que es una revelación!

-No te equivoques Granger, lo único que importa es el proyecto así que abócate a eso y deja de coquetear con Gian- siseo arrastrando las palabras, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en el colegio

-Tú fuiste el de la idea que tengo que seducirlo, así que no entiendo por qué tu comentario. Además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él es mi problema no el tuyo. Yo jamás te he dicho nada cuando me has dejado botada por llevarte a la cama de alguna de tus conquistas- sentencio molesta, no sabía por qué pero el comentario del rubio la había lastimado

-Tienes razón Granger, No es mi problema cuantas veces metes a Gian en tu cama, solo te recuerdo que la prioridad es el tratado, no lo olvides- y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la barra, necesitaba algo fuerte y pronto para aplacar el demonio de los celos que hasta ese momento ignoraba existiera dentro de él, mientras Hermione regresaba dolida a su mesa dispuesta a disfrutar lo más posible el resto de la noche sin que le importara Draco en lo absoluto.

Hermione pasó una hermosa velada, jamás imagino que Gian fuera tan divertido y encantador, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse deseada como mujer y eso le gusto. Recordaba las palabras que Lean le dijera " _tienes todo el equipo y podría tener a cualquier hombre babeando por ti"_ y en ese momento mareada por la euforia de las galanterías del pelinegro y el alcohol ingerido tuvo la seguridad de que si ella lo deseara seria así, lástima que el rubio que la miraba a lo lejos no pensara lo mismo.


	11. ¿Celoso?

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y me dejen en un su Review_**

 ** _Saludos :D_**

 **¿Celoso?**

Draco bufo con fastidio cuando entro aquella maña a la oficina que compartía con Hermione, tenía casi una semana soportando las cursilerías de Granger con el imbécil de Gian. Todos los días llegaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas de su parte y ya eran tantos que aquello parecía una jungla. Lo mismo pasaba con los dulces y chocolates que la lechuza del pelinegro dejaba sin falta a medio día sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

Muchas veces al regresar de algún pendiente la encontraba en banales pláticas por red flu con el italiano, las cuales siempre terminaban de manera abrupta en cuanto notaban su presencia. Era escandaloso ver las portadas de las revistas donde los anunciaban como "la pareja del año" donde publicaban fotos de ambos en algún restaurante o paseando simplemente haciendo especulaciones de la posible relación que se podría estar gestando entre ambos.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que los días pasaban y la familiaridad con que ambos se trataban se hacía más evidente mientras la firma del tratado seguía sin efectuarse. Siempre había una excusas que evitaba que Gian estampara su estúpida firma en el documento, y eso lejos de preocupar a la castaña en su lugar actuaba como una ridícula adolecente enamorada a la que no le importa nada más allá que su nariz.

Tenía que actuar, él tenía que hacer algo o el trabajo realizado durante esas semanas se perdería, tal vez el haber embellecido a Hermione aquella noche no fue una gran idea, porque ahora no solo Gian la había notado, si no toda la sociedad.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Hermione hablaba sin parar moviendo frenéticamente sus manos, mientras trataba de narrarle a un atento y silencioso Harry todos los pormenores de su dinámica laboral con Malfoy, especialmente lo ocurrido durante la última semana en donde el humor del rubio estaba por demás pesado.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Primero me disfraza en alguien totalmente diferente a mí para ofrecerme como carnada a Gian y cuando las cosas salen como el las planeo ¡Ahora se ofende! No hace más que refunfuñar cada vez que el nombre de Gian se menciona y ni que decir cuando llega uno de sus excéntricos regalos, pareciera como si le estuvieran clavando un palo en el….

-Está celoso – la interrumpió tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su café sonriendo de aquella manera tan característica de ciertos Slytherin

-¿Perdón?- refuto la castaña sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿es que acaso Harry se estaba volviendo demente?

-Sí, celoso. Vamos Hermione, no me vengas a decir que un geniecillo como tú no se ha dado cuento

-¿Acaso te volviste loco Harry? O es que algún hechizo aturdidor te golpeo en la cabeza, eso totalmente improbable por no decir que irrisorio

\- Es lógico Herms, analízalo y veras que tengo razón. Conocemos a Malfoy desde que éramos niños y aunque ha madurado en muchos aspectos no deja de ser Malfoy

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo despreocupada doblando su servilleta, aunque en su interior un sentimiento parecido a emoción burbujeaba, algo que no paso desapercibido por su interlocutor y eso a Harry lo divertía aún más

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo es él, engreído, vanidoso, convenenciero, egocéntrico, eso sin contar que le encanta que la gente a su alrededor se la pase adulándolo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con Gian?- respondió la chica

-Que desde que Carletti apareció Malfoy dejo de ser el centro de tu universo- sentencio el niño que vivió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito exaltada la castaña

\- Vamos Hermione, por supuesto que lo es. Desde que tú y Malfoy están juntos laboralmente no has parado de hablar de él. Primero despotricabas por cada detalle que a tu parecer hacia mal pero de un tiempo para acá no he escuchado más que elogios hacia su persona, sobre lo diferente que es al crio que conocimos en el colegio, lo trabajador y responsable que se ha vuelto y en el formidable equipo que han conformado.

-Porque es cierto, no tengo ningún problema en reconocer sus cualidades- Objeto tratando de que fuera una respuesta de lo más normal

\- ¡Aja! Y eso incluye lo caballeroso, atento y distinguido que es, lo endemoniadamente bien que se ve con los trajes y las túnicas de marca, lo maravillosa y enigmática que es su sonrisa, la inteligencia y astucia que no sabías que tenía y lo sorprendentemente compatibles que resultaron ser – Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se fueron tornaron de rojo intenso mientras un calor abochornante subía hasta sus orejas- Admítelo Herms, Draco Malfoy te gusta.

\- No, no es… es solo que…-tartamudeo

-Te gusta, y hasta cierto punto es normal. Malfoy es todo lo que siempre quisiste que Ron fuera y no tiene nada de malo

-¿No?- pregunto asombrada por las palabras de su mejor amigo

-Por supuesto que no, la guerra cambio a muchas personas y Malfoy está incluido, ya no es el imbécil que solía ser, aunque sigue siendo de mis personas menos favoritas. Solo te pido que antes que inicies cualquier cosa con él arregles tus asuntos con Ron

-¿Qué asuntos?- Harry le ofreció una mirada significativa que ella ignoro olímpicamente bebiendo de su taza de café- Ron y yo no tenemos ninguno. Terminamos ¿lo recuerdas?

-Yo no diría que a una nota de dos renglones enviada por una lechuza se le pueda llamar terminar y menos después de todo lo que han compartido juntos Hermione.

\- Esta bien- respondió fastidiada esperando ya ese sermón que empezaba a cansarle- hablare con el tan pronto regrese ¿sabes cuándo será eso?

-Eso es información clasificada

-¿Clasifi…? ¡Oh vamos!

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas en mi profesión, pero te prometo que en cuanto se reporte serás la primera en saberlo

-Que gracioso Harry- bufo molesta dando otro sorbo a su café mientras aclaraba sus ideas. Realmente agradecía tener a Harry con ella porque a pesar de ser amigo de ambos y cuñado de Ron, nunca había mostrado preferencia por alguno, si no que al contrario se había mantenido al margen respetando sus decisiones, cosa que le agradecía sobremanera – entonces…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿crees que Malfoy está celoso por mí?

-Bueno, yo no podría asegurar eso- dijo matando de golpe la ilusiones de la chica-pero dada la atención que recibe de ti, ha de ser difícil el tener que soportar ya no ser solamente él y tener que compartir tu atención con Carletti, algo parecido a lo que ocurría en el colegio cuando tu sobresalías más que el en los estudios

-¿Y tú por ser el elegido?

-¡Exacto!

-Bien, es bueno saber que hay cosas que no cambian – dijo desesperanzada dando un suspiro

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Esa mañana cuando la castaña arribo a su oficina se percató que Draco aún no había llegado, cosa que le extraño puesto que la noche anterior en la que había asistido a un coctel en el consulado de Varsovia, no lo había visto liarse con ninguna de las hermosas mujeres que pululaban en la fiesta.

\- Mi hermosa ragazza ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal dormiste? Espero te hayas divertido la noche de ayer - la cabeza de un sonriente pelinegro proveniente de su chimenea la sobresalto

-¡Gian! Me asustaste, muy bien gracias ¿y tú? Y sí, me la pase muy bien- dijo la castaña ruborizada

\- ¿Qué has pensado sobre aceptar mi invitación de pasar el fin de semana en mi villa?

\- Lo siento Gian pero no creo poder, tengo mucho trabajo

\- Seria una visita de trabajo ragazza donde veríamos los pormenores de ese tratado del que me hablaste– Hermione sabía que el pelinegro la estaba manipulando para aceptar la invitación y lo que ello conllevaba, porque estaba segura que no solo sería una visita de trabajo, eso le quedo más que claro la última noche que salió con el Italiano. Pero necesitaba su firma en ese documento por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar - ¿entonces que dices?

\- Esta bien acepto, pero será una visita de trabajo ¿ok?

\- Por supuesto ragazza, pero eso no impedirá que te muestre los hermosos parajes de la villa ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, después de haber concluido con lo laboral, me encantaría conocerla

\- Entonces te espero mañana temprano, te aseguro que Colle di Val d'Elsa te encantara….será inolvidable te lo prometo – dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer

\- ¿Qué será inolvidable? – dijo una voz molesta a sus espaldas sobresaltándola nuevamente

\- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy, por cierto buenas "tardes" por lo que veo se te pegaron las sabanas –dijo la castaña irónicamente

\- Pase primero a ver algo referente a mis empresas que requería solución inmediata por eso el retraso. Aun no me has dicho ¿Qué será inolvidable?

\- Nada, ya te lo dije – sentencio la castaña mientras acomodaba los pergaminos esparcidos en su escritorio

\- Quiero creer que todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena y el tratado con Italia está firmado ¿cierto?

\- Bueno…no, se rehusado a que hondáramos en el tema, pero Gian me invito a pasar el fin de semana en Colle di Val d'Elsa para hablar de eso

\- Dudo mucho que el estúpido de Gian esté pensando en dedicarle su fin de semana a nuestro tratado Granger – gruño - ¿Aceptaste?

\- Por supuesto, es vital su firma y no regresare a Inglaterra hasta obtenerla y de paso me recreare con los hermosos paisajes que ofrece la toscana

\- ¿Paisajes? Aja, te apuesto lo que quieras que lo único que veras en todo el fin de semana será lo maravilloso que es el techo de su habitación.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo ruborizándose al entender la connotación de su comentario

-¿A caso crees que te invita para otra cosa? Porque por lo que se ve no lo ha conseguido, a menos de que seas una fiera en la cama, cosa que dudo mucho la verdad.

-¡No voy a hablar de mi vida privada y mucho menos de mi vida sexual contigo! y para tu información se pueden obtener muchas cosas sin necesidad de que haya sexo de por medio, así que si no tienes más estupideces que decir voy organizar MI viaje – dijo la chica furiosa antes de azotar la puerta al salir dejando a un pensativo rubio

\- Tratándose de Gian Carletti en verdad lo dudo….


	12. Perdidos

**_Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo en leer las locuras de esta servidora, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y me dejen su comentario porque créanme que es un gran aliciente para seguir._**

 ** _Saludos :D_**

 **CAPITULO 11 PERDIDOS**

Era muy temprano cuando Hermione Granger llego al ministerio al área de trasladores para pasar el fin de semana en Italia en compañía de Gian. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de tirantes color perla con estampado en flores y unas sandalias de tacón bajo y un sombrero de mimbre de ala ancha adornado con una colorida flor que le hacían juego a su atuendo. Se sentía nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, nunca había estado con un hombre diferente a Ron y aunque Gian era un tipo encantador y muuuuy guapo no lo podía negar, la verdad es que no se sentía preparada para tener intimidad con él, pero ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse, además tenía que convencerlo de que firmara el tratado, el tiempo se les estaba agotando y Gian aún se mostraba renuente a estampar su firma en el documento por lo que ese fin de semana era decisivo para el futuro del proyecto.

\- Buenos días Granger- una voz que últimamente conocía muy bien se oyó a su espalda- ¿de quién fue la brillante idea de salir a las 6:00 de la mañana un sábado? Como que no podíamos irnos a media día como todo el mundo

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la respuesta de una sorprendida castaña que lo último que espero fue ver al causante de todo ese lio.

\- ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Te acompañare a Colle di Val d'Elsa por supuesto

-¡¿Estás loco?! Gian me invito a mí pasar el fin de semana en la Toscana, no a ti

\- Según lo que escuche te hizo la invitación para hablar del proyecto ¿cierto? Y yo soy parte del equipo que está a cargo de este proyecto ¿cierto? Luego entonces si te invita a ti eso me incluye mí, además no confió en Gian, Se cuáles son sus intenciones así que deberías agradecerme por ir a salvaguardar tu honor.

-¡Estas demente si crees que voy a aceptar esa tontería! ¡Ya estoy demasiado grandecita para necesitar chaperón! Así que hazme favor de regresarte por donde viniste.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso Granger dije que iré a Colle di Val d'Elsa e iré, así que no tienes más remedio que aguantarte – La discusión se tornaba cada vez más intensa atrayendo la curiosa mirada de los presentes, y tal vez hubiera seguido si no fuera porque era el turno de la castaña en la ventanilla de trasladores

\- Señorita Granger, su traslador está listo, si fuera tan amable de seguirme la guiare al área donde podrá tomarlo

\- Buenos días linda- le dijo el rubio coqueto a la encargada – hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y necesitamos que el traslador sea activado para dos

\- Por supuesto que no, ya te dije Malfoy que no iras conmigo, cuando tú te vas de conquista yo no te acompaño así que no veo por qué tu debas de hacerlo.

\- ¿Ósea que no vas a trabajar en el proyecto si no que vas de conquista?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Pues eso fue lo que dijiste, o al menos así me sonó a mí. ¿No es cierto señores? –dijo a la concurrencia de manera teatral provocando que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un rojo brillante- a ver Granger aclaremos las cosas, si vas por cuestiones de trabajo no veo por qué yo no pueda ir dado que esto nos compete a ambos, ahora si como dices este viaje es de placer y de ligue, entonces me retiro porque en efecto no tengo nada que hacer dado que no me interesa ser el mal tercio ni fungir como tu niñera así que dime, ¿voy o no?.- La castaña estaba en un estado de vergüenza y enojo que casi grito

\- ¡Si Malfoy, puedes ir! -y dándose media vuelta se adentró al área de los trasladores

\- Es lo que yo decía, ¿ven? -Dijo el rubio a la concurrencia de manera coqueta antes de dirigirse donde iba la chica

Llegaron a un patio donde se encontraba una lata y poniendo sus dedos sobre ella se activó succionándolos en un remolino que los llevo a algún lugar de Italia.

Hermione aún se sentía algo mareada después del viaje en traslador, la verdad es que ella prefería los viajes muggles cómodamente sentada en un avión leyendo un libro y escuchando música que esa forma tan burda de viajar, pero lamentablemente el viñedo de Gian se encontraba en una de las poblaciones mágicas de Italia y no había vuelos hasta ahí y la población muggle más cercana se encontraba a más de 500 kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -Pregunto un desorientado rubio dando vueltas sin lograr reconocer el lugar.

\- Como donde, pues en Colle di Val d'Elsa - dijo la chica aun molesta.

\- No Granger, este no es Colle di Val d'Elsa a menos que haya cambiado tanto en tan pocos años este no es el pueblo del idiota de Gian.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que no es Colle di Val d'Elsa?

\- Porque no es la primera vez que vengo y créeme, este no es… no tengo la más remota idea de a donde me has traído Granger.

\- Pe…pero se supone que debíamos estar en Colle di Val d'Elsa estás seguro que no es aquí?

\- Completamente seguro, tú hiciste la reservación del traslador ¿no? Así que tú debes saber dónde diablos estamos Granger.

\- No la hice yo, Amy se encargó de eso –dijo preocupada la chica – en verdad Malfoy no sé dónde estamos.

\- Bueno al menos traes el permiso para uso de magia internacional ¿cierto?

-No lo creí necesario puesto que según el decreto número 103 del código de magia internacional, si eres invitado por un mago para cohabitar su casa por un tiempo determinado, este será el responsable de la magia que se produzca en dicha propiedad.

\- ¡Conozco la ley Granger no es necesario que la recites! – Dijo el rubio molesto – ¡Pero eso no ayuda en nada, por confiar en ti sabelotodo, no me traje mi carnet de uso internacional, así que estamos varados en Merlín sabrá donde y sin poder usar magia!

\- Yo no te pedí que vinieras Malfoy, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que insististe así que no me grites.

-¡Demonios Hermione! ¡Estamos perdidos en medio de la nada!- A toda respuesta la chica acomodo su bolso y comenzó a caminar tomando el sendero más próximo - ¡¿A dónde crees que vas Granger?!

\- No me voy a quedar a escuchar tus lamentos aquí Malfoy, a algún lugar debe de llegar este sendero así que si no quieres pasar la noche en el montes más vale que muevas tus pies y empieces a caminar.

Caminaron un par de horas a ratos en silencio y a ratos discutiendo por el clima, el color de la tierra, el sol y un sinfín de tonterías hasta que cerca del medio día llegaron a un riachuelo donde la castaña se despojó de sus sandalias metiéndose para refrescarse un poco.

\- El agua esta deliciosa Malfoy por que no vienes a refrescarte un poco.

\- Estas demente si pretendes que yo meta mis pies ahí, quien sabe que bichos y bacterias se me puedan pegar.

\- Pues tú te lo pierdes la verdad – la castaña se sentó a la sombra de un olivo con sus pies aun dentro del arroyo extrayendo de su maleta una pequeña bolsa de almendras -¿Gustas?

-¿Qué son? – pregunto curioso el rubio, la verdad es que se sentía hambriento.

\- Almendras, es un buen bocadillo para calmar el hambre. La verdad es que son de mis semillas favoritas además de que son muy nutritivas.

\- Solo dame un puñado y deja la clase de nutrición para otro momento – Draco comenzó a agarrar de la bolsa que le ofrecía la castaña terminando sentado al lado de la misma contemplando el paisaje. Era en verdad un paraje hermoso, donde el verde predominaba y grandes árboles se erguían orgullosos, a la orilla del riachuelo un sinfín de florecillas silvestres de todos los colores aromatizaban el ambiente y los trinos de los pájaros en los árboles se escuchaban por todos lados.

-Es un lugar muy bello – dijo la castaña jugueteando con sus pies – se respira mucha paz y tranquilidad.

\- Es bonito si te gustan los lugares rústicos, la verdad es que preferiría estar recostado en una hamaca en el caribe degustando una deliciosa mariscada acompañado de una rica y refrescante margarita y degustando un buen habano cubano.

\- Oye eso suena delicioso – rio divertida la castaña- Aunque la margarita la cambiaría por un Martini doble extra seco con muchas aceitunas y sin el habano obviamente.

\- Granger, no sabía que te gustaran las bebidas fuertes. Bueno basta de charla, sigamos caminando por que nos puede agarrar la noche y la verdad es que no tengo la mínima intención de pasarla en este lugar.

\- Sí, tienes razón. En la época de la guerra yo dormí muchas veces en lugares como este, las noches pueden ser peligrosas- Draco solo guardo silencio ante el comentario, no quería recordar todo aquello cosa que la chica percibió de inmediato.

Siguieron caminando un par de horas más hasta que llegaron a una carretera donde paso una camioneta Ford del 56 vieja y destartalada manejada por un anciano. Hermione al verla no perdió tiempo y alzo su mano pidiendo que pararan lo que el hombre hizo

\- Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Colle di Val d'Elsa?

\- La signorina mi dispiace non parlo la vostra lingua (lo siento señorita yo no hablo su idioma)

\- Disculpe, no lo entiendo – dijo la castaña

\- El señor dice que no habla tu idioma – dijo el rubio - Come mancato raggiungimento Colle di Val d'Elsa (cuanto falta para llegar a Colle di Val d'Elsa)

\- ¿Hablas Italiano Malfoy? -Dijo la castaña sorprendida

\- Hablo 10 idiomas Granger, me ofende que te sorprendas

\- Sono a Casole d'Elsa , Colle di Val d'Elsa è di circa tre o quattro ore qui (están en Casole d'Elsa, Colle di Val d'Elsa esta como a cuatro o cinco horas de aquí)

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Que tu bendita secretaria nos mandó a Casole d'Elsa que está a cinco horas de Colle di Val d'Elsa – dijo el rubio rechinando los dientes enfatizando el error sin ocultar su enojo - Siamo spiacenti , qualche villaggio dove possiamo riposare e trascorrere la notte ? (disculpe, algún poblado donde podamos descansar y pasar la noche?)

Monteriggioni è a circa un miglio di distanza, se vogliono possono portare c'è una locanda dove si può trascorrere la notte (Monteriggioni esta como a una milla de distancia, si quieren los puedo acercar, ahí hay una posada donde pueden pasar la noche) – El rubio puso cara de espanto de solo imaginarse tener que subir en ese cacharro muggle

\- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Qué dice?

\- Que hay un poblado como a una milla y que si lo deseamos él nos puede llevar pero estas loca si crees que me voy a subir a esa cosa.

\- Pues si quieres quédate yo si le tomó la palabra al señor – dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta y sentándose al lado del anciano lo que no le quedó más remedio al rubio que entrar al vehículo y esperar que no se fueran a enterar sus conocidos.

Emprendieron el camino mientras oían una vieja canción Italiana por una carretera llena de arboledas y pastizales. El Señor Balbiano era un viejito muy simpático y amable que les ofreció un poco de queso y pan para hacerle el trayecto más llevadero.

\- Lascio qui , seguire il percorso e dove sono queste mura in lontananza è Monteriggioni, vicino fretta o semplicemente prendere il temporale (Hasta aquí los dejo, sigan el camino y ahí donde se ven esas murallas a lo lejos es Monteriggioni, está cerca solo dense prisa o los agarrara la tormenta) – dijo el anciano señalando el pequeño poblado .

\- Molte grazie – dijo una sonriente castaña bajándose de la camioneta acomodando su bolso en el brazo

\- Andando Granger, dice el viejo que caerá una tormenta y no deseo mojarme

-¿Tormenta? Pero si está el cielo bien despejado- no acababa de decir la oración cuando negras nubes de tormenta cubrieron el sol oscureciendo el cielo- Vaya creo que Balbiano debe ser brujo para predecir tan bien el clima

No bien habían caminado un par de pasos cuando gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer mojando al par de magos que emprendieron carrera rumbo al poblado pero fue en vano su esfuerzo por que sin esperarlo una lluvia torrencial termino empapándolos.

Monteriggioni era un municipio de 8.701 habitantes de la provincia de Siena en la región Italiana de Toscana. Era una preciosa población medieval construida en lo alto de una colina en 1203. El poblado estaba rodeado por una muralla circular y 14 torres de guardia levantadas para proteger la frontera de Siena contra las agresiones de Florencia. Ingresaron por la puerta principal de la fortaleza dirigiéndose a una de las casonas en cuyo frente colgaba un letrero que decía "Locanda" (posada).

Entraron al local escurriendo de sus ropas y pelo, la castaña estaba asombrada que aun existieran ese tipo de lugares en una ciudad muggle. Estaba como congelada en el tiempo decorada al estilo medieval, muy parecido al Caldero Chorreante, que si no estuviera segura de que aquel lugar era cien por ciento muggle hubiera jurado que era su sucursal.

El rubio se acercó al tabernero que era un hombre alto y corpulento, con una gran barriga y una larga barba color negro ataviado con un mandil que alguna vez fue blanco

\- Abbiamo bisogno di due camere (necesitamos dos habitaciones)

\- Buon signore pomeriggio, mi dispiace, ma ho solo una stanza, è alta stagione (buenas tardes señor, lo lamento pero solo tengo una habitación, es temporada alta)

\- Va bene, voglio che stanza (Esta bien, deme esa habitación)

-Signore con gusto, sono €300 ¿per registrare il quarto nome? ( con gusto señor, son €300, a que nombre registro el cuarto?)

\- Granger necesito €300 para pagar, démelos.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde se supone que te de esa cantidad?

\- Tú vives en el mundo muggle, ¿cierto? Así que obviamente manejas ese tipo de dinero, yo solo uso Galeónes, Sickles y Knuts.

\- Lo siento Malfoy, como iba a una comunidad mágica solo traigo galeones, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo la chica apesadumbrada

\- Abbiamo avuto un problema sulla strada e sono stati aggrediti da teppisti, non portare denaro contante . Ma ho questo orologio d'oro costa più di €300, potete darci un riparo , cibo e un veicolo in cambio di esso ? (Tuvimos un problema en el camino y fuimos asaltados por unos maleantes, no traigo efectivo. Pero tengo este reloj de oro que cuesta mucho más que 300 ¿puede darnos alojamiento, comida y un vehículo a cambio de él?) –dijo el rubio mostrando un hermoso reloj de cadena de entre sus ropas

\- Sembra vero, ma mi hanno già fregato tante volte in quel modo, così non credo più. Ho bisogno di confermare questo fatto è oro (Parece real pero ya me han timado muchas veces de esa forma, así que ya no me la creo. Necesito corroborar que efectivamente sea de oro)

\- Perché io non mento (hágalo porque yo no miento)

\- Vieni qui un momento Marchelo (Marchelo ven acá un momento) – grito el posadero a un grupo que se encontraba bebiendo unas cervezas en un rincón de la posada. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años se levantó algo molesto dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el par de magos - questo orologio è d'oro ? (¿este reloj es de oro?) – el hombre tomo la pieza y la empezó a analizar, saco de su bolcillo una lupa de joyero viéndola minuciosamente

\- Questo orologio è oro, potrebbe baleártelo a circa € 5000, si tratta di un pezzo molto bello, se si accetta Bartolini (Este reloj es de oro, podría avaluarlo en unos €5000, es una pieza muy bella, si fuera tú lo aceptaría Bartolino )

\- Perfetto ! Follow me pare scorta dei signori per la vostra camera (¡perfecto! síganme por favor señores los acompañare a su habitación) – Durante toda la conversación la castaña permaneció callada y expectante al ver como el rubio manejaba la situación, fue verdaderamente asombroso para ella ver como se desenvolvía en el mundo muggle a pesar de su recelo inicial.

-Vamos Granger – dijo el rubio siguiendo al posadero – por cierto, solo tienen una habitación así que tendremos que compartirla

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?! – Dijo la castaña totalmente enfurecida

\- Si Granger, debo estar demente para hospedarme en un lugar como este pero no hay de otra, a menos que pretendas dormir en despoblado con esta tormenta no tienes otra opción, además recuerda que yo fui el que pago por ella así que es mía. Deberías estar agradecida de que sea tan benévolo y te la comparta- contesto el rubio de manera cansina

Bartolino los llevo hasta una pequeña habitación de piso de madera y paredes de roca sólida, compuesta de una cama matrimonial adoselada flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche de madera tipo rustico, así como una cómoda vieja, un par de lámparas de petróleo, una mesa con dos sillas, un viejo sillón reposet y una chimenea de piedra que en ese momento se encontraba apagada.

\- Subito li fa salire i signori cenna, avendo buona notte (Enseguida les hare subir la cena señores, que tengan buena noche- dijo el posadero prendiendo las lámparas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación dándole a esta un aspecto acogedor.

Hermione aventó el bolso en la cama y se dirigió al baño sintiéndose frustrada por que no tenía regadera sino una tina antigua tipo vintage en color blanco con patas cromadas en forma de garras de león, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que llenarla mientras regresaba al cuarto en busca de sus cosas. Draco por su parte se había despojado de su ropa mojada y se encontraba sentado en el sillón ataviado con una fina bata para baño en espera de que llegara la cena ya que se encontraba muerto de hambre.

La castaña regreso al baño y para su mala suerte este no tenía puerta así que dirigiéndose a uno de los rincones del mismo comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas. Lo que no conto es que desde donde se encontraba el rubio tenía una perfecta vista de lo que hacia la chica a través del gran espejo que estaba colocado en la habitación. Draco se encontraba embelesado, después de verla enfundada en aquel vestido con el que acudió a la fiesta no podía dejar de imaginársela desnuda y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no lo podía creer, la chica era de verdad hermosa, tenía un cuerpo bien definido con curvas bien pronunciadas, una espalda tersa que terminaba en un suculento y firme trasero que incitaba a ser acariciado.

Hermione se adentró en el agua caliente sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba agradablemente al contacto, el rubio estaba embobado al ver como los pezones de la chica se endurecían ante la caricia del agua. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo reacciono ante tales imágenes provocándole una gran erección que trataba de contener dentro del bóxer que aun vestía. Estuvo tentado de seguir a la chica y entrar junto con ella a la tina pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su transe.

\- Buon signore será, vi porto la cena Spero che vi piacerà (Buenas noches señor, les traigo su cena espero sea de su agrado)- dijo una chica de unos veintitantos años, aunque humilde muy hermosa llevando una charola con las viandas regalándole una radiante sonrisa al rubio que la miraba con ojos felinos.

\- Grazie – contesto el chico dándole acceso al cuarto a la moza que coquetamente dejo la charola en la mesa dirigiéndose al mago

\- Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa chiedete esso signore, io sono qui per servirvi (Si necesita algo mas no dude en solicitármelo señor, estoy para servirle) – dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación de manera seductora dejando en claro la doble intención de sus palabras.

\- Quien es – se oyó en el interior del baño

\- Una moza con la cena, ya sal de ahí o te arrugaras como pasa. Tengo mucha hambre y no te esperare a cenar.

Hermione salió de la tina envolviendo su cuerpo con una gran toalla y secando su cabello con otra rumbo a la mesa donde la doncella había colocado las viandas. Se acomodó en una de las sillas procurando que ni un milímetro de su cuerpo se descubriera disponiéndose a cenar.

\- Ya era hora Granger, casi me desmallo de hambre y tú ni ganas de salir del agua, como que no hubieras tenido bastante con el empapón que nos dimos con la lluvia. Anda sirve la cena.

\- ¿Acaso me viste cara de elfo? – Dijo la castaña tomado su plato sirviéndose una abundante porción de espagueti con albóndigas y un gran trozo de lasaña - si tienes hambre sírvete tú.

\- Hay ocasiones como esta que no sabes cuan mal me caes Granger – contesto el rubio tomando uno de los platos.

Ambos cenaron en silencio devorando los manjares que les habían llevado. Draco miraba de reojo como la chica se enredaba el espagueti en su tenedor para después llevárselo a la boca de manera elegante y se sorprendió mucho que volviera a servirse una nueva ración cuando este se terminó de su plato.

Le parecía increíble verla comer con tanto entusiasmo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que las mujeres pudieran disfrutar de la comida sin estar preocupadas de la cantidad de calorías que estaban ingiriendo. En cambio ella lo hacía con tanta naturalidad. Hermione degustaba aquel pedazo de albóndiga cuando esta por accidente salió de su tenedor salpicándola y delicadamente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para limpiar los restos de salsa en un gesto por demás sencillo y espontáneo.

Draco abrió los ojos y las pupilas se le dilataron. De repente, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos dedos y de aquellos labios. Siguió con la mirada al pulgar salpicado de salsa introducirse en la boca entreabierta y húmeda de Hermione. Sintió la garganta seca al observar como sus rosados labios se estrechaban en torno a aquel dedo con presión y halaban hacia atrás en dos ocasiones, dejándolo limpio y con rastro de humedad. Pudo atisbar fugazmente una parte de su lengua. Pero fue el sonido gutural de placer que salió de la garganta de Hermione el que causó que se pusiera de pie de un brinco derramando parte de su vino sobre su regazo

\- Creo que es mi turno de tomar un baño – dijo el rubio tratando de que la chica no se percatara de su turbación. La castaña lo observo dirigirse hacia el baño aprovechando para sacar el camisón de su bolsa y vestirse, después se acomodó en el sillón en el que antes se encontrara el chico sirviéndose un poco más de vino en su copa. Distraídamente levanto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el baño sobresaltándose por la imagen que le regalo el espejo. Draco Malfoy se hallaba de espaldas quitándose el bóxer que traía puesto quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. Definitivamente del chico flacucho que conociera en el colegio no quedaba nada, ante ella se encontraba un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, con fuertes músculos marcados en su espalda, brazos, glúteos y piernas, su piel tan blanca y cremosa como la leche le daba un aspecto casi celestial que la dejo sin aliento. Tomo su copa de un solo trago y se dirigió a la cama completamente avergonzada rogando a Merlín que el chico no se hubiera percatado de la minuciosa inspección a la que fue objeto, cayendo en cuenta que si ella lo vio entonces el la vio a ella mientras se bañaba y su cara tomo un color tan rojo como el pelo Weasley

El rubio se adentró en la bañera sintiendo como el agua tibia relajaba sus músculos y cierta parte de su anatomía que necesitaba aclarar, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse concentrándose en tratar de recordar todos y cada uno de los defectos de la chica que no la hacía una mujer atractiva para él hasta hace poco.

\- Hazme un favor Granger, en mi maleta traigo un frasco color ambarino ¿Puedes traerlo?

\- Qué lata das Malfoy - La Chica busco el frasco en la ordenada maleta encontrándolo casi de inmediato, se dirigió al baño - Aquí lo tienes – dijo la castaña estirando la mando desde la entrada evitando ver hacia dentro

\- Por si no lo recuerdas Granger no puedo hacer magia y no tengo los brazos de calamar, así que ven y dámelo por qué no lo alcanzo.- La chica entro a la habitación con los ojos cerrados para evitar verlo, lo que le causó mucha gracia al rubio – a la izquierda Granger…no, no a la derecha, un poco más …un poco más….ya casi…- estiro su mano y el chico la atrapo jalándola para gastarle una broma, lo que no esperaba es que la chica trastabillara con el tapete de baño y callera dentro de la tina sobre él.

Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, el camisón mojado de la chica se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel dejando sus senos traslucidos pegados a su pecho, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón golpear vigorosamente y le pareció hermosa; la conocía desde que eran unos niños y sin embargo hasta ese momento fue que la vio verdaderamente y era sencillamente hermosa.

Hermione se sentía como hipnotizada ante esos acerados ojos clavados en los suyos, su respiración acelerada, su cara de sorpresa, su boca semi abierta y esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados.. Bastaba solo estirar un poco su cara para fundirse en ellos. No entendía, debería estar furiosa y sin embargo sentía su cuerpo temblar, como si no le perteneciera, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo existieran esos ojos que la hechizaban. Apenas tuvo control sobre su cuerpo salió corriendo de la bañera sin decir una sola palabra, tomo la primera toalla que tenía a la mano y se envolvió en ella saliendo presurosa hacia la habitación.

El joven mago se encontraba en shock, jamás imagino que esa pequeña broma terminaría así, su intención había sido solo mojarla para molestarla por lo ocurrido en la cena, pero nunca imagino que ella terminaría en sus brazos y eso inevitablemente lo alteró. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta en lo hermosa que era Hermione Granger, como debajo de esas capas de seriedad y perfección se encontraba una mujer hecha de fuego que se estremecía ante su contacto. Estuvo mucho dentro del baño dando tiempo para que la castaña se durmiera y de este modo no tener que lidiar con la tensión sexual que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando salió Hermione se encontraba dormida, su cabellera estaba desparramada sobre la almohada y su boca ligeramente abierta dándole un aspecto angelical. Maldijo mil veces al elfo encargado de empacar ya que se le olvido incluir su pijama. Sin más remedio se vistió uno de su bóxer y se dispuso a acostarse.

Tardo un poco en conciliar el sueño aun con lo cansado que se sentía, el aroma de la chica que yacía a su lado lo inquietaba sobremanera, cuando de pronto un cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo lo sobresalto. La temperatura debido a la tormenta había descendido y la chica se encontraba acurrucada a su cuerpo buscando un poco de su calor corporal. Su mejilla estaba recargada en su pecho lo que provoco que el corazón del rubio se acelerara. Era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer y peor aún, era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer sin haber tenido intimidad. Se alejó lo más que pudo tratando de no despertarla y sin más se quedó dormido.


	13. La Marca Tenebrosa

**_Muchas gracias por seguir las locuras de esta servidora, respondiendo a uno de sus cuestionamientos donde me preguntan si esta historia es un Dramione o y Ronmione, la respuesta creo yo que es ambos, dado que como podrán darse cuenta desde el prólogo Hermione y Ron están casado, pero Hermione también tiene su historia con Draco. Así que las (os) invito a que me acompañen hasta el final y ustedes me dicen donde la clasificarían ¿están de acuerdo?_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cuento con ellos ya que son muy importantes para mi_**

 ** _Saludos :D_**

 **Capítulo 12 La Marca Tenebrosa**

El hermoso canto de los pájaros entraba por sus oídos despertándola poco a poco, estaba abrazada a lo que imagino seria su mullida almohada sintiéndola más cálida y suave. De pronto recordó donde estaba y con quien abriendo los ojos abruptamente dándose cuenta que estaba abrazando el torso desnudo de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio dormía profundamente, su respiración pausada y su cabello cayendo juguetón sobre su cara lo hacía ver casi angelical. Se percató que Draco estaba al borde de la cama, seguramente el frio de la madrugada la había orillado a seguirlo buscando su calor, de pronto recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y totalmente apenada se levantó presurosa rumbo al baño despertando al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundido.

\- Que ya amaneció y debemos seguir nuestro viaje o buscar la manera de regresar a casa, así que levántate- como toda respuesta se hecho la almohada sobre la cara enredándose nuevamente – Hablo enserio Malfoy se hace tarde y hay que buscar el modo de irnos de aquí.- La chica se metió al baño saliendo rato después lista para continuar mientras el rubio seguía enredado como un capullo en las sabanas- voy a desayunar, te espero a bajo – sentencio antes de salir, el chico se estremeció ante el portazo y de mala gana se levantó dispuesto a iniciar el día.

El comedor estaba lleno de comensales a esa hora, el servicio de bufet apenas se daba abasto con la cantidad de huéspedes que en ese momento estaban citados para degustar lo que ahí se servía. Hermione se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro mientras disfrutaba de una humeante taza de café y saboreando un exquisito desayuno cuando Draco apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenos días Malfoy ¿dormiste bien? – dijo la chica sin levantar la vista de su libro.

\- Si llamas dormir al que toda la noche te tuviera encima de mí y por más que me movía no lograra que te me despegaras ni un poco, si Granger dormí excelente - dijo el rubio con la cara más angelical que pudo poner, lo que hizo que la castaña se atragantara con el café- descuida Granger, sé que soy irresistible y fue un privilegio para ti dormir conmigo así que no es la gran cosa

\- Eres odioso – dijo la chica completamente roja de vergüenza, sabía que no dejaría pasar ese incidente por alto, y mucho menos lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendría que resignarse a ser su burla durante días, armarse de paciencia para no terminar hechizándolo por todos los comentarios sarcásticos que seguramente le escupiría

\- ¿Quién sirve aquí? – Pero para sorpresa de la chica no hubo más que lo ya dicho, ni una frase, ni una burla…nada…. ¿sería acaso que Draco Malfoy estaría enfermo? ¡Un momento! Alguien había cambiado a Malfoy y ese que estaba sentado junto a ella sirviéndose café no era el original ¿o sí? Pero ahora que lo analizaba, desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos el rubio había dejado de agredirla por cualquier cosa como lo hacía en el colegio, nunca más la llamo "sangres sucia" o "sabelotodo" o "ratón de biblioteca", para él era simplemente Granger. El chico caprichoso y consentido que conociera ya no existía más, ante ella estaba un hombre enigmático, sexy, culto y al que se le antojaba descubrir.

\- Es servicio de Bufete, debes tomar tu plato y servirte tú mismo

\- Definitivamente el mundo muggle no sabe distinguir clases – dijo el rubio molesto poniéndose elegantemente de pie rumbo a las charolas. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! El viejo y tan conocido Draco Malfoy hacia su aparición, en definitiva estaba más cómoda con este porque sabía a qué aterecerse, estaba preparada para repelerlo, en cambio al otro…definitivamente no lo sabía y le asustaba lo que le hacía sentir

Desayunaron en silencio, la chica se encontraba bastante apenada por todo lo vivió la noche anterior sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia él podría descubrir todo el remolino de sentimientos que estaban emergiendo sin que lo pudiera evitar. Y el hecho de que esa mañana se viera tan apuesto no ayudaba en mucho…. ¡Un momento! ¿Apuesto? ¡¿De dónde sacaba que Draco Malfoy era apuesto?!...bueno una cosa es que la ropa muggle le quedara a la perfección, que es camisa gris oxford arremangada en sus antebrazos que hacía que su piel pero sobretodo sus ojos resaltaran más, ni que esos jeans le amoldaran tan bien ese hermoso trasero... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba el trasero de algún hombre? En especial el de Draco Malfoy…..definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con ella

-¿…Y bien Granger? ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a la hacienda del estúpido de Gian? – dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de ratatouille a su boca.

\- Según este libro, Colle di Val d'Elsa está relativamente cerca, así que calculo que en un par de horas estaremos en Castello Di San Gimignano siempre y cuando encontremos en que irnos.

\- Eso no es problema Granger, se supone que eso ya quedo arreglado ayer con el posadero. Así que apúrate y deja la lectura para después.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jamás en lo que llevaba de vida Draco Malfoy descendiente directo de la dinastía Black se imaginó que viajaría montado en esa araña. Aun no entendía cómo diablos fue que se dejó convencer por esa mujer en viajar (si es que a eso se le podía llamar viajar) de esa manera en esa endemoniada motoneta color rosa. Iba aferrado a la cintura de la joven, llevando ese ridículo casco que seguramente aplastaría su cabello y con los ojos cerrados a causa del aire y sin poder quejarse por que si abría la boca millones de bacterias entrarían en ella con todo el polvo que golpeaba su cara, eso sin contar que sintiera que en cada curva o cada bache saldría volando estrellándose en el pavimento; lo que hacía que se apretara más a la estrecha cintura y por ende al redondo trasero de la joven luchando con su cuerpo para que este no reaccionara de manera embarazosa.

Lo sentía aferrarse a sus cintura con su pecho totalmente pegado a su espalda, su respiración acelerada al igual que el palpitar de su corazón, estaba casi segura que era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy viajaba de esa manera, si lo pensaba era cómico, un hombre tan refinado y aristocrático montado en una motoneta no se veía todos los días.

El viento soplaba trayendo consigo el olor a hierba fresca, el aliento a menta del chico golpeado casi en su oído, el olor a maderas y la exquisita fragancia que se emanaba el rubio inundaba sus sentidos; esa mezcla de aromas le era tan familiar….¿dónde lo había olido?...su mente aletargada por ese delicioso aroma que narcotizaba todos sus sentidos le impedía recordar donde y de pronto como una cachetada la imagen de ella con dieciséis años frente a un caldero en una clase de pociones vino a su mente ¡Ese era el aroma! ¿Cómo era posible? Siempre estuvo convencida hasta ese momento que lo que la Amortentia le rebelaba era el olor de Ron ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! …..pero era imposible… ¿Cómo? …..¿Por qué?... En ese tiempo Draco Malfoy era su enemigo, su némesis, desde que tenía once años ese rubio le había hecho la vida de cuadritos a tal grado que lo llego a aborrecer, luego entonces ¿Por qué la Amortentia le señalaría esa mezcla de olores que en ese preciso momento inundaba sus sentidos?

Además, durante esos meses compartidos con el rubio jamás se había percatado de ese aroma, incluso ni cuando bailaban lo había notado, entonces ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior? Todos esos pensamientos golpeaban su mente analítica sin encontrarle lógica. Estaba tan distraída que apenas si noto como un jeep los rebaso parándose unos metros adelante y dos hombres bajaron interponiéndose en su camino.

La castaña tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su agilidad para no atropellar al par de matones que se le pusieron enfrente, y si no fuera porque era una estupenda conductora se hubieran estrellado en el gran roble que quedo a centímetros de su llanta delantera.

\- ¡ Questa è proprietà privata così a lungo qui! (Esto es propiedad privada así que largo de aquí) – gritaron aquellos individuos apuntándoles con armas de fuego

\- Quédate aquí Granger, yo arreglo esto. Siamo andati a Castello di San Gimignano, siamo ospiti di Gian Carletti (nos dirigimos a Castello Di San Gimignano, somos invitados de el señor Gian Carletti) – dijo el rubio desmontando la motoneta y quitándose el ridículo casco encarando molesto a los matones - Gian avviso loro ospiti inglesi arrivati (avísenle a Gian que sus invitados ingleses llegaron)

\- il capo ci ha detto di non aspettare quindi se qualcuno non vuole saltare la testa in due, è meglio inferno fuori (el patrón no nos avisó que esperara a nadie así que si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza en dos, es mejor que te largues güerito) – Draco sintió una gran furia crecer dentro de él, ningún estúpido muggle lo iba a insultar y mucho menos a amenazarlo.

Hermione veía a distancia la discusión y por las expresiones se notaba que no eran bien recibidos en aquel lugar, estaba a punto de decirle al rubio que era mejor regresar cuando de la nada un fuerte viento se soltó alrededor de ellos, sabía que se trataba del poder mágico del chico que al no poder utilizar el catalizador estaba a punto de salir e intuía que sería de manera explosiva. Aquellos individuos daban marcha atrás temerosos señalando el antebrazo de Draco.

-¡ Marchio Nero! –La marca tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo brillaba no en negro como ella la había visto tantas veces sino con destellos en plata - ¡¿qui si è?! (Quien eres)

\- ¡Sono Draco Malfoy, quindi se non si vuole farsi male che era meglio portarci a Gian subito!( Soy Draco Malfoy, así que si no quieren salir heridos más les vale que nos lleven ante Gian de inmediato)

\- Sir Certo, qualunque cosa tu dica, signore, qui basta portarlo al signor Castello di San Gimignano (Claro señor, lo que usted diga señor, por aquí señor enseguida lo llevamos a Castello di San Gimignano) – dijeron aquellos hombres de manera servil inclinándose ante el rubio. La chica estaba impresionada por el cambio tan radical de actitud de aquellos fulanos

\- Ven Granger, aquí los señores se ofrecieron "amablemente" a llevarnos a la casona del estúpido de Gian

\- ¿Que fue todo eso Malfoy?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Dejémoslo así, tú no viste nada y es mejor que lo olvides – dijo el chico completamente serio ayudando a la castaña a subir al jeep


	14. Reconciliaciones

**_Si, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y que no hay excusa ni pretexto que valga. Pero les aseguro que aunque me tarde, NO dejare esta historia inconclusa, es una promesa._**

 **Reconciliaciones**

Gian Carletti se encontraba en el porche de la casona cuando vio que uno de sus autos se acercaba, cuál fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar una hermosa cabellera de color castaño perteneciente a la chica que creyó lo había plantado.

-¡Mia bella! –Exclamó con alegría -creí que ya no vendrías me da tanto gusto verte.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Gian, no sabes cuánto – dijo el rubio desmontando de un salto del vehículo – por cierto tus sirvientes nos dieron un "cálido" recibimiento, gracias por ello, no esperaba menos de ti.

\- Draco… -masculló con desagrado -¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-Digamos que he venido a mantener "intacto" el honor de la dama –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Malfoy es mi socio y compañero Grian –se apresuró a aclarar Hermione -es parte importante del proyecto que discutiremos este fin de semana. Espero no te moleste el que lo haya incluido en la invitación que gentilmente me hiciste.

\- Claro que no mia bella… solo me sorprendió. Te esperaba desde ayer por medio de traslador como habías dicho ¿Qué paso?

\- Infinidad de cosas Gian, pero lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí. Quisiera asearme si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto mia bella, ¡Constanza! –una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de estatura baja, con algo de sobrepeso, pelo entrecano y de facciones amables entro a la habitación secando sus manos en un viejo mandil que colgaba de su inexistente cintura- lleva a la señorina a su stanza per favore. Mia bella si necesitas algo no dudes pedírselo a Constanza, ella es de toda mi confianza. Tus habitaciones están esperando por ti y no tardes que el almuerzo está casi listo - le dijo el italiano encaminándola dentro de la casona.

Hermione le regalo una sonrisa mientras seguía a la dama quien hacia el intento por hacerse entender correctamente. Gian guardó la compostura hasta que Hermione estuvo completamente fuera de vista, solo entonces se volvió hacia su rubio invitado con actitud retadora.

-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? A ti nadie te invito.-espeto sin ocultar su molestia apretando fuertemente su mandíbula

-No necesito invitación –le contesto el rubio con la más altanera de sus actitudes –Esta también es mi propiedad, o ¿acaso ya no recuerdas que gracias a tu abuelo un porcentaje de todos tus bienes le pertenecen a mi familia?

-Cómo olvidarlo "querido amigo" si tú no pierdes oportunidad de recalcarme que te tengo que soportar el resto de mi vida como una espina en mi trasero.

-Es bueno que lo recuerdes "amigo"… con permiso –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

-Deje a la ragazza en su habitación –interrumpió la voz de Constanza, pero Gian se hallaba muy ocupado mandándole toda su mala vibra a Draco mientras desaparecía de su vista -¿qué te pasa bambino? Es por el joven Malfoy ¿cierto?

-No sabes cómo lo detesto Nany!

-Ese estúpido pleito que tienen, deberías dejarlo atrás y ser feliz mi bambino, era tu mejor amigo ¡Y ahora mírate! No pueden estar juntos en un lugar porque se desata otra guerra mágica.

-¡Por Dios Nany! ¡Tú sabes lo que me hizo!

-Precisamente porque lo sé te lo digo, pero tu orgullo no te deja ver el gran favor que te hizo librándote de tamaña parassiti…bueno voy a ordenar que sirvan el almuerzo.

La villa de Gian era verdaderamente asombrosa, la castaña no dejaba de maravillarse con toda esa magnificencia, después de un suculento y tenso almuerzo había pedido al pelinegro le mostrara los alrededores antes de empezar a trabajar ante la palpable molestia de su rubio acompañante. Estaba segura que había una historia entre esos dos y estaba convencida que esa animadversión tenía un origen y tenía curiosidad por saber cuál.

Después del paseo Gian fue requerido en los establos dejándola sola y sin nada que hacer puesto que no había señales de Draco, así que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua.

Constanza se encontraba en ese momento azotando una masa, seguramente para preparar algún tipo de pasta para la cena cuando la castaña irrumpió en la habitación

-Hola bambina ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Un poco de agua si fuera tan amable.-Constanza dejo su labor dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar sus manos y poder servirle la bebida a la chica- gracias, en verdad muy refrescante

-De nada bambina –dijo la mujer volviendo a su tarea. Hermione se quedó un poco indecisa en irse, la verdad es que no le apetecía sentarse a esperar a Gian como él lo había sugerido, ni tampoco ir a buscar a Draco que quien sabe dónde o con quien estaría, así que opto por permanecer en la cocina viendo la habilidad de Constanza para manejar la masa -¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-No gracias, la verdad es que Gian se ocupó y no quiero estar sola; si me lo permite me gustaría ver lo que prepara.

-Claro linda, no hay problema. Esto es maza para preparar pasta. A mi bambino le encantan mi Fetuccini al pesto con crema de pollo y champiñones

-Suena delicioso- dijo sonriéndose mientras se acomodaba en uno de las sillas frente a la dama- sin que se ofenda ¿No sería más fácil usar su varita para amasarla?

-Fácil si niña, pero no quedaría con la consistencia que se requiere para que la pasta salga perfecta. Solo las manos te pueden decir cuando una masa esta lista.

-Es una finca muy grande y hermosa para que solo la atienda usted- dijo la chica viendo que en la cocina solo se encontraban las dos

-No bambina, hay elfos domésticos que se encargan de las labores, yo únicamente me encargo de atender a mi niño y consentirlo preparándole todo lo que le gusta

Hablaron un largo rato de cocina y cosas sin importancia hasta que inevitablemente la plática se encamino hacia la discordia que había entre Gian y Draco.

-Sucedió hace un tiempo, no sé si sepas pero el abuelo de Gian era un apostador. Ese vicio dejo casi en la ruina a la familia Carletti. Hasta que en una de esas apostó todo lo que le quedaba incluyendo a su esposa contra Abraxas Malfoy y como imaginaras perdió, esto ocasiono que Marchelo (así se llamaba el abuelo de Gian) se quitara la vida. Cuando el señor Malfoy se presentó a reclamar lo que había ganado se encontró con la noticia y una viuda joven y muy hermosa con un hijo pequeño; como comprenderás el viejo Abraxas no podía dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad.

Cuentan que de cierta forma enamoro a la abuela de Gian convirtiéndola en su amante; por supuesto nadie lo puede asegurar porque nunca se pudo comprobar. Dicen que Abraxas Malfoy era un hombre de temer, su mera presencia imponía respeto, así que obviamente nadie nunca tuvo el valor de averiguar si las habladurías eran verdad. Lo que si es cierto es que al morir en su testamento dejo una parte de las propiedades Carletti a Adrienna por lo que desde entonces ambas familias son dueñas de todo lo que ven tus ojos. Tiempo después el padre de Gian gracias a un arduo trabajo (y respaldado por el apellido Malfoy por supuesto) recobro la fortuna y el prestigio que alguna vez ostento la familia.

-¿Quiere decir que esta villa, los viñedos, los caballos, los vino y todo lo demás también le pertenece a los Malfoy?

-Así es querida. Hace tiempo cuando Gian era pequeño la señora Malfoy gustaba de pasar temporadas aquí, por lo que ambos niños se hicieron amigos inevitablemente. Cuando Draco ingreso a Hogwarts y Gian a Durmstrang se distanciaron un poco, pero después de la guerra y de todo lo que ese pobre niño tuvo que soportar y vivir, Draco y su madre vinieron a curar un poco las heridas sufridas. Las físicas sanaron pronto pero las del alma…..costaron un poco más. Gian fue de mucha ayuda para Draco para salir del infierno en que aún se encontraba volviéndose inseparables y cómplices – Constanzza suspiro recordando todas las "travesuras" que habían hecho esos dos – enamoraron a todas las mozuelas de la comarca y no dudaría que a una que otra madurita, ese par de mocosos se las intercambiaban como si fueran cromos- rio divertida- ¡Ay qué tiempos aquellos!- dijo con añoranza,

– ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Hermione intrigada – Si parece que no se soportan.

-Eileen –contesto la mujer con un tono de rencor en su voz –Eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Eileen? –repitió Hermione tratando de recordar si alguna vez había escuchado hablar de alguien con ese nombre.

-Una mosca muerta con carita de niña buena que enamoro a mi querido Gian, pero no era más que una oportunista que lo único a lo que aspiraba era a tener una posición para ser admirada como "la Señora" y dinero suficiente para despilfarrarlo en banalidades.

-¿Y Malfoy que tiene que ver en todo eso?

-Mucho. Mi niño amaba a esa arpía con todo su corazón, pero cuando Eileen conoció a Draco y después de enterarse de que este era inmensamente rico quiso seducirlo, pero él no se prestó al juego porque sabía que mi pequeño amaba a esa zorra. Cada que había una oportunidad ella se le insinuaba descaradamente, todos nos dimos cuenta, todos excepto Gian que estaba ciego para no ver lo que realmente era esa mujer. Gian le propuso matrimonio a Eileen y un par de noches después mi bambino encontró a esa infeliz teniendo relaciones con su mejor amigo

-¿En verdad? ¿Malfoy fue capaz de hacerle esa porquería a Gian?- pregunto indignada y en cierta manera desilusionada. No es que tuviera una muy buena opinión sobre el rubio, dado su historia previa, pero Hermione habida decidido darle una segunda oportunidad y realmente este nuevo Draco le estaba simpatizando.

-Las cosas no son siempre como uno cree, niña. Yo sabía que entre ellos había un lazo muy fuerte. Has de saber que Draco tiene un millón de defectos, es egoísta, egocéntrico, orgulloso…

-…Obstinado, narcisista, pedante, prepotente y en algunas ocasiones un completo idiota–completó la castaña con una sonrisa que Constanza correspondió.

-Así es, pero también tiene una gran virtud…la lealtad hacia las personas que ama. Esa lealtad fue la que lo llevo a tomar la marca con tal de salvar a su padre de ese desgraciado loco, la misma que le orillo a hacer infinidad de cosas en su sexto año de colegio con tal de que a su madre no le ocurriera nada y la misma que lo llevo a mostrarle a Gian la verdadera cara de esa mujer aun a sabiendas de que se estaba jugando su amistad.

-Vaya, jamás creí que Malfoy fuera de la clase de personas que tienen lealtad ¿Y qué paso con Eileen?

-Trato de manipular las cosas, hacerse la victima pero yo me encargue de desenmascararla por competo y de hacer que su vida fuera miserable al grado que casi salió huyendo de la comarca. Gian nunca la perdono a ella ni a Draco.

-Ahora entiendo por qué cada que están juntos salen chispas.

-Sí, ambos tiene igual temperamento- sonrió tristemente - Supongo que eso es lo que los hace tan buenos amigos. Por qué podrán engañar a todos, incluso a sí mismos pero ese par se quiere aunque digan lo contrario. Solo espero que la historia no vuelva a repetirse estando tú.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Es obvio la atracción que hay entre Draco y tú, y conociendo como conozco a Gian sé qué hará todo lo posible para joderlo, así que ten cuidado niña.

-Se equivoca, ente Malfoy y yo no hay nada, solo somos compañeros de trabajo – dijo la chica sonrojada

-Si mi niña y yo soy la princesa de Mónaco- rio divertida- Anda, ve a asearte que ya casi esta lista la cena.

Hermione dejo aquella cocina turbada por las palabras de Constanzza, sobre todo porque no pudo evitar recordar su plática con Harry sobre los celos de Malfoy así como lo que casi ocurrió entre el rubio y ella ¿Sería posible que Malfoy sintiera lo mismo? No definitivamente no, eso era una gran imposibilidad así que desechando esos pensamientos termino de arreglarse y se unió a los jóvenes que ya la esperaban en el comedor con cara de quererse matar, en definitiva, ese par tenía que arreglar sus diferencias si quería que el moreno firmara.

 **O0O0O0O0O**

La mañana estaba hermosa, el sol resplandecía tiñendo de luz las pequeñas flores que perfumaban el camino, Hermione estaba maravillada al lomo de aquel hermoso alazán ante la belleza de los parajes de la Toscana Italiana, había leído mucho sobre ellos pero aquello sobrepasaba cualquier ilustración que hubiera visto en cualquier libro. Hacía muchos años que no montaba y aunque al principio se sintió temerosa decidió aceptar la invitación de Gian a aquella cabalgata matutina.

Se sentía muy cómoda a su lado, fuera de su papel de casanova Gian era un estupendo anfitrión, culto y atento con quien las conversaciones eran todo menos aburridas. De algún modo consiente o inocentemente la charla los fue llevando hacia cierto rubio que en últimas fechas ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hace mucho que Malfoy y tú se conocen? – pregunto distraídamente mientras desmontaba dirigiéndose a un frondoso árbol de olivo

-Desde niños, de hecho éramos buenos amigos pero ciertos eventos de los cuales no me gusta hablar provocaron que nuestra amistad se rompiera ¿Y tú? ¿Hace mucho que estas con Draco?, profesionalmente hablando- aclaro el chico tan pronto vio como el cuerpo de la chica se tensó con la mención de que pudiera estar con el rubio de otra manera

-Conozco a Malfoy desde que tenía once años, éramos compañeros en Hogwarts aunque pertenecíamos a distintas casas por supuesto. Él siempre fue grosero y prepotente conmigo y mis amigos, por mi condición de "impura" fui el blanco de todas sus burlas e insultos. Nunca pude entender por qué disfrutaba haciéndolo, ya que como comprenderás no era la única hija de muggle en el colegio

-Sí, en esa época era un fanático con la pureza de la sangre y esas tonterías- dijo el moreno sonriendo - bastante imbécil la verdad

-Mucho de hecho, recuerdo que en una ocasión cuando íbamos en tercero no sé como pero termine golpeándolo- dijo la chica mientras arrancaba un diente de león de entre la hierba y sin que se lo propusiera escenas de su vida "junto" a Draco Malfoy empezaron a aglomerarse en su mente

-Vaya- dijo Gian sorprendido- Así que el buen Draco tiene toda una historia contigo

-Podría decirse que sí, aunque no una buena historia porque siempre estuvimos en bando contrario. Sobre todo durante la guerra.

-Draco vivió momentos de horror durante esa época, fue el conejillo de indias de ese maniaco- Hermione pudo notar como la sola mención de lo vivió por el rubio durante la guerra enojaba al pelinegro- Se ensaño con él y su familia como no te lo imaginas.

-Tú lo estimas mucho ¿Cierto?

-Tal vez antes de lo ocurrido, de hecho podría decirse que era como mi hermano pero hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar y Draco traiciono mi confianza.-Imágenes de Eileen y Draco desnudos en la cama se aglomeraron en su mente, en retrospectiva se daba cuenta que lo que realmente le dalia era la traición del rubio, en definitiva esa mujer era una zorra y fue una verdadera fortuna el que no se enlazara con ella, pero eso no significaba que pudiera perdonar a Draco, porque aun a sabiendas que él la amaba, a éste no le importo meterse con ella.

-Siempre fue difícil para mí hacer amigos. Yo era la niña rara del colegio- dijo con nostalgia- Cuando mi carta de Hogwarts llego me lleno de alegría porque un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante mí. Pero en cuanto llegue al colegio me di cuenta que no distaba mucho de las escuelas en las que había estado, seguía siendo la niña rara y sin amigos. Hasta que Harry y Ron entraron en mi vida. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente con un Troll y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables. No te miento, tuvimos nuestros altercado, incluso llegamos a dejarnos de hablar por meses, sobre todo con Ron, pero eso nunca afecto el sentimiento que existía entre los tres y aun ahora estoy segura que cualquiera de los dos daría su vida por mí como yo la daría por ellos.

-Pero no es lo mismo Hermione- refuto el chico- como tú dices, hay una gran historia entre ustedes y el paso del tiempo solo la ha fortalecido. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos hiciera algo que te lastimara profundamente? Que tirara a la basura todos esos años de amistad dándote una puñalada por la espalda.

-La amistad verdadera es un tesoro difícil de encontrar Gian, ignoro que paso entre ustedes – mintió- pero algunas veces por el cariño que les tenemos a las personas podemos hacer cosas que pueden no estar bien visto por los demás.

-Tal vez, pero Draco me hizo algo que tú no podrías entender.

-Muy pocos saben esto, pero durante la guerra tuve que usar un Obliviate en mis padre- dijo tristemente. -Sabia del peligro que corrían por ser quien eran y nunca hubieran aceptado esconderse por su propio pie. Yo tenía muy claro que mi lugar estaba al lado de Harry y no podía quedarme con ellos para protegerlos. Tú sabes que no existe un contra hechizo que contrarreste los efectos del Obliviate, así que aunque doloroso tuve que borrar de la memoria de mis padres que tenían una hija e incrustarles la idea de irse a vivir a Sídney para mantenerlos vivos. Así que Gian, créeme que si te entiendo, por lo mismo tanto tu como Malfoy deberían reconsiderar sus posturas y salvar su amistad.

-Es complicado Hermione….-Tan abstraídos estaban en su plática que ninguno noto que un jinete se les acercaba a todo galope; era Draco que rayando el caballo se detuvo furioso frente a la pareja. Hermione sintió temor al percatarse como sus ojos estaban de un gris tormentoso.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN DEMONIOS DIO LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE TALAR EL BOSQUECILLO DE LA COLINA?!- grito rabioso

-Yo la di – respondió Gian encarándolo- Era necesario sacrificar parte de ese terreno para la construcción de una nueva cava, las que tenemos ya son insuficientes

-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESA PORCIÓN DE TIERRA ME CORRESPONDE Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A DESTRUIRLA Y MENOS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN! ¡ASÍ QUE DILE A TUS HOMBRES QUE PAREN O YO MISMO LOS ECHARE DE MI TIERRA!- Hermione pudo notar como palpitaba la vena de la sien derecha del rubio y como la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo comenzaba a pintarse de un plateado intenso. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratado de encontrar alguna manera de parar esa discusión porque algo le decía que de no intervenir aquella disputa no terminaría nada bien

-¡TE RECUERDO DRACO QUE YO SOY EL RESPONSABLE LEGAL DE LOS VIÑEDOS Y COMO TAL ESTOY AUTORIZADO EN LA TOMA DE DECISIONES DE LOS MISMOS SIN TENER QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO!- Grito Gian encarando a un Draco cada vez más fuera de si.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO LO QUE TU CREAS SER! ¡ESA ES MI TIERRA Y NO PERMITIRE QUE LA DESTRUYA!

-¡Y COMO LO VAS A IMPEDIR!-

-Chicos, cálmense debe haber un modo de que puedan arreglar este altercado – dijo la castaña interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes

-¡NO TE METAS GRANGER, ESTO ES ENTRE ESTE IMBÉCIL Y YO!- grito fúrico el rubio haciendo a un lado bruscamente a la chica

-¡NO LA TRATES ASÍ IMBÉCIL!

-¡EL PRÍNCIPE AZUL AL RESCATE! – Ironizo Draco sintiendo aún más hervir su sangre-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES GIAN! ¡TÚ Y YO SABEMOS MUY BIEN QUE NO TE ACERCASTE A GRANGER POR SU LINDA CARA, SI NO POR QUERERME JODER! ¡PORQUE ENTIÉNDELO BIEN GRANGER, GIAN ESTÁ CONTIGO POR MÍ NO POR TI, NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA ESO!- Draco no supo en que momento la mano de la castaña se estrelló en su mejilla, todo paso tan rápido que cuando reacciono solo pudo alcanzar a ver una ondulada cabellera perdiéndose entre los viñedos- ¡DEMONIOS! –grito estrellando el fuete que traía en su mano contra el tronco del árbol que los cobijaba y sin más monto de un solo salto su caballo saliendo a todo galope dejando a Gian perplejo ante la actitud de ambos.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O**

El sol de media tarde pintaba de miles de colores el cenit mientras un cálido aire despeinaba la platinada cabellera de Draco Malfoy quien aspiraba hondo tratando de retener lo más posible ese aire cargado de aromas que lo remontaban a una infancia feliz.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- una voz bastante conocida sonó a su espalda irrumpiendo en sus recuerdos

-No estoy de ánimo en este momento Gian, así que mejor vete si no quieres que terminemos lo que empezaste hace tiempo

-No vine a pelear- dijo el pelinegro sentándose a un lado del rubio tranquilamente- Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños y hacíamos alguna travesura siempre sugerías venir a este lugar a escondernos de mi nana, también cuando discutíamos por tonterías este lugar era tu refugio- Draco podía notar la añoranza en la voz del que antaño fuera su mejor amigo

-Ella siempre sabía dónde estábamos, solo fingía no sabe par que pudiéramos recapacitar o limar nuestra asperezas

-Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabias?- sentencio Gian mientras lanzaba una pequeña piedra al riachuelo que corría frente a ellos

-Pues tú no eres mejor que yo- contesto el rubio esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras imitaba a su compañero lanzando el también una pequeña roca

-No debiste haberle dicho eso a Hermione, ella es una gran chica

-Lo se….

-Te gusta ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto que no- enfatizo

-Te conozco y sé que esa chica te gusta más de lo que quieres aceptar y ¿Sabes qué? Ella gusta de ti

\- Claro que no, pasamos discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa chica es lo más exaspérate que te puedas imaginar, es terca, orgullosa, mandona, impositiva y siempre cree tener la razón.

-Y todo eso la hace más atractiva para ti, eso sin contar con lo culta que es, se ve que esa mujer no lee, se bebe los libros- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario

-Así es, desde el colegio es un ratón de biblioteca, no había pregunta de algún profesor que no contestara, era irritante verla dar saltitos en su pupitre mientras levantaba lo más que podía la mano para que le cedieran la palabra- dijo con un deje de añoranza impreso en sus palabras que no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutor

-¿Desde entonces te gusta?

-Claro que no, Hermione Granger es la chica en quien menos me fijaría

-Si se nota, pero sabes hasta cuantas pecas tiene en la cara- dijo riendo divertido mientras le aventaba una pequeña rama con la que jugaba al rubio- Es una mujer muy hermosa no me podrás negar, además de una sensualidad natural muy poco común, así que no me extraña que te fijaras en ella.

-Eso no importa- respondió Draco dando un profundo suspiro- Sabes de sobra que no puede existir un futuro para ella conmigo.

-¿No me digas que sigues con las idioteces de la pureza de sangre?

-No es eso, si no que estoy comprometido con Astoria Greengrass y sabes que ese tipo de compromisos no se puede romper.

-Precisamente por eso mismo, deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer y vivir el amor al lado de alguien tan parecido a ti. Sí, no me digas que no lo habías notado- se apresuró el pelinegro a agregar ante la inminente interrupción del rubio- Hermione es tu otra mitad, alguien con quien seguramente te complementaras y sé que ella siente algo por ti, lo vi desde la misma noche en que la conocí, como a pesar de todo no apartaba sus ojos de cada movimiento que hacías.

-No podría hacerle eso, no podría enamorarla a sabiendas que de una forma u otra todo tendría que terminar.

-Antes eso nunca te importo

-Hermione es diferente, no es como las chicas con las que solemos convivir

-Precisamente por eso deberías date la oportunidad de conocer y vivir el amor Draco, de darte la oportunidad de ser delirantemente feliz, o mínimo dispuesto a serlo. Sé que suena cursi, pero el amor es pasión, obsesión, ¡Es no vivir si ese alguien falta! Pierde la cabeza, enamórate locamente de alguien que te amé de igual manera; Olvida por un momento todas las razones que te hacen negarte al amor y hazle caso al corazón, porque lo cierto es que sin eso, la vida no tiene sentido. Mi madre siempre decía que llegar al final del largo viaje sin haber amado sería como no haber vivido.

-No es tan sencillo Gian, mi vida en si es un cumulo de responsabilidades que no me permiten darme el lujo de algo así, seria verdaderamente complicado.

-Solo tú puedes decidir en tu vida porque al final de todo es y será la única que tengas, está en tus manos cambiar aunque sea un poco el panorama oscuro que se te presenta, no te cierres….nunca se sabe cuándo podría abrirse el cielo.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O**

La brisa despeinaba su cabello sin que Hermione Granger hiciera nada por evitarlo, había corrido hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y ahora se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas bajo aquel inmenso árbol de tejo en algún lugar sin importarle donde.

Estaba molesta, más consigo misma que con el rubio por sentirse como se sentía en ese momento ¡Por Merlín era Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que el niño caprichoso que conoció había madurado? Si ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes e insultos de Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué le dolían sus palabras?

El ruido de pisadas en la hojarasca la hizo recomponerse un poco limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras que se escapaban de sus ojos, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba sin necesidad de voltear, el aire traía su fragancia inundando sus sentidos, ese aroma que en últimas fechas le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago

-¿Cómo me encontraste Malfoy?- fue su saludo tratando de impregnar sus palabras con la mayor hostilidad que podía fingir

-Eres muy predecible Granger, solo fue cuestión de buscar el árbol más grande de los terrenos aledaños y era seguro que ahí estarías y como ves no me equivoque

-¿El árbol más grande? ¿Por qué?

-Buena pregunta, de hecho siempre me pregunte por que te encanta ir a refugiarte bajo un árbol cuando algo te va mal, ya olvide la de veces que te vi llorando debajo del enorme sauce que está a orillas del lago en el colegio- sentencio el rubio mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente junto a la chica intentando no mirarla

-¡¿Me viste?!- dijo sorprendida ya que jamás le dijo a nadie del lugar secreto que solía tener durante su estadía en el colegio

-No eres la única que busca refugio en un árbol, mi abuela decía que los árboles están ahí, en silencio, esperando que tomemos su energía, su sabiduría, su serenidad y su fuerza para soportar cualquier tempestad- Hermione estaba perpleja ante las palabras de Malfoy, jamás creyó que alguien como él pensara de esa manera- Sobretodo tratándose de árboles que los Celtas consideraban sagrados.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo, interrumpido solo por el trinar de los pájaros o el aire a través de las copas de los arboles

-No es verdad lo que dije Granger, cualquier hombre se podría interesar en ti

-No te burles Malfoy, lo que dijiste es cierto. Si me veía bien esa noche fue solo porque Eri y Lean hicieron su magia en mí.

-Es cierto que ellos contribuyeron un poco, pero su verdadera magia consiste en resaltar la belleza que ya existe, jamás hubieran podido hacer que lucieras de esa manera si no fuera por ti misma….anda vamos es tarde y no sabes cómo se pone Constanza si no somos puntual en la cena – le dijo levantándose mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Hermione se le quedo viendo a esa mano dudando si tomarla o no, sabía que aquella plática era algo así como una disculpa por parte del rubio porque intuía que esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario- Anda Granger que no tenemos todo el día- dijo el chico un poco ansioso por la actitud de la castaña por lo que Hermione tomo su mano incorporándose quedando frente a él sin poder evitar perderse un momento en el gris de sus ojos que en ese momento tenían un brillo de calma muy especial que por una extraña razón la hizo sentir feliz.


	15. Acercándonos

**Acercándonos**

La reunión había sido muy exitosa a pesar del escepticismo de muchos miembros que se encontraban renuentes a creer que un proyecto de tales magnitudes pudiera ser llevado acabo callándoles la boca, ya que pocos creyeron que ciertos cónsules estamparan su firma en aquel documento para que sus países formaran parte del tratado. Aunque había ciertos detalles que se debían refinar para que el tratado viera la luz, por lo que era necesario que tanto ella como el rubio siguieran trabajando juntos.

Desde su regreso de Italia su relación había mejorado mucho, durante todo el tiempo que llevo el proceso del desarrollo del proyecto ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más, no solo en el ámbito laboral sino también en el personal, compartían comidas y cenas informales donde conversaban de cientos de temas entre triviales e íntimos. Hermione aprendió a conocer cada gesto del rubio, aprendió a identificar cuando estaba cansado, molesto, melancólico o fastidiado.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que la capacidad de Draco era verdaderamente aplaudible en materia de economía y finanzas; se reunía todas las tardes en el despacho del rubio a trabajar. Muchas veces enfrascándose en apasionadas discusiones al querer convencer al oponente de que su visión era la correcta, argumentando alegatos tan bien fundamentados y sólidos que dejaban al otro con un deje de admiración.

Draco comprobó que esa chica tenía un tremendo potencial; conocía a la perfección cada término y cada artículo en que su proyecto se basaba (como era de esperarse dado que se trataba de la sabelotodo Granger) pero lo que más llamaba su atención era esa pasión y esa entrega que mostraba en cada sesión la cual parecía inagotable.

\- ¡Uf! Estoy rendido, no se tu pero considero que por hoy lo dejamos hasta aquí – dijo el rubio tallándose los ojos

\- Nos falta muy poco para terminar esta sección – contesto la castaña sin levantar la mirada del pergamino en el que escribía

-¡Estoy hambriento! - insistió

\- Anda, un poco más y te prometo que te llevo a cenar

\- ¿Tú a mí?

\- Si, yo a ti ¿Qué tiene de malo? A menos que te avergüence que te vean conmigo

\- Por supuesto que no. Está bien sabelotodo terminemos las modificaciones de esta sección y vamos a cenar, aunque te advierto que te saldré caro

\- Ni creas que te llevare a cenar a uno de esos lugares snob que tú acostumbras, yo invito y escojo el lugar

\- Ok. Por cierto, podrías quitar esa música, no sé ni quien jodidos ha berreado todo el día

\- ¡Sacrilegio! – Grito la chica poniendo teatralmente la mano sobre su pecho – es el grupo Queen con Bohemian Rhapsody la mejor canción del universo, bueno tal vez exagero un poco pero si es uno de los mejores grupos y a mí me encanta su música, sus letras son increíbles.

-Si tú lo dices, yo sigo creyendo que solo berrea.

\- ¿Discutiremos sobre música? ¿Pues no que te estas muriendo de hambre?

\- Tienes razón, apúrate que ya te empiezo a ver "sabrosita" –dijo pícaramente

-¡Draco!- grito la chica sonrojada por la connotación de todo lo que esa palabra podría implicar

-¿Qué? – sonrió de medio lado al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña, de un tiempo acá le gustaba provocar eso en ella.

Una hora después se encontraban en un sencillo café del centro del Londres muggle esperando a que les llevaran los platos

\- Bonito lugar. No es un sitio al que yo vendría con regularidad pero esta bonito

\- Me encanta venir aquí, la vista es maravillosa, se puede apreciar la belleza de nuestra ciudad, el ir y venir de su gente, percibir la frescura del rio en el aire…sencillamente me encanta – dijo la castaña con aire soñador

-Y dime Hermione ¿Vienes muy seguido a cenar aquí?

-Pues no como yo quisiera, pero lo hago cada que puedo

-¿Sola?... – era la primera vez que tenían una charla tan personal y sin embargo a Hermione no le molesto que su compañero quisiera inmiscuirse en su vida privada

-Casi siempre, no tengo una vida social muy activa. La mayoría de mis amigos ya están casados y con hijos, por eso me gusta este lugar, no hace falta venir acompañada para poderlo disfrutarlo

-¿Y por qué tu no? – pregunto curioso con una mirada suspicaz

-¿Por qué yo no qué?

-Dices que todos tus amigos están casados y con hijos, ¿Por qué tu no?

-Me enfoque en mi carrera tratando de combinarla con mi vida sentimental pero no resulto. Después de la guerra estuve en una relación con Ron - Draco no pudo reprimir la mueca de desagrado con la mención del pelirrojo- pero al final comprendí que como novios somos los mejores amigos, tenemos diferentes intereses y fue mejor separarnos – dijo sin darle importancia- Y ahora dime tú, ¿Tienes novia?

-Si – sin saber por qué esa confesión le dio un vuelco en el corazón a la castaña- Bueno podría decirse que si

-Pues no entiendo, ¿Cómo que podría decirse?

-Estoy comprometido desde hace mucho tiempo con alguien y pues se puede decir que es mi novia – constato el rubio sin darle importancia mientras le daba un sorbo a su naranjada

\- ¿Se puede decir? vaya….y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Quién es? – pregunto, tenía curiosidad de cómo sería la próxima señora Malfoy

\- Astoria Greengrass, no sé si la recuerdes, es la hermana menor de Daphne- dijo viendo su cara de duda-…..alta, rubia, de ojos azules…. creo – la verdad es que nunca le había dado mucha importancia al hecho de querer conocer a su futura esposa

\- Que explicito eres al describir a la mujer que será tu esposa Draco, me sorprende la verdad tu falta de tacto, no puedes referirte a una persona de ese modo ¡Hablas como si no te importara!

-Te hable de sus ojos no de sus tetas Herm. Además es un matrimonio arreglado, mis padres lo decidieron por mí desde hace mucho porque así se acostumbra. La verdad es que para serte honesto no la conozco, si la he visto dos o tres veces en los últimos años son muchas, así que no te podría decir como es porque no lo sé, no nos hemos tratado y lo cierto es que no me ha interesado hacerlo, ella sabe y yo sé que llegando el día nos casaremos, así que para que gastar mi tiempo con ella pudiéndome divertir con otras hasta que el día "del juicio" llegue

-Que sínico eres la verdad, mira que decirme que le eres infiel a tu novia con ese desparpajo – dijo la castaña entre divertida e indignada

-No soy de palo Herm, si una chica se me insinúa y ella es de mi agrado ¿Quién soy yo para rechazarla?- dijo el rubio coqueto -Además siempre soy muy discreto para evitarme problemas.

-Definitivamente si eres bastante cínico. Aunque debería sentir pena por ti. Un matrimonio arreglado a estas alturas es algo bastante retrogrado ¿No te parece? No tener la libertad de decidir con quién pasar el resto de tu vida es algo horrible.

\- Así se estila en el mundo de los sangre pura y a mis padres les funciono, no veo por qué tenga que ser diferente conmigo. Además, después de la guerra nuestra familia no quedo tan bien parada dentro de la sociedad mágica y el relacionarme sentimentalmente con una bruja sin que haya un acuerdo económico de por medio es algo casi imposible.

-¿Y si te enamoraras? si llegara alguien que de pronto ponga tu mundo de cabeza ¿Qué harías?- pregunto curiosa

-La verdad es que no creo que eso llegara a pasar, no creo en el amor pueril y romántico; soy un hombre práctico y como tal me adapto a lo que sea que venga.

-Ok, pero el hipotético caso que llegas a enamorarte ¿Qué harías?- inicito

-Nada, las cosas seguirían tal y como son. Los compromisos mágicos hechos por las familias como la mía no son como los compromisos muggles que pueden romper cuando se les venga en gana ya que en mi caso fue hecho y respaldado por mis padres y así como el juramento inquebrantable sus vidas terminarían si no se cumple con la palabra dada. Mi padre no me importa un carajo pero no arriesgaría la vida de mi madre por nada del mundo.

-¿Quieres decir que si no te casas con tu prometida en el plazo que tiene estipulado tus padres morirán?

-Así es, a menos que mi prometida muera por causas naturales estoy destinado a casarme con ella.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, que jodido estas amigo mío

-¿Por qué?- rio divertido - Yo disfruto de la vida y cuando el día llegue solo será un trámite más, mi vida seguirá siendo la misma

 **0O0O0O0O0O**

Narcissa se encontraba sentada en su estancia en su bordado cuando Draco arribo a la Mansión, se le veía feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había visto. Esa aura de tranquilidad y paz que creía jamás volvería a reflejarse en su persona estaba devuelta ahí.

\- Hola madre –saludo contento dándole un beso en la frente a la dama - ¿Cómo van esos gatitos? Ya está listo el regalo para Umbridge – dijo divertido refiriéndose al bordado de su madre echándose en el sillón de enfrente despojándose de los zapatos.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que somos tan amigas – contesto Narcissa sarcásticamente- ¿Se puede saber que te puso de tan buen humor? Tenías días con un humor de perros y últimamente te he visto muy jovial y alegre, cuéntame ¿Una nueva conquista?

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo cuente madre?- dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No, la verdad es que prefiero ignorarlo.

-¿Esta mi padre en su estudio? Necesito ver unas cosas sobre las plantaciones de mandrágoras.

-Sí, está en el estudio como siempre.

\- De malas supongo.

-Como siempre- rieron con complicidad- Sabes que desde que estas en ese proyecto y pasas tanto tiempo con Granger está de un genio que no se aguanta ni él.

-Yo más bien diría que esta así Desde que regreso de sus "vacaciones" en Azkaban – la rubia no pudo contener la risa que le causo el comentario de su hijo. - Bueno... deja voy con el patriarca de la familia para que me recuerde lo holgazán e irresponsable que soy porque creo que lo estoy olvidando, por cierto, saldré esta noche así que no me esperes despierta – dijo su hijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de la habitación

 **O0O0O0O0O**

Hermione estaba recostada viendo tv ese sábado por la noche, había sido una semana muy estresante y no le apetecía salir a ningún lado, además ¿con quién lo haría? Así que se dispuso a disfrutar de una película en la soledad de su departamento sin más compañía que su gato. De pronto una pequeña libreta que tenía sobre la mesita empezó a vibrar y a emitir una pequeña luz; sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y eso sin saber por qué la emociono.

El proyecto que estaban preparando Draco y ella los obligaba a viajar constantemente y a veces era difícil la comunicación entre ambos y dada la renuencia del rubio para usar cachivaches muggles como él les llamaba, la castaña había ideado la forma de mantenerse siempre en comunicación con el rubio encantando un par de libretas de bolsillo, de modo que si se escribía en una inmediatamente aparecía en la otra y de este modo se podría entablar una conversación a través de ellas.

\- "Hola ¿Qué haces?" – decía el mensaje en su pequeña libreta y sin ocultar una sonrisa le contesto

\- Nada aquí en casa ¿y tú?

\- "Igual, aburriéndome como ostra"

\- ¿Y eso? ¿No saliste hoy?

-"Me invitaban a irnos de parranda pero la verdad como que no tengo ganas"

\- Si te entiendo, tuvimos una semana muy pesada se antoja algo más tranquilo y relajado

\- Así es. Supe que hoy habrá un tributo a Queen en Bardo´s que dices, ¿vamos? – No podía creer que se acordara que era uno de sus grupos favoritos

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Claro! Dame unos minutos para arreglarme

\- Ok, deja tu red flu abierta, en 30 minutos pasos por ti

\- Ok te espero

La castaña salió corriendo a buscar en su armario algo apropiado para ponerse, no sabía por qué pero le apetecía verse bonita y sexi para el rubio, descarto varios atuendos mentalmente y después se decidió por unos jeans algo ajustaos de color negro y una blusa tipo top de color blanca, una chaqueta de piel de dragón a la cintura y unos botines de tacón de aguja que rara vez usaba, amarro su pelo en una coleta floja dejando algunos mechones y se maquillo de forma sutil. Al terminar se vio en el espejo y le gusto lo que vio. Oyó ruidos en su sala por lo que supuso que Draco ya había llegado puntal como siempre.

-Disculpa si me tarde, ya estoy lista – Draco se encontraba distraído viendo la variada colección de libros que tenía la castaña en sus pequeños libreros, pero al darse vuelta no espero ver a Hermione vestida así, se veía realmente hermosa, sexi y angelical. Se podía ver perfectamente el torneado cuerpo de la castaña sin caer en lo vulgar

-Eh mm no, fuiste muy rápida para tener tan poco tiempo – recomponiéndose de su asombro – ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su brazo galantemente el cual la chica tomo sin chistar.

Bardo´s era el bar de moda dentro del mundo muggle, era un local amplio semi circular de dos pisos de techo abovedado en cuyo cielo estaban incrustadas pequeñas luces que simulaban las estrellas y constelaciones. Se situaron en un reservado a ras de pista muy cerca del escenario en espera de que iniciara el concierto.

-Buenas noches, mi nombres es Mick y estaré encargado de atenderlos esta noche - dijo uno de los meseros que atendían a los parroquianos – ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Nos trae por favor un Martini extra seco con dos aceitunas para la señorita y para mí un whisky Dalmore doble en las rocas - la castaña no pudo disimular la sonrisa de la alegría que le causo el darse cuenta que el rubio conocía tan bien sus gustos en cuanto a música y bebidas, era inevitable comparar como con Ron después de haber convivido tanto este no se interesara saber nunca en lo más mínimo sus gustos y sin embargo en el poco tiempo que tenía conviviendo con el rubio este los sabia – Espero no haberme equivocado en la elección de tu bebida

-No claro que no, eso era lo que me apetecía tomar ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque recuerdo que alguna vez me comentaste que cuando te sientes algo cansada te gusta relajarte oyendo música y tomando un Martini

\- Me encanta la música de Freddie Mercury, gracias por invitarme

\- Si lo sé, viéndolo bien creo que no berrea tan mal

\- Ok, tomare eso como un cumplido

Hermione paso una velada muy agradable al lado de Draco, tomando, riendo y cantando se les fueron las horas; no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía en que no se sentía tan a gusto y tan plena. Casi rallaba el alba cuando el rubio la dejo fuera de la puerta de su apartamento y cuál fue la sorpresa que al despedirse Draco se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en su mejilla. El solo contacto de sus cálidos labios en su piel la hizo estremecer, su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente y sus mejillas se tonaron de un rojo intenso

\- Me la pase muy bien, buenas noches bonita – dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto la maravillaban

\- Buenas noches Draco, gracias por todo – contesto apenas con un hilo de voz antes de que el rubio diera la vuelta y se encaminara a la salida.

Le costó mucho quedarse dormida, la excitación que tenía por lo vivido le hacía imposible conciliar el sueño, sentía aun el aliento cálido del rubio en su oído cada que le comentaba algo en el bar y sus labios en su mejilla que no dejaba de acariciar cuando la pequeña libreta que mantenía siempre cerca de ella se ilumino

-"Fue una noche maravillosa, disfrute mucho tu compañía espero haya muchas más como estas. Descansa bonita buenas noches"

\- Gracias a ti, descansa buenas noches- Sin poder ocultar la alegría que esas cuantas líneas provocaban en ella con este dulce recuerdo se fue hundiendo en un profundo sueño donde el protagonista fue cierto rubio galante que últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El clima en Lisboa era magnifico, el aire despeinaba el rebelde pelo castaño de Hermione mientras hacía malabares para que su delgada túnica de trabajo no fuera levantada. Había sido una jornada algo cansada pero todo había salido conforme lo planeado. Iba distraída rumbo a su hotel, le apetecía caminar por eso no opto por la aparición. La reunión que había tenido con ese cónsul para hacer ciertos cambios que se ajustaran a los requerimientos de aquel país había salido de maravilla. Caminada distraída cuando un "plop" a sus espaldas llamo su atención. El viento venia en contra así que no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, era él. Su corazón dio un vuelco y en su rostro se dibujó una boba sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco? ¿No se suponía que estarías en Estocolmo viendo asuntos de tus negocio?- espeto sin voltear

-Se resolvió más rápido de lo que esperaba y supuse necesitarías ayuda aquí, por cierto hola- respondió el rubio besando su mejilla

-Todo salió como se esperaba y ya están listos los ajustes que solicito el cónsul, así que tu viaje hasta aquí fue en balde

-Eso no es del todo cierto, hay un restaurante aquí que prepara la mejore langosta Thermidor que hayas probado en tu vida.

-¿Me está invitando a comer señor Malfoy?- dijo coqueta la castaña

-Por supuesto señorita Granger ¿A menos que tenga otros planes?- respondió con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba últimamente a la castaña

Esa tarde fue maravillosa para la castaña, después de delatarse con una suculenta comida como se lo aseguro el rubio, Hermione sugirió ir a caminar por la playa. La puesta de soy y el mar se mezclaban de manera perfecta, mientras el blanco de la espuma de unas increíbles olas adornaban ese precioso azul. Era un momento sublime para ambos, caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio coronado por los feroces rugidos del mar, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y encontrando en ésta el refugio a sus problemas. Hermione aspiro fuertemente llenando sus pulmones de ese are tan puro lleno de humedad y sal. Draco la veía embelesado viendo como algo tan simple y común ella lo volvía mágico, casi casi divino y entonces entendió por qué siempre le resulto atractiva. Hermione era hermosa, pero no como esas chicas con las que siempre compartía su cama, si no que era hermosa por la forma en que pensaba, por esa chispa en sus ojos cuando hablaba de algo que la apasionaba, por su capacidad de análisis, por su manera de disfrutar las cosas simples y por su habilidad para hacer sonreír a otras personas, incluso cuando estaba triste. No, Hermione no era hermosa por algo tan atemporal como su apariencia. Ella era hermosa en lo más profundo de su alma y eso lo atemorizo, porque sabía que estaba cayendo en una trampa de la que no estaba seguro querer salir.

 **o0o0o0o**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejarme su comentario por qué bueno o malo yo los valoro mucho y me motivan a seguir. Muchas gracias por seguir las locuras de esta servidora y nos leemos en el próximo_**


	16. Sangre Pura

**SANGRE PURA**

Hermione llego eufórica a la pequeña cafetería donde regularmente almorzaba junto a su querido amigo Harry que como siempre ya la esperaba. Solían almorzar juntos cada que las actividades de Harry se lo permitían, ahora como un auror titulado tenía que salir de misión que a veces tomaban semanas completar.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo la castaña aventando su bolsa y abrigo a una de las silla bacías y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Muy bien gracias, la misión requirió la mitad del tiempo que habíamos pronosticado y pues no hay nada mejor que volver a casa – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Has sabido algo de Ron? – pregunto la chica distraídamente mientras tomaba el menú leyéndolo distraídamente.

-Hasta el momento nada, lo que puede significar buenas noticias porque denota que donde quiera que este se encuentra bien.

-Me alegro de verdad. Ojala le vaya muy bien donde quiera que esté.

-¿Sigues con la idea de terminar tu relación con él?

-No es una idea Harry, es un hecho irrefutable. Es mejor para ambos el no continuar juntos

-¿Para ambos? ¿O solo para ti?- sentencio el pelinegro encarando a su amiga- ¿Es por Malfoy cierto?

\- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?!- respondió tratando de aparentar molestia

-De un tiempo acá se ha vuelto muy importante para ti

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito ofendida- No hay un fundamento para tal aseveración

-Claro que sí, últimamente te expresas diferente de Malfoy, antes solo eran quejas y maldiciones cuando hablabas de él y sin embargo ahora todo son halago y cosas buenas, que si Malfoy esto, que si Malfoy lo otro, que si Malfoy dijo o que si Malfoy hizo. Me extraña que no lo hayas notado.

-Estas exagerando Harry, si hablo de él es porque es mi compañero de trabajo y últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Si te platico de mi día o cómo va el proyecto irremediablemente tengo que hablar de Malfoy porque él está implícito en el mismo, no porque haya un interés personal en su persona.

-Pues ten cuidado Hermione, porque la línea que separa el interés personal del laboral se está haciendo muy delgada y no es justo para Ron, él cree que aun eres su chica.

-No veo por qué siga creyendo eso, fui muy explícita en la carta que le envíe donde daba por terminado todo, así que independientemente de lo que estás diciendo sobre Malfoy, a Ron no le debe de interesar en lo absoluto mi vida personal.

-Pareciera que no conoces a Ron, pero bueno tú sabrás lo que haces, solo debes tener cuidado porque las apariencias a veces engañan y no me gustaría que te fueras a enganchar con el hurón solo porque según tú él es todo un caballero y te trata como todo una dama.

-Descuida Harry, mi relación con Malfoy es meramente profesional

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

\- ….Y su cita con Mr Georgieva fue pospuesta para la próxima semana….

\- ¿Otra vez? – murmuro exasperada Hermione mientras firmaba los documentos que su secretaria le pasaba.

-No me crea mucho, pero dicen por ahí que tiene problemas maritales porque lo encontraron con las manos no precisamente en la masa.

-Amy, no me interesan los chismes de lavadero, así que no me cuentes por favor.

-Este bien –dijo la joven apenada

-¿Malfoy ya llego?- pregunto de manera que pareciera desinteresada

-Si desde hace rato, como siempre.

-Si fueras tan amable de traerme un café te lo agradecería mucho– dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su oficina. Una voz conocida detrás de la puerta llego a sus oídos estremeciéndola por completo ¿Qué hacia Lucius Malfoy en ese lugar? Se preguntó la castaña sobreponiéndose.

-¡DEJA YA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN TONTERÍAS DRACO Y PONTE A TRABAJAR! – escucho rugir al viejo ex mortifago detrás de la puerta

-No son tonterías padre, le he explicado mil veces todos los beneficios que se obtendrán cuando este tratado entre en función

-¡¿Y MIENTRAS QUÉ?! ¡TE LA PASAS METIDO AHÍ TODO EL MALDITO DÍA SIN QUE TE IMPORTE UN COMINO LO QUE SUCEDA CON LAS EMPRESAS!

\- Siempre estoy atento a su funcionamiento, nunca me he desentendido de ellas.

-¡LOS NEGOCIOS MALFOY SON TU PRIORIDAD, QUE TE ENTRE EN TU CABEZA DRACO. LA FAMILIA DEPENDE DE TI AHORA!

-No es necesario que me lo repita constantemente padre, esa cantaleta las vengo oyendo desde antes, durante y después de la guerra. Se cuáles son mis obligaciones y no necesito que me las recuerde a cada rato, ya no soy un niño

\- ¡ERA TU OBLIGACIÓN ENTONCES Y ES TU OBLIGACIÓN AHORA Y COMO TAL DEBE DE ESTAR ANTES QUE CUALQUIER TONTERÍA!

-Esta tontería, como usted la llama, tendrá éxito y con ello los productos que nuestras empresas exportan tendrán un crecimiento del cuarenta por ciento y las que importan uno de cincuenta ¿Se da cuenta la magnitud de esas cifras? Tendríamos un incremento en las utilidades brutas de casi un setenta por ciento y según mi plan de negocios en menos de tres años recuperaremos el poderío que antaño ostentaba la familia.

-Esas son boberías y no me creo nada de eso que me dices

-Yo mismo diseñe el plan de negocios, yo mismo revise esas cifras tomando en cuenta todas las posibles variables y yo mismo se lo presente al consejo. NO tiene fallas padre, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

-Te aprovechas Draco en que estoy delicado de salud para hacer tus estupideces como te viene en gana ¡PERO ESO SE ACABÓ! me recuperare pronto y retomare las riendas. Te demostrare como hacen los negocios los hombres de verdad, no niñitos estúpidos.

\- Lamento escuchar lo que piensa de mi gestión padre, así que solo me queda decirle Buena tarde – espeto Draco dando por terminada la llamada saliendo momento después hecho un basilisco casi arrollando a Hermione a su paso.

Hermione entro en su oficina sintiéndose un poco turbada por oír la conversación que Draco sostuvo con su padre, detestaba a la gente chismosa que se la pasaba pendiente de la vida de los demás y sin embargo ella se quedó ahí escuchando una discusión que no era de su incumbencia. En un principio le fue imposible moverse, al oír la vez de Lucius Malfoy todos sus músculos se congelaron, los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en la sala de misterios y posteriormente en su mansión se aglomeraron en su cerebro impidiéndoselo y cuando finalmente logro moverse en vez de irse de ahí la curiosidad pudo más y se quedó a escuchar lo que ambos rubios discutían. Definitivamente Draco había cambiado, ya no era ese niño lleno de miedos tratando de impresionar a su padre. Ahora era un hombre que se le enfrentaba como igual defendiendo su postura, lo que se le hacía admirable.

Sin saber porqué se dirigió al escritorio de Draco, sobre él se hallaban varios pergaminos con reportes, estados financieros, cifras, graficas, estadísticas y muchos informes más, lo que seguramente sería el plan de negocios del que el rubio hablaba. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un vistazo y aunque sabía muy poco de finanzas quedo asombrada por lo detallado que era. En definitiva, cuando el tratado estuviera en marcha las empresas Malfoy se beneficiarían notablemente.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Era un mar de gente en el ministerio, era casi imposible encontrar a alguien dentro de aquella multitud y sin embargo apenas lo vio aparecer por los ascensores a Hermione Granger le dio un vuelco el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír como boba cuando él se dirigía hacia ella.

-Disculpa la tardanza Herms pero Walker no terminaba nunca de hablar de su viaje a Estocolmo.

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar. Ya tengo listo las relación de exportadores españoles que me solicitaste y también ya confirmaron de la oficina del ministro de Irlanda la asistencia a la presentación del Tratado.

-¡Estupendo! Con esto casi queda concluido lo referente a la sustentación que nos solicitaron, ahora solo falta echarle un vistazo al marco histórico que mencionaste y a esperar las otras confirmaciones. Vamos a comer que muero de hambre porque aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Está bien pero ahora lo haremos en mi oficina, necesito mis libros.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Sonrió divertido recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su brazo– En marcha que si no soy capaz de "comerte" a ti.

-Nunca cambiaras, anda pues conozco un lugar que te encantara.

Horas después se hallaban en la oficina de la chica cada uno enfrascado en su propia investigación, el silencio que reinaba fue irrumpido por el fuerte golpe que la castaña hizo al cerrar el viejo códice que sostenía. Draco había aprendido a conocerla tan bien que podía interpretar hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos.

-¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan molesta? Pregunto el rubio sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que escribía.

-No logro encontrar una laguna jurídica para que no echen por tierra lo que expusimos en el anexo 23; he leído cientos de libros y manuscritos y nada – dijo la castaña con un deje de cansancio y derrota en su voz.

-Déjame ver eso- Espeto estirando el brazo para ver que la tenía tan agobiada y dando un rápido vistazo dijo sin importancia- Esto lo podemos bazar en lo que ocurrió en el siglo XV con los aranceles del algodón.

-¡Lo sé! – Dijo la castaña desesperada- Pero no he logrado encontrar el código donde lo fundamentaron

-Creo que ese código está en la biblioteca de la Mansión - comento sin darle importancia mientras volvía a su pergamino

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?!- grito poniendo sus manos en la cintura dando pequeños golpes con su pie.

-Porque no lo preguntaste hasta ahora- respondió el rubio sin darle importancia volviendo a su actividad- Mañana te lo traigo

-Esto no puede esperar hasta mañana, me urge ese código porque sin él no puedo seguir adelante con lo demás. Ve a buscarlo por favor

-No puedo Herms, sabes que estoy esperando que se contacte conmigo el secretario de comercio de Indochina, no puedo moverme de aquí, pero puedo pedirle a alguno de mis elfos que lo traiga si te urge tanto –dijo al notar la desesperación de la castaña

\- ¿Y qué tal que no traen el libro correcto?

\- Pues si tanto te preocupa eso porque no vas tú- espero desafiantemente divertido

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te imaginas que dirían tus padres si me ven salir por la chimenea!

\- No dirían nada porque ellos no están en Inglaterra, así que si tanto te urge tu libro sabelotodo, ve por él.

-Yo no voy a ir por él Malfoy – dijo visiblemente molesta la castaña, mientras el Rubio seguía inmerso en su escrito sin levantar ni un momento la mirada de él con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro

-Pues si tú no vas, te esperas hasta mañana que te lo traiga yo- Hermione sabía que si no iba por el libro él no se lo traería, estaba jugando con ella porque se daba cuenta cuán importante era ese código para continuar con su trabajo

-Está bien, dime como lo encuentro y se muy específico que no pienso perder mi tiempo – dijo molesta, Draco le dijo exactamente donde podía encontrar el código y divertido vio como ella tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y desaparecía en una llamarada verde rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione salió directamente en la biblioteca maravillándola por lo basta que era sin embargo no tenía tiempo de darle un vistazo por lo que se dirigió presurosa en busca del libro, el código estaba exactamente donde el rubio le había indicado, venia de regreso cuando algo en la pared llamo su atención.

El árbol genealógico de los Malfoy se desplegaba imponente ocupando la pared principal de la habitación; sin saber por qué Hermione se dirigió hacia él cómo hipnotizada. Las ramas pertenecían a cada uno de los miembros de la familia, por lo que pudo notar ese árbol databa de muchos siglos atrás y la mayoría de ellos varones y por lo que pudo notar, las consortes no aparecían. Busco la perteneciente a Draco y sin saber por qué estiro su mano acariciándola, se quedó absorta viéndolo sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que reacciono y presurosa regreso donde el Rubio a seguir trabajando.

Después de un arduo día de labores decidieron ir a cenar, ahora le tocaba el turno a Draco de invitar a la castaña así que decidieron ir a uno de los mejores restaurantes del Londres muggle, habían decidido que era preferible hacer sus salidas ahí para evitar chismes y malos comentarios.

-Muy interesante tu árbol genealógico – comento la castaña de manera casual

-¿Qué tiene de interesante? Son solo un montón de nombres de gente que vivió hace mucho tiempo.

-La historia siempre se me ha hecho algo fascinante y el saber que hay registros de los antepasados para que las futuras generaciones sepan de donde vienen es algo magnifico.

-¿Porque no me sorprende que pienses así? La verdadera razón por lo que mis ancestros hicieron el árbol genealógico fue y es para tener un control de la sangre. No me mires así porque es la verdad Herms. Casi todas las familias ancestrales, como bien sabes, tienen un alto valor por la sangre pura, es por ello que se diseñaron estos controles. Como la mayoría, los hombres de mi familia siempre han tenido sus amoríos con alguna chica y de estas uniones llegaron a nacer varios bastardos, lo cuales no podían ser dejados así como así, porque podría significar el deshonor de la familia o la perdida de la sucesión del patrimonio del legítimo heredero, así que simplemente se encargaban del "problema"

-¿Se encargaban del problema? No entiendo ¿Cómo?

-Quitándoselo a las madres obviamente.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Y qué hacían con esos niños?

-Eso dependía de las circunstancias, algunas veces eran tomados en custodia sobre todo si eran varones y la esposa oficial era incapaz de engendrar un heredero, el pequeño se hacía pasar como hijo de ésta y era criado como tal. Si tenía la desgracia de que ya existiera uno simplemente lo desaparecían.

-¿Quieres decir que los…..mataban?

-Por desgracias así es, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero mi familia no es la única que tenía esta clase de prácticas.

-¿Y si eran niñas?

-Es muy raro que nazca una niña en el linaje Malfoy, existe un hechizo en la familia para que todo niño engendrado sea varón, pero si por aras del destino llegaba a nacer una niña, no corría con tanta suerte, simplemente la desaparecían. El árbol vino a ayudar para que los hombres fueran más cuidadosos en cuanto a sus relaciones extramaritales ya que es imposible engañarlo, si la semilla de un Malfoy fecunda inmediatamente aparecerá en el árbol a un antes de que este nazca revelando al causante del deshonor, lo que ayuda a que la familia tome las medidas necesarias para tomar de inmediato cartas en el asunto.

-Me dejaste estupefacta, nunca creí que los sangre pura llegaran a tanto. Digo, asesinar a un ser indefenso como lo es un bebe ya son palabras mayores. Pero lo bueno que esas prácticas se quedaron en la edad media y que en la actualidad estas prácticas ya han cambiado.

-Pues eso depende de cada familia, pero en general lo que se hacía antes no dista mucho de lo que se hace ahora, lo que ha hecho que seamos muy cuidadosos a la hora de "sembrar la semilla"- espeto haciendo las comillas con sus dedos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eres un estúpido Malfoy – sonrió la castaña, en definitiva cada que el rubio le contaba de las costumbres de los sangre pura se sentía más afortunada de ser hija de muggle y tener el poder de la elección.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

 __ ** _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios ya que me emociona mucho leerlos. Gracias por seguirme acompañando con mis locuras y nos leemos en el próximo_**


	17. Amigos con Derecho

**Amigos con Derecho**

Tensión Sexual, es la espontanea atracción entre dos personas y existe sin importar que desees o no hacerte consciente de ella, esto era lo que existía entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Cada roce, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada palabra en doble sentido provocaban un revuelo de mariposas en el estómago de la castaña haciéndola enrojecer hasta la punta del pelo y que a él rubio se le erizaran todos los bellos del cuerpo.

Recordaba nítidamente esos escasos segundos que la tuvo sobre él casi desnuda en su viaje a Italia, como sus turgentes senos se aplastaron contra su pecho y como aquellos carnosos labios pedían a gritos ser besados; aquel recuerdo le provocaba irremediablemente una erección que muchas veces era penoso ocultar. Por su parte Hermione se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser abrazada por aquellos brazos y besada por aquellos labios, como sería ver reflejado el fuego de la pasión en aquellos hermosos ojos color mercurio. Cada uno sin imaginarlo se volvió el protagonista de los sueños eróticos del otro y muchas veces ambos terminaron tocándose para calmar el deseo, fantaseado con el cuerpo de su compañero de trabajo.

Draco sabía que estaba mal desear de esa manera a Hermione, porque ella no era como todas sus conquistas con las que se podía enredar sin que le trajera consecuencias ; porque a diferencia de éstas, entre Hermione y él había una historia que buena o mala pesaba. Por su parte, Hermione sabía que a pesar de todo los sentimientos y deseos que el rubio provocaba en su interior, él era ajeno a los mismos y nunca la verían como una mujer deseable, sobre todo conociendo sus gustos en cuanto a féminas, así que a ambos solo les quedaba fantasear cómo se sentiría poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro incrementando el deseo que iba aumentando como el caudal de un rio crecido inundándolos por dentro y solo faltaba un pequeño estímulo para que se desbordara.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se sentía feliz, después de que las modificaciones que se le pidieron fueron solventadas en su totalidad, por fin veía materializado tantos días de esfuerzo y develo, el proyecto había sido todo un éxito y sin que se encontrara ningún inconveniente habían decidido su arranque inmediato.

La magia de Eri y Lean estaba presente esa noche, se veía realmente atractiva con ese hermoso vestido largo de gasa color negro de cuello halter con pedrería que tan bien ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando discretamente todos sus atributos; sentía la necesidad de verse lo más bonita y sensual que se pudiera que se pudiera para gustarle al protagonista de sus sueños

Al ser los responsables del proyecto iba del brazo del sexi Draco como anfitriones de esa velada, la COMMI dictamino que ambos serían los encargados de dar la bienvenida a los veintinueve cónsules representantes de los países que formaban parte.

Todo estuvo de maravilla, la cena fue exquisita, la velada todo un éxito y una lluvia de felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar a cada paso que daba la pareja. Los invitados muy satisfechos con las deferencias que tenía la chica con cada uno de ellos.

Por ser una celebridad, Harry había sido invitado como a casi todos los eventos del Ministerio, solo que en este evento, en vez de eludir sutilmente la invitación como en otras ocasiones había aceptado, tragándose la incomodidad de ser alabado como el héroe del mundo mágico y acompañar a Hermione en un esa noche tan importante para ella. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su amiga, se había esforzado mucho para lograr ese éxito y se merecía todos y cada uno de los halagos que recibió durante la noche, pero había algo que no dejaba de incomodarlo….la relación que llevaba con el rubio.

Roces casuales, sonrisas discretas y los sonrojos de la castaña cada que aquellos ojos grises parecían comérsela con la mirada, le hacían comprobar que para Malfoy Hermione no resultaba tan indiferente como ella pregonaba. Durante toda la noche fue testigo de un despliegue de galantería y gentileza de Draco para con la castaña, parecía mentira como hasta hace poco su amiga se quejaba de lo pesado que era haber sido signada con Malfoy a esa labor y ahora no dejaba e alabarlo y agradecer su participación ¿En qué momento había dado un giro esa historia? Era cómico ver al orgulloso Malfoy sangre limpia, aquel que en sus años escolares en Hogwarts se la paso sobajándola por su descendencia muggle desviviéndose por la chica que alguna vez llamo sangre sucia, era para morirse de risa por los irónicos giros que da la vida si no fuera Hermione la protagonista de esa historia. Harry sabía perfectamente que Draco estaba comprometido, así como de la larga lista de conquistas que calentaban su colchón mientras el día de su boda llegaba y odiaba imaginar que su querida amiga formara parte de ella.

-Hacen muy buena pareja-comento como al descuido.

-¿Te parece?- respondió la chica con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por el auror- Es decir, Draco y yo solo somos buenos amigos nada más, yo…-se detuvo al ver la mirada que Harry le ofrecía, aquella que solo ponía cuando sabía que le estaban mintiendo. Supo de inmediato que se había sonrojado escandalosamente cuando un calorcito se apodero de sus orejas e inmediatamente quiso que se la tragara la tierra- Yo…es decir…lo que pasa es que….-tartamudeo.

-Te gusta- aseguro el chico

-¡No como crees!- se apresuró a afirmar- Lo que pasa es que toda la gente cree que entre él y yo hay algo por la forma tan íntima en que nos tratamos- dijo intentando justificarse.

-Eso es evidente- sentencio su amigo

-….Pero entre Dracol y yo no hay nada, te lo aseguro Harry

-Todavía- recalco el pelinegro ante lo que la chica resoplo frustrada- Escucha- le dijo cambiando su postura de auror en interrogatorio a amigo del alma- No tienes por qué justificarte conmigo Herms, si te gusta alguien por mi está bien.

-¿Incluso si ese alguien fuera Draco Malfoy?-pregunto con incredulidad

-No te voy a negar que preferiría mil veces que no se tratara de él, pero que se le va a hacer; tú eres adulta y muy inteligente, solo…

-¿Solo que Harry?- pregunto la chica sin poder creer que estuvieran manteniendo esta charla

-Solo ten cuidado ¿Si? No me gustaría que salieras lastimada- Hermione resoplo entendiendo como se sentía su amigo cuando ella le advertía de un peligro que para ella era inminente, mientras Harry caminaba directo hacia a él sin hacerle caso – Entiendo que te guste, Malfoy es un hombre muy atractivo- Hermione se quedó sorprendida sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba- No me mires así, aunque soy hombre no estoy ciego, tal vez un poco miope pero aun así me doy cuenta de la tremenda atracción que Malfoy te despierta. Y como no, es rico, educado, de finos modales, halagador y tiene un encanto que pocas chicas podrían resistir; es decir, es casi como un príncipe –Hermione estaba a punto de debatirle pero el auror se lo impidió con un gesto con la mano- Sé que no eres tan superficial como para que te fijaras en él por todas esas características, pero tampoco eres ciega; además si a todo esto le agregamos que es inteligente, intelectual, ambicioso y que comparten ciertos gustos que fuiste incapaz de compartir con Ron, lo hace tan perfecto para ti que es imposible resistirte. Pero no te confundas, no es lo mismo la atracción y el deseo que el amor Hermione.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!- rebatió la castaña molesta.

-Pues eso espero, por que recuerda que él no es libre, está comprometido y que además tú tienes a Ron-

-Entre Ron y yo ya no hay nada Harry-rebatió

-Eso lo sabes tú, pero ¿Y Ron?

-Terminamos ¿A caso no lo recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue la redacción más breve que hayas escrito en tu vida- reclamo con rencor dado los inmensos pergaminos que ella solía redactar para cualquier tema, menos para algo tan importante como ese- Enserio Hermione ¿Una carta? Después de siete años de amistad y casi cinco de noviazgo ¿Terminas todo con un par de líneas? Te apuesto que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y Ron te lo hubiera hecho a ti estarías hecha una furia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- concedió- No fue la mejor manera, pero a últimas fechas no podíamos hablar un par de cosas sin terminar discutiendo.

-El que tu gritaras y el tratara de ignorarte difícilmente se le puede llamar discusión

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a arreglar algo si Ron solo me daba por mi lado? Y ¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar de eso, al menos no ahora, no creo que sea el momento

-De acuerdo –concedió su amigo y solo porque había muchos oídos y aquella era la noche de la chica – Solo mantén la mente clara ¿Quieres? Si piensas jugar ese juego ten cuidado y no apuestes el corazón, lo digo enserio.

-Está bien- refunfuño la castaña

-Te quiero- le dijo con una sonrisa que aligero el momento

-Lo sé- sonrió a su vez la castaña abrazando a su querido amigo

-Solo me preocupo por ti.

-No tienes por qué, se lo que hago

-Lo dudo, pero igual confío en ti…..me siento muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado –le dijo una vez que se separaron- Te mereces esta noche, disfrútala- y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla se retiró dejando a la castaña en un mar de dudas.

A lo lejos un atractivo rubio socializaba con algunos de los invitados, pero esto no le impidió buscar la mirada de la chica, sonriéndole de esa forma tan encantadora. El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco y una bandada de mariposas invadió todo su cuerpo. Le parecía tan extraño que con solo una mirada o solo una sonrisa Draco fuera capaz de despertar tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo que se sentían bien, para que iba a negarlo, se sentía jodidamente bien disfrutar estar a su lado.

Cuando el evento terminó, Draco invito a la castaña a seguir el festejo a un bar donde ambos bebieron y bailaron hasta que entrada la madrugada los invitaron a retirarse, Hermione se sentía tan feliz que no deseaba que la noche terminara, cuando el rubio la acompaño hasta su apartamento lo invito a pasar.

Ambos se encontraban en el sillón tomando una copa y hablando y riendo de tonterías cuando un insecto se enredó en uno de los rizos de la castaña, Draco se acercó para quitarlo quedado a escasos centímetros de su cara y ahí fue que la magia surgió, sin ser conscientes de cómo sus bocas se unieron en un beso tierno y calmado, la chica enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el fino cabello lo que provocó que el chico intensificara el beso introduciéndose por completo en su boca. Sus lenguas bailaban sinuosas enredándose en una danza erótica que liberaba deseos reprimidos durante semanas. Por fin podía sentir el dulce sabor de aquella boca mentolada, por fin podía sentir la suavidad de esos finos labios presionando con pasión los suyos, por fin podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su espalda que erizaba cada bello de su cuerpo con tan solo esa singular caricia. Solo hasta que el oxígeno fue indispensable se separaron, Hermione abrió los ojos aun envuelta en esa nube de ensoñación para encontrarse con esa mirada llena de fuego y pasión que la consumía con solo verla.

No quería pensar porque sabía que si permitía a su parte racional apoderarse de su conciencia echaría todo a perder, quería olvidar solo por una noche quien era él, con sus obligaciones y compromisos, pero sobretodo necesitaba olvidar quien era ella, la correcta llena de valores y principios y por una vez en su vida ser egoísta.

-Hermione….

-Sssh no digas nada….- le dijo volviendo a juntar su boca perdiéndose nuevamente en la calidez de aquel cuerpo que deseaba como nunca imagino hacerlo.

-Estas confundida, pequeña.

-No lo estoy y no soy una niña, soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere- dijo volviéndolo a besar. Con esa firme aclaración consiguió que Draco traspasara la línea y posara su mano sobre el turgente seno acariciándolo delicadamente.

-Tengo que irme ahora o no poder detenerme Hermione- dijo mientras daba pequeños besos sobre su perfecto cuello. Como toda respuesta la chica quito el broche de tras de su nuca bajando el vestido desnudando sus hermosos senos.

 _En ese momento el recuerdo se volvió algo turbio y solo rastros de imágenes sobrepuestas aparecían insinuar lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación. Para Draco todo aquello había roto la represa de recuerdos y sentimientos reprimidos durante diecinueve años liberándose sin que hubiera opción de poderlo detener; tal vez en el pensadero la secuencia había sido interrumpida, no así en su mente reviviendo nítidamente cada detalle de su primera entrega._

El rubio volvió a reclamar los labios de la chica tomando los pezones entre sus dedos respondiendo de forma instantánea ante la suave caricia irguiéndose poderosos. Continúo con un recorrido de besos desde su mandíbula pasando por su cuello y clavícula provocando en Hermione un sensual ronroneo cuando sus labios aprisionaron uno de esos botones mientras introducía una de sus manos por el escote de la larga falda alcanzando la intimidad de la castaña arrancándole un gran gemido

-Te deseo Hermione y juro que he intentado reprimirlo con todas mis fuerzas pero te deseo aunque por eso me vaya al infierno.

-Ya estamos en el infierno Draco porque yo estoy ardiendo – Espeto la chica acariciando la rubia cabellera.

El rubio se incorporó del sillón en el que se encontraban y la vio más hermosa que nunca; su cara roja producto de la excitación y la danza de sus senos debido a la respiración entrecortada era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Tomándola en brazos se encamino hacia la recamara y sin dejar de besarla la deposito suavemente sobre la mullida cama mientras acariciaba la torneada pierna. Bajo a los pechos lamiendolos con devoción, succionando y dando pequeños mordiscos a los pezones mientras ella jadeaba disfrutando de cada instante en que se estaba alejando de su amigo convirtiéndolo en su amante.

Draco se incorporó jalando el estorboso vestido deleitándose con la desnudez de la chica solo cubierta por la pequeña prenda que aun ocultaba su intimidad deshaciéndose de ella de inmediato ¡Diablos! Era realmente sensual ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiera notado antes? sin embargo, eso ya no importaba porque ella estaba ahí dispuesta para él, Hermione Granger seria suya y ¡Por Merlín que la haría disfrutar como nadie!

 _-Fui producto de una noche de copas – gimió Rose – de la calentura de una mujer liviana._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! – Refuto enérgico Draco- Eres producto de un amor tan grande que ni el paso del tiempo ha podido borrar_

 _-Por favor Malfoy! tu que sabes de amor. Desde que te conozco no te ha importado nadie más que tú mismo y en cuanto a ti Rose, no voy a volver repetirlo, tu eres mi hija y no pienso permitir que insultes a la mujer que dio la vida por ti._

 _-¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi Weasley! ¡No hables de lo que no tienes ni puta idea!_

 _-¡No necesito saberlo para darme cuenta la clase de alimaña que puedes ser Malfoy!_

 _-¡Cálmense! – gimió Rose – No hagan esto más doloroso por favor_

 _-Rose tiene razón padre. Mejor sigamos viendo donde nos lleva esta historia.- a regañadientes amos adultos acataron la indicación del joven._

Draco se incorporó sobre su antebrazo extasiado ante la imagen de la hermosa mujer que yacía junto a él, sus parpados cerrados adornados por sus largas pestañas, su boca entreabierta y las mejillas aún arreboladas enmarcadas por el desordenado cabello castaño que caía sobre la almohada, le daban a la joven un aspecto de inocencia y seriedad que tanto le cautivaba y sin embargo debajo de esa apariencia de gatita se encontraba la mujer más ardiente y apasionada que jamás hubiera conocido. Draco miraba absorto la desnudez de Hermione iluminado apenas por la tenue luz del amanecer dándole un aspecto irreal de ninfa de los bosques. Hubiera deseado poder detener el tiempo en ese momento para quedarse para siempre junto a ella, sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible, él no era libre, había un compromiso, que aunque le pesara, se tenía que cumplir. Tiempo atrás eso no le hubiera importado con tal de pasar un buen rato en medio de las piernas de una hermosa mujer, pero en este momento el no saberse libre le pesaba como un lastre.

Su parte egoísta le exigía quedarse con ella y disfrutarla mientras pudiera, pero su parte racional se lo impedía. Él no tenía ningún derecho a condenar a Hermione a una relación clandestina, a vivir eternamente en las sombras negándole su derecho a ser feliz. Algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de él que le causaba temor, ella no era como las demás y eso era más que evidente. Sintió una molestia indescriptible en su pecho cuando sigilosamente se levantó procurando no despertarla, se vistió en silencio y antes de marcharse se volvió para verla por última vez

\- Es lo mejor Herms – susurro para si

 **0o0o0o0o0**

La luz se filtraba intensamente por la ventana dando paso a un nuevo día, los trinos de los pájaros que al principio llegaron a su fino oído como un susurro se fueron intensificando sacándola del reconfortante sueño abriendo pesadamente los ojos. Fragmentos de recuerdos vividos la noche anterior provocaron que Hermione se sonrojara cual colegiala de la cabeza a los pies, había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con su compañero de trabajo y ahora amigo y lejos de sentirse arrepentida una alegría la invadía por completo. Jamás se había sentido tan plena…tan viva, como si despertara de un largo sueño donde su aletargado cuerpo se sumió desde que su relación con Ron empezó a enfriarse. Estiro su mano en espera de hallarlo dormido junto a ella pero no lo encontró, se había ido sin despedirse entristeciéndola.

Hermione espero impaciente algún mensaje por medio de la libreta pero nunca llego, a pesar de que ella le envió por lo menos una docena de ellos, después de una semana Hermione se sentía totalmente desesperada ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para que Draco la ignorara así? ¿Acaso era que el haber hecho el amor no significaba nada para él? Tomo la decisión de ir a verlo a su oficina en el edificio central de la corporación para aclarar las cosas, independientemente de todo eran amigos y eso no tenía por qué cambiar por el hecho de haber tenido sexo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde se ubicaba y el preguntarlo hubiera alentado aún más los chismes que corrían a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto Draco vivía un conflicto interno entre lo que deseaba y era correcto, extrañaba horrores a la chica que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en parte importante de su día y el no tener contacto con ella le estaba causando una ansiedad que no podía explicar, puesto que con todas sus conquistas nunca le importo si las volvería a ver o no…para que se hacía tonto, Hermione no era una más de sus conquistas, ella era alguien muy especial, Hermione era su amiga y el que se hubiera acostado con ella no cambiaba eso. Había hecho mal por dejarse llevar cometiendo un gran error. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo único que le quedaba era tratar de salvar su amistad, así que tomando su abrigo se encamino hacia el departamento de la castaña para tratar de arreglar su relación.

Hermione lo invito a pasar, sentía un gran nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, después de que la emoción de verlo frente a su puerta pasara

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Tiene toda la semana que no sé nada de ti ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-Por supuesto que no Herms, solo que he estado muy ocupado.

-¿Tanto como para no tener tiempo de contestar alguno de los mensajes que te envíe? Es por lo que paso ¿Cierto?

-Mira Hermione, te seré franco. Lo que paso en el pasado se queda y no tiene por qué volver a repetirse

-¿Por qué no?

-Entiende que no quiero lastimarte Hermione.- Era tan difícil todo eso, cada cosa, cada momento vivido a lado de la chica lo llenaba y por más que trataba se negaba a dejarlo ya que día con día se estaba volviendo adicto a sus atenciones, a esa dulce sonrisa pero sobre todo a esos hermosos ojos tan llenos de anhelo y pasión que lo aturdía. Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en su adicción, como una potente droga que lo obligaba a necesitar una dosis cada vez mayor alegrando su lúgubre y austera vida- No puedo andar de noviecito con nadie y lo sabes

\- ¿Te arrepientes?- dijo la castaña sintiendo como su estómago se contraía y un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral

\- No es eso– dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica al percibir su fragilidad deslizando sus dedos por el rostro de Hermione en una tierna caricia – eres tan hermosa…..me gustas muchísimo y en este tiempo que hemos estado junto he aprendido a conocerte y respetarte, solo que…yo no puedo prometerte ni ofrecerte nada, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que esto es un juego para mi….Hermione….te deseo como no tienes una idea pero no quiero dañarte porque yo suelo lastimar a las mujeres con mis actitudes, se quién soy y me conozco…yo jamás me podría enamorar…al menos no de la manera convencional.

-No estoy pretendiendo que te enamores de mí, solo que me dejes estar a tu lado

\- Pero tú mereces más que una relación en las sombras, soy un hombre comprometido y en el mundo donde yo me desenvuelvo el que yo tenga una amante a la luz pública no está bien visto, sobretodo siendo tú quién eres, la heroína del mundo mágico ¿Te imaginas como se ensañaría la prensa contigo? Yo no podría exponerte a algo así.

-Pues olvida ese mundo cuando estemos juntos ¿quieres? creemos uno en el que nuestras caricias no sean penadas, donde podamos disfrutarnos sin culpa

-Por tu bien y por el cariño que te tengo sé que debería decirte que no Hermione pero no me siento capaz de renunciar a ti.

-No tienes que hacerlo, démosle al mundo lo que espera de nosotros, seremos los mejores amigos ante los ojos de todos aquellos que jamás entenderían esto. Pero en privado amémonos como si no existiera mañana. Vamos a darnos la oportunidad de compartir la vida como amigos con beneficios ¿Te parece?

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo Hermione? Por qué podrías arrepentirte de la decisión que estas tomando. Debes estas consiente que yo no te puedo ofrecer nada.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada Draco….- dijo la castaña sonriéndole de manera tierna -Soy una mujer adulta que toma su propias decisiones. No te estas aprovechando ni tomando nada que no quiera darte. Esa noche solo ha pasado lo que ambos queríamos y deseábamos que pasara en igualdad de condiciones. Te prometo que no me enamorare de ti hurón arrogante –dijo la chica de manera juguetona dándole un beso en el mentón aunque por dentro sintiera como su corazón se contraía – No eres tan irresistible

-Claro que lo soy – dijo el chico de manera sexy

Desde ese día Hermione y Draco se hicieron casi inseparables, no había día en que no estuvieran en contacto ya sea por los mensajes en la libreta o estando juntos. Era maravilloso para la chica ver los buenos días de Draco al despertar, el comentar como iba el día de cada quien para terminarlo en los brazos del otro. Hermione entendió que para el rubio era difícil dormir con ella puesto que eso significaba que su relación era más "seria," cosa que él impedía a toda costa, evitando generar sentimientos en Hermione que sabía a la larga solo la dañarían. Trataba de que su relación fuera lo más físico posible pero fue inevitable caer él mismo callera en la trampa del amor.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O**

Tras varios meses de ausencia Ronald Weasley volvía a su hogar después de una ardua cacería que había rendido los frutos deseados y la pandilla de magos había caído por fin. Después de la pelea con Hermione había evitado tener contacto con ella dándole tiempo a que digiriera y la olvidara, por lo mismo no le había avisado que regresaba por lo que no le extraño que la red flu estuviera cerrada y las barreras anti aparición levantadas, así que tuvo que ingresar al departamento que compartía con su novia usando la llave. Había un saco en el sillón y se oían murmullos provenientes de la cocina, cauteloso saco su varita en espera de atacar al extraño que se había atrevido a entrar en su hoga, pues dada la hora Hermione debía estar en su trabajo.

Ron sintió como una cubetada de agua helada cubriéndolo cuando vio ahí frente a él a su novia vistiendo solo lo que parecía una camisa de seda que obviamente no era suya sentada feliz sobre el regazo de un rubio semi desnudo que identifico como Draco Malfoy

\- ¡Aleja tus inmundas manos de mi novia ahora mismo!- rugió el pelirrojo furioso, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir lo que seguramente había pasado entre ambos momentos atrás. Sobresaltando a los amantes

Draco reacciono rápidamente poniendo instintivamente a la castaña tras de sí cubriéndola de cualquier posible agresión

-¡Ron! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – dijo Hermione con temor de lo que pudiera estar dispuesto hacer su ex novio

\- ¡Vine a hablar contigo Hermione! ¡Pero lo que menos espere fue encontrar a mi novia en brazos de este malnacido y tu Malfoy, no te bastaron las mujerzuelas con las que te revuelcas que ahora lo haces con las mujeres ajenas, eres un cerdo!

-¡Tú y yo ya no somos nada Ronald Weasley! ¡Creo haber sido muy clara en la carta que te envié de que lo que había entre los dos termino!- dijo decidida enfrentándolo.

-¡¿Y te parece justo?! ¡Después de tanto tiempo juntos, de todo lo que hemos vivido! ¡¿Crees que es justo que me hayas mandado a la mierda por una puta carta?! ¡YO QUERÍA ACLARAR LAS COSAS HERMIONE Y NUNCA ESPERE ENCONTRARTE REVOLCÁNDOTE CON ESTE CABRÓN COMO UNA VIL MUJERZUELA!

-¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA INSULTES! – rugió el rubio- ¡HERMIONE DECIDIÓ ESTAR CONMIGO Y AHORA ELLA ES MI MUJER Y COMO TAL HARÉ QUE LA RESPETES!- grito encarando al fúrico pelirrojo

\- ¡COGE TU VARITA MALFOY TE DARÉ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEFENDERTE, NO SOY TAN VIL COMO TÚ!- espeto lleno de ira

-¡DEBES ACEPTAR POBRETÓN QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÁS POR DEBAJO DE MÍ, QUE HERMIONE PREFIERE ESTAR CONMIGO EN LUGAR DE TI, EL ETERNO PERDEDOR!

\- ¡HARE QUE TE TRAGUES TUS PALABRAS MALDITO INFELIZ!

-¡BASTA! –Gritó Hermione, con las manos estiradas interponiéndose entre ellos, estaban a punto de liarse a hechizos y no iba a permitir ni un insulto más del pelirrojo ni tampoco que le hiciera daño alguno a Draco. - ¡Draco espérame en la habitación!

-¡No te voy a dejar sola con este tipejo Hermione!

-¡Este asunto lo tengo que arreglar yo, espérame en la habitación! - Hermione estaba en un estado tal que parecía una leona dispuesta atacar ante el más leve estímulo y Draco lo noto, así que aun en contra de su voluntad se dirigió a la recamara.

-Estaré al pendiente, si este se intenta sobrepasar contigo avísame.- Espeto dejando sola a la pareja.

-¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Qué hice de mal para que me cambiaras por ese tipejo que no ha hecho más que insultarte y sobajarte toda la vida?- dijo el chico encarando a la castaña

-Nada Ron, simplemente Draco llego en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, el llena por completo mi mundo, me entiende como tú nunca pudiste hacerlo, comparte conmigo aficiones y gustos que en los que a ti jamás te importo participar. En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos conoce la música que me gusta, la lectura, las películas, el género de teatro y hasta mi color favorito. Algo que tú en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conoceros no te importo saber.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Entiende que el solo está jugando contigo! ¡Todo mundo sabe que no es libre! ¡Todo eso no ha sido más que una treta para entrar en tu cama!

\- ¡Draco no me está engañando, ni jugando conmigo Ron! ¡Él siempre ha sido honesto y desde un principio me hablo de su compromiso!

\- ¡¿Y AUN ASÍ ACEPTASTE ESTAR CON EL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HERMIONE?! ¡¿POR QUE TE CONFORMAS CON SER LA OTRA?!

\- ¡POR QUE YO LO AMO!- Aquella afirmación fue un nocaut para Ron Weasley que lo enmudeció dejándose caer abatido en una de las sillas del comedor apretando los puños haciendo lo posible por evitar que el llanto la traicionara - Estoy consciente que mi amor no tiene futuro, pero no puedo pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensarlo, a mi piel que deje de desearlo y a mi corazón que deje de amarlo. Sé que probablemente sufriré cuando todo termine, pero prefiero arrepentirme de lo que hice que hacerlo por lo que deje de hace. No espero que me entiendas, ni que me comprendas, solo te pido que aceptes y respetes mi decisión de estar con Draco Malfoy. Tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi vida Ron y no quiero despedirme de ti porque me es imposible decirte adiós. No sé en qué momento comenzamos a perdernos, tal vez la rutina, la apatía y el desinterés fueron matando poco a poco lo que sentía por ti. Sé que te estoy causando mucho dolor pero en el corazón no se manda.

-Espero de verdad Hermione que nunca te arrepientas de la decisión que estas tomando- dijo el pelirrojo tragándose el dolor al sentir su alma desgarrada por la traición de la mujer que más amaba en este mundo y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue. Ronald Bilius Weasley no dijo una palabra cuando salió de aquel departamento con la vista nublada por el llanto que ya no intento reprimir, había perdido su amor…su alma… su vida.


	18. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

-No entiendo- Dijo Draco mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por Paris. Acababan de salir del Thèatre de I'Athènèe donde habían disfrutado la puesta en escena de la famosa obre de William Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Creí que todas las obras y películas muggles terminaban en final feliz, pero esta no, los protagonistas murieron, es algo ilógico.

-No todos los amores son para este mundo Draco, hay amores que están destinados a perecer- dijo la chica desviando la mirada hacia el piso para que el rubio no notara la tristeza en sus ojos al saber que su amor por él era de ese tipo

-Supongo que tienes razón. Hay otra cosa que no entiendo- expreso tratando de cambiar el tema al percibir la turbación de la chica- ¿Por qué cuando se enlazan se intercambian anillos?

-En el mundo muggle las bodas son muy diferentes a los enlaces mágicos. Los contrayentes intercambian sus votos, que es la promesa pública ante un Ser Supremo, familia y amigos del amor eterno, la devoción, el compromiso, la fidelidad, el honor y el respeto que ambos se tendrán a partir de ese momento. Las alianzas confirman y son un recordatorio de esas palabras como un gesto simbólico.

-Que tradición tan rara, la verdad no le veo el caso a eso si ambos están seguros del paso que van a dar. Ahora explícame ¿Por qué en el dedo anular? ¿Por qué no en cualquier otro?

-El anillo matrimonial se coloca tradicionalmente en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular, por la creencia antigua de que la vena de ese dedo llega directamente hacia el corazón.

\- Que tontería- rio divertido - ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Una vez le hice esa pregunta a mi madre, por qué los anillos de boda van en ese dedo y me explico de esta manera. Has lo mismo que yo. Junta tus manos palma con palma- le indico la castaña- ahora baja tus dedos medios juntando los falanges en medio de tus manos, ahora intenta separar tus dedos y veras que es imposible hacerlo con los anulares- Draco comprobó que efectivamente, podía separar todos excepto los dedos corazón- Es por eso que se pone ahí los anillos, porque la promesa que representa de estar juntos para siempre.

-Definitivamente los muggles si son muy raros-dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras tomaba a la chica del talle dándole un furtivo beso- Tengo hambre

-Yo también- contesto sonriente, le encantaba cuando Draco tenía ese tipo de arranques para con ella porque dada su educación, él no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de cariño y mucho menos en público, por ello esos escasos arrebatos eran invaluables para la castaña.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina aquel viernes por la tarde, tenía infinidad de pendientes por eso no había salido a almorzar, debía entregar aquel informe sobre el funcionamiento del tratado y sentía que estaba muy atrasada. Su secretaria sabedora de cómo podía llegar a ser su jefa con aquel tipo de cosas le había llevado un cruasán y un té antes de salir.

-Hola gatita- dijo el rubio, tan absorta estaba redactando su informe que cuando la cabeza de Draco apareció en su chimenea le causó un gran sobresalto.

-¡Draco me asustaste!- respondió poniendo una mano en su pecho para minimizar las pulsaciones de su corazón

-Perdón bonita, Amy me comento del informe que te solicitaron y conociéndote sabía que no irías a almorzar, así que llego por ti en quince minutos y sin excusa ni pretexto nos vamos a cenar.

-No puedo Draco, tengo que entregar este informe el lunes a primera hora y estoy muy retrasada.

-Dije sin excusa ni pretexto Granger, así que voy para allá.

Como se lo aseguro en menos de cinco minutos Draco estuvo en su oficina, Hermione se levantó sonriente pasándole los brazos por el cuello para darle un beso de bienvenida, acto que el rubio acepto encantado.

-Está bien, vamos pero regresamos enseguida, ¿Ok? Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-No te prometo nada- respondió con esa mueca juguetona que la castaña estaba empezando a amar- Anda, vamos que se hace tarde y perderemos la reservación- sentencio ayudándole a la chica a colocarse el abrigo

-¿A dónde iremos a cenar?- respondió tomando su bolso y encaminándose hacia la salida

-Es una sorpresa- espeto guiñándole el ojo Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la oficina de la castaña,

-Olvide algo, adelántate, te alcanzo en la puerta de visitantes- dijo Draco disculpándose regresando a la oficina de su chica.

Cuando salieron del ministerio la pareja se encamino hacia un callejón aledaño para utilizar la desaparición, o al menos eso creyó Hermione. Draco la tomo del talle cuando un objeto en su mano comenzó a resplandecer, la castaña sintió el conocido gancho que la tomaba por algún lugar detrás del ombligo, arrastrándolos hasta su destino. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo enfocar su vista, se sorprendió enormemente ver a unas cuadras de ellos la imponente Puerta de Alcalá.

-¡Estamos en Madrid!- grito sorprendida.

-Por supuesto linda, tenemos reservaciones para cenar en Dstage, así que aprisa por que fue verdaderamente difícil conseguirla y no quiero que la vayamos a perder, me han hablado muy bien de su comida mediterránea y sus esquicitos vinos así que andando.

-Estás loco Draco, pero me encantas –dijo la castaña parándose sobre sus puntas besando la barbilla del rubio.

Fue una cena agradable donde compartieron lo acontecido durante su día, Hermione tenía que reconocer que a pesar de tener poco tiempo conviviendo con el mundo muggle, Draco tenía un muy buen gusto en cuanto a restaurantes y lugares donde podrían pasear.

-Tengo una reunión mañana a primera hora con Antonio Barca en su finca de Barcelona, el criador de abraxans del que te hable ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Quiere decir que pasaras esta noche en España?- dijo la chica mientras bebía de su copa

-No gatita, quiere decir que pasaremos el fin de semana en Barcelona.

-¡Cómo crees Draco!- grito la chica- ¡Te dije que tengo que entregar un reporte el lunes a primera hora!

-Y lo entregaras linda, tienes toda la mañana del sábado para hacerlo cómodamente en el comedor de la Suite Mediterránea del Hotel Arts Mientras yo estoy en mi reunión- espeto guiñándole el ojo sonriendo de esa manera que a la castaña le encantaba.

-¿Y según tu como lo voy a terminar? Toda la información se quedó en mi oficina en Inglaterra y te recuerdo que estamos en España, además no traje maleta y no puedo vestir lo mismo por tres días.

-Por la ropa no hay problema, llegando allá compramos algo y en cuanto a los reportes para generar el informe, no te preocupes aquí están- sentencio el chico mostrándole un sobre que traía en la bolsa interna del saco.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione quedo maravillada con la elegante suite que en verdad hacia honor a su nombre, ya que ofrecía una vista impresionante sobre el Mediterráneo y el Puerto Olímpico a través de sus amplios ventanales. Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que rendidos el sueño los alcanzo uno en brazos del otro. Para la castaña fue una noche maravillosa ya que era la primera vez que o dormía entre los brazos de Draco arrullada por los latidos de su corazón y el murmullo del mar.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó sola en la amplia cama, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía así, se sentía muy descansada, con mucho ánimo pero sobretodo feliz. Una pequeña nota al lado de su mesa de noche le hizo sonreír como boba sintiendo sé cómo una adolecente enamorada con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago: "Te ves hermosa dormida, termina pronto tu informe nos vemos en la tarde"

Estuvo trabajando toda la mañana, motivada por el maravilloso fin de semana que le esperaba, tal vez era por la felicidad de estar enamorada pero ella misma se sorprendió con la rapidez con que fluyo la redacción de su informe. Esa tarde cuando Draco regreso le trajo ropa para que pudiera cambiarse, aunque Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a vestir prendas tana finas y caras en su día a día, le pareció maravilloso darse cuenta que eran de su talla y gustos exactos.

Esa noche degustaron de una riquísima paella de mariscos y bebieron un exquisito vino, a la castaña no le sorprendió que aun encontrándose en el mundo muggle, Draco siguiera conservando su estatus social y le gustara asistir a los lugares más finos y caros de la ciudad donde se encontraran, Tal vez en otro tiempo estar en aquellos sitios le hubiera parecido ridículo e incómodo, pero estando a su lado todo era tan perfecto que cada lugar aportaba algo para incrementar la magia que exista ente ambos.

Esa noche al regresar al hotel volvieron a hacer el amor intensamente, había sido un día muy pesado para el rubio por lo que se quedó profundamente dormido casi de inmediato. Hermione lo veía embelesada mientras acariciaba su barbilla, como si se tratara de una ilusión, se veía tan hermoso que le parecía irreal, como si tratara de una de las esculturas de Miguel Ángel, a ese grado podía compararse su perfección.

Lo amaba, no podía seguir negándoselo, estaba total y completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, lo que sentía por él era tan grande que jamás imagino que se pudiera amar de esa manera a una persona. Le parecía mentira como la vida los había llevado hasta ese lugar después de que en el pasado no se soportaban, que le había sido tan fácil tomar la decisión de permanecer a su lado aun sabiendo que no era libre y ahora viéndolo dormir mientras la enredaba entre sus brazos no podía más que darle gracias a la vida por haberle permitido conocer y disfrutar de ese enorme sentimiento que se le desbordaba del pecho aun cuando él no sintiera lo mismo por ella y esos momentos solo fueran robados.

-Te Amo Draco -murmuro para no despertarlo- No sabes lo que daría por poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres el dueño de todo mi ser y que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti - musito en un susurro besando tiernamente su boca antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho para dormir sin notar como una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del rubio mientras apretaba más el cuerpo desnudo de la chica hacia sí.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Narcissa notaba un cambio tan radical en su hijo, de ser un hombre responsable, taciturno y malhumorado, había vuelto a ser el niño alegre y juguetón que la guerra le arrebato. Sabía que ese cambio se debía a ella, lo había notado desde el principio. Desde que esa relación laboral y después de amistad empezó, el cambio en Draco se fue dando paulatinamente y aun a sabiendas de que esa relación estaba mal, se hizo de la vista gorda y la dejo continuar sin inmiscuirse. Y aunque muy dentro de su pecho sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar, decidió dejarlo disfrutarlo un poco más de la felicidad que solo la ilusión del amor puede dar.

Draco llego a la Mansión rebosante de felicidad, Hermione lo amaba, y eso lejos de causarle aversión como tantas ocasiones atrás, lo llenaba de una alegría indescriptible. Sin que se diera cuenta, la castaña fue tirando una a una de las barreras que rodeaban su corazón, adentrándose muy profundamente en él casi sin notarlo, sus atenciones, sus detalles, su cariño, su pasión, su sencillez, su frenesí, su terquedad y su amor lo fueron envolviendo en un aura de ensoñación que jamás pensó experimentar.

Su madre estaba en el jardín cuidando de sus rosas y sin explicación la tomo en brazos dándole vueltas

-¡Draco basta bájame!- lo regaño divertida - ¿Qué te pasa que te tiene tan eufórico?

-Nada madre, solo que me he dado cuenta que la vida puede llegar a ser muy hermosa. Tuvimos la sombra de la muerte mucho tiempo respirando en nuestra nuca y aun después de los horrores seguimos aquí, pudimos pasar nuestros días en Azkaban y la libramos, casi nos quedamos en la ruina y ahora todas las empresas marchan sobre ruedas, mi padre por fin me dejo en paz pero sobretodo, tú tienes salud y yo estoy con…-se detuvo justo a tiempo de mencionarla. No sabría cómo tomaría su madre el hecho de que estando comprometido tuviera una relación con Hermione Granger.- buena salud también – dijo sonriente.

Narcissa sabía que no era la buena salud de ambos lo que tenía a su hijo pisando nubes de algodón, eso se debía a cierta castaña que estaba segura influenciaba aquel estado de ánimo y aunque le encantaba verlo así le preocupaba el pensar en el compromiso de Draco, porque estaba segura lo sumiría nuevamente en un pozo de oscuridad.

-Me encanta verte así hijo, sonriendo y feliz, pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Yo suelo mantenerme al margen de tus aventuras porque al fin de cuentas son solo eso, aventuras pero me doy cuenta que esta vez es diferente, ella te importa más de lo que quieres admitir.

-No sé a qué te refieres - respondió fingiendo demencia mientras olisqueaba una de las rosas del jardín.

-Yo sé que sí y créeme que no me metería en tu vida si no estuviera segura de que entre más te eleves en esa nube de ensoñación en la que te encuentras, más dura puede ser la caída.

-Sigo sin entender-bufo fastidiado.

-A la relación sentimental que estas sosteniendo con Hermione Granger.

-Por favor madre ¿Cuál relación sentimental? Solo somos buenos amigos y ya.

-Puedes engañar al mundo con eso, incluso puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero créeme Draco que a mí jamás, eres mi hijo y te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Desde que empezaste a trabajar con ella cambiaste radicalmente, poco a poco volviste a ser tú, el niño alegre y juguetón que solías ser antes de que la guerra nos alcanzara.

-Entonces si según tú, he cambiado para mejor ¿Qué te preocupa? Deberías alegrarte por mí y no estarme retando por eso.

-Me preocupa el hecho de que tú tienes un compromiso con Astoria Greengrass mi vida y sé que entre más involucrado estés con esa chica más difícil y doloroso será separarte de ella y no deseo volverte a ver sumido en la desesperanza- espeto afligida.

-¿Y crees que puedo olvidarlo? Si cada que tiene oportunidad mi padre me recuerda que mi futuro ya está sellado al lado de alguien que apenas conozco.

-Eso es porque no te has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo mi cielo, tal vez si lo hicieras encontrarías que Astoria podría ser una buena esposa y compañera.

-No me interesa madre, las pocas veces que hemos interactuado me he dado cuenta que Astoria no es la mujer para mí.

-Lo que sucede es que estás deslumbrado por la señorita Granger Draco y eso no te permite ver las cualidades de Astoria, ella en realidad es un chica muy linda y muy dulce que además te ama.

-¿Me ama madre? ¿Cómo puede amarme si no me conoce?

-Porque conoce lo suficiente de tu persona para albergar dentro de ella sentimientos bellos hacia ti hijo.

-Lo siento pero no pienso seguir discutiendo de este asunto con tigo, porque por lo que se ve no llegaremos a nada.

-Draco, entiende mi vida que lo digo por tu bien. Como están las cosas no tienes derecho a…

-¿A qué? ¿Ha ser feliz? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

-Por supuesto que no, si alguien de esta familia tiene derecho a serlo eres tu cariño pero debes comprender que tu padre jamás te permitiera que rompas el compromiso con los Greengrass y mucho menos por ella. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por la señorita Granger, no es justo para ella ni para Astoria que juegues con ambas de ese modo. Hazlo antes de que tu padre se entere y tome cartas en el asunto y le informe a esa joven de la forma que tú sabes cuál es tu situación.

-Guárdate tus amenazas porque no le tengo miedo a mi padre, hace mucho que deje de temerle y lo sabes. Sobre decirle a Hermione, mi padre puede decirle lo que parezca conveniente siempre y cuando no se atreva a tocarle ni un pelo, porque de lo contrario no respondo de mí y no es amenaza es una promesa. Y en cuanto al compromiso de una vez te adelanto que perderá su tiempo porque ella está enterada de su existencia y no le importa, ella me ama a mí, sin que le importe la sangre, el dinero, el poder o el linaje y me siento inmensamente feliz a su lado como jamás pensé que llegaría a serlo.

\- ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Tú la amas?

-Si madre, estoy enamorado profundamente a Hermione Granger – ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Al fin lo había dicho en voz alta! Y se sentía tan bien, era realmente liberador poder entrenar con palabras el cumulo de sentimientos que bullían en su interior, el solo poder decir que amaba a la castaña envolviera todo su ser en una hermosa calidez.

-Entiendo…Entonces todo está dicho. No te preocupes hijo mío que yo me encargare de que seas feliz – dijo la dama dando por terminada la conversación encaminándose rumbo a la mansión, pero apenas dio unos pasos un rayo pareció atravesar el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy desvaneciéndola y dejándola inconsciente

\- ¡MADRE! – Grito el joven - ¡Que te ocurre ¡! ¡MADRE! – Draco sintió que el piso se derrumbaba a sus pies, siempre supo que si no cumplía con el compromiso el costo sería la vida de sus padres, pero jamás lo sintió tan real hasta aquel momento. Debía tomar una decisión y aunque le doliera en el alma sabía que no había otra opción, tendría que sacrificar el amor por su dulce castaña en aras de salvaguardar la integridad de su madre y esa decisión le estaba desgarrando el alma.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aunque era un hecho su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass la fecha de la boda aun no era anunciada cosa que le daba al rubio cierta libertad de seguir con su vida de soltería sin que sus padres pusieran el grito en el cielo, aunque por obligación tenía el deber de convivir con su "novia" en ciertos eventos, cosa que detestaba. Y no es que Astoria fuera una mala persona, de hecho si lo veía fríamente era hasta cierto punto agradable, pero aun cuando tuviera todas las virtudes del mundo era imposible poderse compararla con Hermione. Ambas eran como el día y la noche. Mientras una era muy hermosa, distinguida, sofisticada, elegante, refinada, digna y sumisa. Su plática era demasiado banal ya que únicamente se limitaba a lo ocurrido dentro de su círculo social, lo publicado en Corazón de Bruja, a la sección de sociales del Profeta y de más publicaciones de moda. Mientras Hermione tenía una belleza menos llamativa pero tan profunda como el océano además de ser inteligente, culta, intuitiva, fuerte, valiente, honesta, segura, independiente, optimista, astuta, leal, honesta, compasiva, sensible hacia el dolor ajeno y la injusticia, en resumen tenía que reconocer que Hermione Granger estaba llena de virtudes

-Que hay Draco – lo saludo Theodore Nott sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Nada Theo, aquí aburrido como siempre. La verdad es que no sé cómo me deje convencer por mi madre para venir a esta tertulia.

-Alégrate, algunas suelen terminar muy divertidas si encuentras a la chica adecuada – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-En este momento no me apetece liarme con ninguna de estas niñita– dijo con fastidio – Además se supone que vengo con mi "novia"- enfatizo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Y cuándo te ha importado a ti traer a una e irte con otra?

-Pues nunca, pero estando Astoria tengo que guardar las apariencias.

-Pues eso no te ha importado cuando se trata de Granger ¿O sí?- espeto notando como todos los músculos del rubio se tensaron volviendo aún más blancos los nudillos de la mano que sostenía su copa

-Se ha convertido en una buena amiga, no veo por qué deba dejar de serlo por el hecho de estar comprometido – asevero de forma impersonal

-Ahora que estuve en Barcelona los vi paseando y disculpa que te lo diga pero su actitud no se veía precisamente fraternal - el corazón de Draco comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente aunque por fuera no mostro ninguna reacción- Algo me dice que Hermione Granger a no es una más de tus ligues.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? – fue su respuesta

-Nadie, solo yo, mira Draco, tu sabes que después de todo lo que nos tocó vivir junto te he llegado a estimar de verdad y considero que el sentimiento es reciproco, en base a ello es que me atrevo a decirte que estás jugando con fuego y si no pones fin a todo eso terminaras quemado.

-No voy a hablar de esto contigo Noth y menos en este lugar -Sentencio el rubio sin ocultar su molestia.

-Lo supuse amigo mío – dijo sonriendo tristemente – Ya sabes que aquí estoy por si necesitas un Aguamenti, hay ocasiones en que a veces se requiere – y sin más se alejó dejando a un pensativo rubio.

 _Gracias por tener la paciencia de seguir conmigo en esta historia, sé que no actualizo con la regularidad que me gustaría pero les pido me aguanten y no me abandonen hasta que concluyamos juntos esta aventura. No olviden dejar sus comentarios porque buenos o malos yo los valoro mucho y me dan el ánimo de seguir. Nos leemos en el próximo_

 _Los quiere está loca Potosina._


	19. Desolación

**DESOLACIÓN**

El cuartel de aurores se encontraba sumido en un ambiente de absoluta tensión, algo que solo ocurría cuando había un caso en verdad gordo y tenían a la prensa, el ministro y la comunidad mágica respirándoles en la nuca. Sin embargo en esta ocasión toda esa tensión era debido a dos de sus integrantes por todos queridos y respetados: Ronald Bilius Weasley y Harry James Potter.

Ellos a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, estaban más fogueados que algunos de los veteranos, no por nada eran considerados héroes de guerra. Desde el momento de que aquella generación entro a la escuela de Aurores, quedo claro que la guerra los había marcado como a ninguna otra; su forma de reaccionar y su capacidad de análisis eran mucho más desarrolladas que antiguas generaciones. Sin embargo, pronto este par de amigos inseparables empezó a demostrar sus cualidades individuales que los fueron llevando por caminos diferentes.

Ron era un estratega nato, capaz de analizar todo en su conjunto y adelantarse a las acciones de su enemigo con una eficiencia sorprendente, tenía gran facilidad para resolver situaciones complicadas en cortos lapsos de tiempo por lo que su preparación se encamino a grupos de asaltó, rescate y combate abierto. Harry por su parte se le facilitaba las acciones de espionaje, tenía una gran habilidad para descifrar enigmas y realizar tareas de infiltración, por lo que su preparación se enfocó en labores de análisis de situaciones de riesgo e imposibles de resolver.

A pesar de que cada uno se enfocó en áreas diferentes y pertenecían a grupos completamente distintos, seguían siendo tan inseparables como siempre, o lo fueron hasta aquella tarde en que el pelirrojo regreso de quien sabe dónde con la palidez de un muerto y la actitud de un inferí. Se dirigió hasta su casillero y comenzó a colocarse las protecciones propias del uniforme sin decir una sola palabra, con la mirada perdida y el semblante derrotado.

-Ron- llamó su mejor amigo, quien al verlo en ese estado podía imaginar lo que había pasado, su voz sonó aprensiva, casi dolorosa. Como toda respuesta su cuñado azoto la puerta del casillero sin volverse, Harry dio un pequeño paso hacia él mientras los demás no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría, era la primera vez que se veía a Potter titubear de aquella manera – Ro…yo….-Harry tragó grueso sin saber que decir ante aquella situación, los músculos de Ron se tensaron y su respiración se volvió más pesada, daba incluso la impresión de que temblaba- Te lo dije- continuó en un tono de voz apenas audible- Te dije que primero hablaras con ella, que trataras de arreglar las cosas, que…- No pudo continuar, un puñetazo se había incrustado en su rostro tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir hasta que el cuerpo del héroe rebotó contra el piso de los vestidores.

-¡No quiero oírte decir una sola palabra!- espetó el pelirrojo con desprecio y con una mirada inyectada de rabia, de impotencia y dolor que le arrancó un jadeo a más de uno.

-Compa… -exclamó Harry.

-¡Compa nada!- lo interrumpió- ¡En lo que a mí respecta tú y tu amistad se pueden ir a la mierda!- y tras el peso de estas devastadoras palabras se largó.

Nadie supo cuál fue el motivo de la pelea y nadie se atrevió a preguntar, lo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido causa de cotilleo ahora era un asunto que casi parecía un tabú y es que quien hubiera pensado que después de tantos años de amistad y compañerismo, de librar una guerra juntos, de emparentar por matrimonio, la legendaria amistad de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter concluyera.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aquella tarde como cual quiere otra Ron entro a su turno, apenas puso un pie en los vestidores y todo a su alrededor se sumió en el más denso de los silencios, interrumpido solo por el sonido de las prendas siendo colocadas al igual que los equipos de protección así como los pasos de los miembros de los diferentes escuadrones que iban y venían. No hacían falta palabras, era más que entendible que no había que meterse con Ron si no querían terminar con el labio partido como mínimo. A últimas fechas el carácter del pelirrojo había pasado de afable y bonachón a uno totalmente arisco e impulsivo, explotaba con facilidad y no le importaba herir con sus comentarios a quien estuviera al alcance, como si quisiera desquitarse; porque en realidad esto era lo que ocurría. Ronald estaba tan furioso que no le importaba con quien desfogar su frustración. Desde los tormentosos entrenamientos hasta las desastrosas misiones, nadie por aquellos días querían estar cerca del humor de perros de Weasley y lo más ilógico es que aun habiéndose dado cuenta parecía valerle lo que sus compañeros pensaran de él.

Estaba concentrado en colocarse correctamente su uniforme ignorando a todos a su alrededor, acababa de sujetar las muñequeras sobre su túnica y guardar las varitas, tanto la oficial como la de repuesto, algo solo permitido a los aurores cuando algo llamo su atención, un sobre con el sello del International Academy of Aurors con el ofrecimiento de una beca para una especialización en el manejo de células de terrorismo mágico, una más de la larga lista que le eran ofrecidas cada año desde su graduación y como las anteriores, tomó aquel sobre sin tener la intención de abrirlo y lo hizo una bola entre sus manos, mas por costumbre que por desinterés. Fue entonces que la vio….la pequeña caja de terciopelo que atesoraba desde hacía ya varios meses y que con tantos sacrificios había logrado obtener. Mientras su puño izquierdo sujetaba con fuerza el sobre arrugado de la beca, la derecha se alargó trémula hasta su objetivo.

-Flash back-

 _-¿Aproximadamente cuánto tiempo llevas guardando esa piedra? –preguntó Harry señalando con la cabeza la pequeña caja que su amigo sostenía nervioso entre sus manos._

 _Ron se encogió de hombros mientras observaba una vez más su contenido. Y no es que no supiera con exactitud lo que había en su interior, lo había estado contemplando los últimos meses sin atreverse a entregarla, el terror que conllevaba su significado solo podía compararse con el amor que le profesaba a su futura propietaria._

 _Le había gustado desde que pasara cerca de esa joyería hace algunos años y supo desde que la vio que estaba destinada a ser llevada por Hermione en su mano izquierda; sin embargo, aun con el sueldo de auror el valor estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades, tendría que dejar de comer un año entero para poder alcanzar su precio._

 _Al parecer no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, ya que aquella exquisita sortija con incrustaciones de rubíes se negó a abandonar su lecho e irse con cualquiera. Estuvo a la espera de que con muchos sacrificios Ron pudiera adquirirla._

 _-¿Y piensas entregársela algún día? –Volvió a preguntar Harry mientras caminaban hacia el ministerio -No sé qué estas esperando._

 _-El momento adecuado Harry, debe ser mágico y sublime así como es ella, para que no tenga ninguna excusa que la haga rechazarla._

 _-Tienen años viviendo juntos Ron, no te rechazaría, además, Hermione te quiere y desea estar a tu lado, porque si quisiera irse ten la seguridad que ya lo habría hecho._

 _-Fin de flash back-_

Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde aquella fecha y solo habían trascurrido un par de meses, para ser exactos, la misma mañana de aquella fatídica reunión en la que ambos habían terminado peleando y el abandonando su hogar para ser sustituido enseguida por el cabrón de Malfoy.

Tal vez no fue el único que recordó aquel momento, porque tan pronto como cerro con fuerza la pequeña caja, sintió una verde y acongojada mirada a su izquierda. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, bastaba saber que lo menos que él deseaba en esos momentos era su lastima, su compasión ni su cariño, en realidad no le interesaba nada. Ni un futuro brillante que no podría compartir con ella, ni sueños inútiles que jamás se harían realidad; porque si de algo estaba seguro Ronald Weasley era que jamás estaría destinado a nada bueno, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, el final feliz no estaba escrito para alguien como él. Cerrando su casillero se dirigió rumbo a la salida arrojando en su camino el sobre de la beca que le ofrecían y el anillo a la basura, en el lugar en el que siempre debió estar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione caminaba distraída por los pasillos del ministerio, su jefe había enfermado por lo que Kingsley había decidido que ella lo supliría mientras Aldo Browning se recuperaba. El trastabilleo con una persona la hizo volver a su realidad y entonces los vio…a unos metros se encontraba Draco Malfoy en su pose de galán, sonriendo coquetamente con una chica pelirroja que lo miraba embelesada como si de un dios griego se tratara. La castaña siempre había criticado a las chicas estúpidas que se dejaban invadir por el demonio de los celos, era algo irracional que su cerebro no podía concebir, hasta ese momento que sintió como si una marea de lava ardiendo quisiera emerger de su interior; trató de recomponerse pero le fue imposible ocultar el coraje que sintió hacia la fulana aquella que deliberadamente tocaba el antebrazo de SU hombre cada que reía de aquella manera tan estruendosa y vulgar. Draco sonreía ante la ocurrencia de la joven sintiendo la mirada de alguien volteo encontrándose con una furiosa castaña que echaba chispas por todos los poros de su piel, sus ojos se encontraron apenas unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Draco comprendiera que su leona estaba a punto de atacar. Con toda la amabilidad y coquetería que lo caracterizaba se despidió de la chica y se encamino hacia la castaña que en ese momento se dirigía furiosa hacia el área de elevadores donde apenas pudo impedir que Hermione cerrara la puerta en su cara para evitar que entrara.

-¿Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa?- espeto el rubio tomando por la cintura a una fúrica castaña que hacia lo imposible por zafarse del abrazo.

-Suéltame Draco que me arrugas la túnica y para tu información no estoy celosa.-gruño

-¿No? ¿Entonces esos ojos de avada que le echaste a Mandy Brocklehurst porque fueron?- espetó divertido sintiéndola pelear por tratar de soltarse

-¡¿Yo?! Para nada, ¿Por qué me debería de importar que esa fulana estuviera coqueteando contigo descaradamente y tú le estuvieras dando alas?- gruñó molesta.

-Porque eres trasparente como un cristal y el disimular nunca se te ha dado bien. Créeme, conozco mejor que nadie esa mueca cuando arrugas la nariz y parece que te salen llamas de los ojos. Recuerdo cuando estábamos en el colegio lo fácil y divertido que era hacerte rabiar. Siempre has sido transparente Hermione, esa es una de tus debilidades, siempre dejas ver tus sentimientos como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- preguntó dejando de moverse por fin viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-En este momento es lo que más me encanta de ti, además…me fascina verte celosa- sentencio besándola tiernamente en los labios.

Fue apenas un roce, pero el suficiente para que la sangre de Hermione entrara en ebullición, sin pensar en las consecuencias le arrojo los brazos al cuello atrayéndolo nuevamente hasta sus labios donde devoro su boca con arrebatadora pasión, mordiendo, succionando, degustando cada partícula del aliento y la saliva de ese rubio que la estaba volviendo loca, restregando su cuerpo contra el de él, excitándolo, impregnándolo con su aroma, marcándolo como suyo para que todas aquellas resbalosas que se atrevían a posar sus ojos en él supieran que le pertenecía a ella, a la simplona y come-libros de Hermione Granger, solo a ella.

Draco sonrió ante aquel arranque de posesividad de la castaña y contrario a lo que dictaba toda racionalidad, la dejo disponer de él aplacer sin poner ningún reparo ante las atrevidas caricias que en ese momento estaban recorriendo fogosamente su cuerpo.

Ningún reparo… claro, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron recordándoles que no estaban en la intimidad de su apartamento, sino en el edificio más concurrido de la comunidad mágica y ahí frente a ellos se hallaba Percy Weasley con una expresión de perplejidad y sorpresa.

Hermione sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies quedándose lívida mientras Draco adoptaba su habitual careta de indiferencia como si lo que acababa de ocurrir no tuviera importancia.

-Buenas tardes Hermione, Malfoy – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo ingresando al ascensor dándole la espalda a la pareja.

Para Hermione los minutos que les llevo llegar a su piso fueron una eternidad, sentía su corazón galopando en su pecho, pero esta vez por un motivo muy diferente al de hace unos segundos. Sabía que Percy había visto todo aun con la rapidez con que se separaron y aunque en teoría ella ya no tenía nada que ver con Ron, la sensación de traición que le estaba dejando la tensa y fingida indiferencia del pelirrojo le ponía los nervios de punta, después de todo se trataba nada menos que del asistente del ministro.

Cuando llegaron Percy salió deprisa sin voltear a ver a la pareja, mientras Hermione se permitía exhalar el aire que hasta ese momento ignoraba que estaba reteniendo.

-Nos vio - gimió la chica -¿Qué tal que dice algo?

-¿Eso te importa? o es que ¿Acaso temes que tus adorados Weasley se enteren de que estás conmigo? – espeto Draco molesto

-No seas tonto, es verdad que lo que piense la familia es importante para mí, pero no temo por mi si no por ti, por todo lo que eso complicaría si se descubre lo nuestro Draco.

-No nos preocupemos antes de tiempo ¿Te parece? Ya veremos qué hacer si se llega a dar el caso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían acorralado a un par de Mørkꞌs, como solían llamarse ese nuevo grupo de magos oscuros, Ron corría por el bosque con una agilidad incomparable, brincando y evadiendo los hechizos que rebotaban en los troncos. Se había apartado completamente de sus compañeros cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por un par de magos encapuchados que lo amenazaban desafiantes. Ron no se amedrento enfrentándolos aun a sabiendas que posiblemente perdería ante sus contrincantes.

-Hasta aquí llegaste - rugió uno de los encapuchados dispuesto a darle fin. En fracción de segundos Ron vio como dos potentes rayos salían de sus varitas en su dirección, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba logro convocar un escudo que lo cubrió del primero pero sin duda alguna el segundo le daría fin.

-¡TREMOR CREPITUS!- oyó gritar a espaldas de su atacante y una tremenda explosión hizo retumbar el piso como un potente terremoto mandándolos a ambos a volar, haciendo que su atacante rebotara contra un gran árbol quedando inconsciente de inmediato -¡¿ACASO ERES SUICIDA O SIMPLEMENTE ESTUPIDO WEASLEY?! ¡ ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTAR SOLO A UNA PAREJA DE MØRKꞌS?!- rugió su compañera llegando hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Lo tenía todo bajo control Baker, no era necesario tu intervención- espetó levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¡No digas sandeces! ¡Por poco y te mata!- la joven auror respiro tratando de calmarse- Ata a tu atacante y ayúdame a llevarlo al cuartel, en el informe omitiremos tu estupidez.

-¿Acaso crees que necesito que mientas por mí? – gruñó molesto apretando los dientes.

-¿Crees que lo hago por ti? ¡Lo hago por mí! Si el comandante se entera de tu genialidad nos suspenderá a ambos.

-Demasiada tarde- sentencio una potente voz a sus espaldas sobresaltando a la pareja- Weasley, Baker preséntense de inmediato en mi oficina y ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose al resto del escuadrón llévenselos de aquí- Sentenció dándoles la espalda.

A penas se aparecieron en el cuartel y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. A veces le sorprendía la rapidez con la que viajaban los chismes y seguramente alguno de ellos llego hasta oídos del comandante para obligarlo a abandonar la comodidad de su oficina y acudir hasta el centro mismo de la acción. No se equivocó.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE CONTIGO WESLEY?!- sentenció el comandante Gilbert en cuanto la puerta de su despacho se cerró- Si por algo te asigne a esta misión fue debido a tu capacidad como estratega y de unas semanas a la fecha me estás haciendo dudar si tome la decisión correcta.

-Lo tenía todo controlado. –intentó alegar en su defensa.

-¿Controlado? ¿Llamas a esto controlado? Este tipo de actos inconscientes e imprudentes no solo ponen en riesgo la misión si no a tu escuadrón completo. No sé qué demonios está pasando contigo, he recibido quejas constantes sobre tu comportamiento –espeto levanto una serie de actas administrativas con su nombre en cada una de ellas.– Según tus compañeros y superiores te has mostrado impulsivo, agresivo, intolerante, no prestas atención a las indicaciones y tomas riesgos innecesarios –enumero mientras pasaba uno a uno cada pergamino y se los arrojaba sobre el escritorio.- ¡No puedo permitir que esto siga así!

-¿Qué quiere decir? –aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron absorber completamente su atención, solo podían significar una sola cosa.

-Lo siento, pero por lo pronto quedaras suspendido de tus funciones durante una semana.

-¡¿Una semana?! –exclamó sin podérselo creer.

-Una semana –le ratificó entregándole el oficio de suspensión- A mi parecer, tiempo suficiente para que una persona resuelva cualquier asunto que le distraiga.

-Pero es que…

-Empiezas desde hoy, que disfrutes tus vacaciones Weasley, puedes retirarte.

Ron se levantó con el pergamino estrujado en su puño y humo saliendo por sus orejas, quería gritar, quería debatir, quería despotricar contra sus compañeros y su jefe por lo que él consideraba una de las más grandes injusticias que le habían sucedido, pero una parte de él, tal vez un resquicio de su racionalidad lo freno lo suficiente como para evitar que la suspensión se convirtiera en una expulsión. En su lugar salió furioso azotando la puerta al abandonar el lugar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La Cueva del Troll era un bar de aurores por excelencia. Cada que había cambio de guardia este se llenaba de risas alabando un trabajo exitoso, lamentaciones de casos frustrados o situaciones que parecían callejones sin salida. Celebraciones de cumpleaños y jubilaciones. John, el cantinero, conocía a cada uno de ellos como si fuese su propia familia, sabía que bebida era su favorita si estaban contentos o cual preferirían si habían tenido un mal día, como en el caso del pelirrojo que en ese momento se encontraba tomando su décimo "aliento de dragón" que era una mezcla de vodka, wiski, tequila y ron con un toque de jugo de tomate y sal, algo que hubiera noqueado a más de uno con el primer sorbo pero que sin embargo parecía jugo de calabaza en las manos del joven auror que lo bebía con una tranquilidad casi pasmosa.

-¿Un mal día? –le había preguntado.

-Más bien una mala vida –fue toda su respuesta, desde entonces no había vuelto a pronunciar otra palabra más que para pedir una más.

No era la primera vez que alguien pedía esa bebida, aunque si la primera que pasaba de la quinta copa. Por lo regular era una mezcla cuya finalidad era embrutecer al bebedor hasta hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que lo atormentara y a ese joven debería atormentarlo varias cosas por la forma en que estaba bebiendo, por eso decidió llamar a la única persona que podía ponerle un freno al muchacho.

-Ron –lo llamó alguien colocando una mano en su hombro.

El pelirrojo levanto su rostro para encontrar con su mirada algo desenfocada el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –le espetó con la voz pastosa por el alcohol ingerido.

-Me entere de tu suspensión, lo lamento. –le contesto mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y pedía una cerveza.

-¡Lo lamentas! ¡puf! –rio sin ganas.

-Sé que estas molesto, pero eres mi amigo y…

-¿Tu amigo? –Pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras -¡¿TU AMIGO DICES?!

-Cálmate Ron- Trato de tranquilizarlo.

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡TU SABIAS QUE ELLA SE ESTA REVOLCANDO CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA Y NO DIJISTE NADA! ¡LO CALLASTE! DEJASTE QUE YO ME SIGUIERA HACIENDO ILUSIONES DE UNA VIDA QUE JAMÁS IBA A TENER MIENTRAS ELLOS ME VEÍAN LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO.

-Siempre he tratado de mantenerme al margen de su relación sin tomar partido por uno o por otro, yo los quiero por igual. Te dije muchas veces que arreglaras las cosas con ella pero tu terquedad de hacer las cosas a tu manera te llevo a esto.

-¡AHORA RESULTA ES MI CULPA QUE LE HAYA ABIERTO LAS PIERNAS A ESE CABRÓN!

-No es la culpa de ninguno de los dos Ron, fueron las circunstancias las que los separaron, trata de entender

-¡¿CIRCUNSTANCIAS?!- rio colérico- ¡CIRCUNSTANCIAS MIS HUEVOS! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA?! ¡¿EL QUE NO LE IMPORTARA UN COMINO DESTRUIR LO QUE TENÍAMOS POR SALIR CORRIENDO TRAS ESA RATA?! ¡PUES NO HARRY, NO LA ENTIENDO! ¡TANTO ELLA COMO TU TRAICIONARON MI CONFIANZA! DE ELLA PUEDO INCLUSO ENTENDERLO ¿PERO TU? ¡ERES UNA MIERDA COMO AMIGO, ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡¿PERO SABES QUÉ?! ¡POR MI ELLA, ÉL Y TÚ SE PUEDEN IR A LA CHINGADA! –Le escupió poniéndose de pie con la intención de irse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas como en un torbellino para después desplomarse en el suelo del bar completamente inconsciente, el "aliento de dragón" había finalmente hecho su efecto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando la luz llegó, lo taladró como millones de agujas incandescentes que se incrustaban dolorosamente en sus ojos azules. Se hubiera quejado, pero a penas el mas mínimo sollozo abandono sus labios su cabeza se lo hizo pagar palpitando de tal forma que parecía como si su cerebro hubiera sido usado como gong.

-¿Aliento de dragón? ¿En serio? –lo cuestiono la enfadada voz de su hermana menor quien se encontraba en ese momento al lado de su cama, con un vial de poción para la resaca en una mano y la otra sobre la cintura a la usanza de su madre.

-Dame –rogó con la voz rasposa por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior y al parecer, por el aroma imperante en la recamara, por haberlo devuelto en la madrugada.

-¿Te duele? –Se burló alejando la poción del alcance de su mano que se alargaba para alcanzarla – Merecido te lo tienes, debería dejar que te consumas en tu miseria, así aprenderías que diez copas son siete más de las que tu cuerpo es capaz de resistir.

-¡Por Merlín Ginny! –gimió cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, ni siquiera era capaz de entender lo que decía, para él solo era un sonido molesto e irritable. Estaba furiosa, eso lo sabía, tal vez por ensuciar alguna de sus "bonitos juegos de cama" pero ni siquiera tenía idea de que hacia ahí o como había llegado.

-Harry te trajo, por si te interesa saber –le dijo como si le hubiese leído la mente. Le arrebato la almohada bruscamente y le ofreció la poción. – Estas hecho un asco.

Ron se llevó el vial a los labios bebiendo casi con la desesperación de un náufrago, vaciando todo su contenido hasta la ultima gota.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó más calmada la pelirroja, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Nada que te importe –espetó dejando el envase vacío en la mesita de noche y volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Qué no me importa? –el golpe que le hizo llegar y que se sintió como si le hubieran dado un mazazo le hizo comprender que había hecho uso inadecuado de sus palabras. - ¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda?

-¡Ya cálmate Ginny!

-¡Nada de que me calme! Si esto tiene que ver con tu rompimiento con Hermione déjame decirte un par de cosas, no eres el único al que han botado ¿Sabes? No eres el primero ni serás el ultimo al que le suceda eso, y comprendo que te duela, pero tampoco vas a dejarte morir como si ella fuera la única razón de tu existencia ¿Me entiendes? Un Weasley nunca se da por vencido de esa manera ni se refugia en una bebida para tratar de evadir sus problemas.

-¡¿Qué carajos sabes tú de mis problemas?! –le respondió recobrando un poco el semblante debido a la poción. Se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco por la rapidez y la encaro con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia de sus palabras.

-¡Tal vez los sabría si trataras de desahogarte conmigo en lugar de una botella!-lo imitó con la misma rapidez.

-¿Para que para que me juzgues? ¿Para qué me digas que todo fue mi culpa? No olvido que ella es tu mejor amiga Ginebra

-Pero tú eres mi hermano.

-Y sin embargo casi estoy seguro que me dirás que yo fui el responsable de que todo fallara. No gracias, ya con tu marido tuve suficiente.

-Bien, como quieras, ¡Húndete solo entonces! –rugió frustrada con el cabezota de su hermano cruzando el cuarto en un par de zancadas furiosas y azoto la puerta al puro estilo Weasley.

Ron rugió a su vez arrojándose nuevamente a la cama ¿Qué sabía ella de cuanto amaba a Hermione, de los planes de una vida junto a ella que de repente se esfumo? ¿Qué sabia de todo a lo que había renunciado por ella, de todo por lo que había luchado, de todo lo que había superado? ¿Y qué sabia de su sentir, del sentimiento de traición que punzaba dentro de su corazón de aquella forma tan dolorosa que casi le costaba hasta respirar, de la rabia al verla en brazos de otro, de su peor enemigo además? ¿Qué había de la impotencia ante las palabras dichas por la castaña, la herida causada por ese "lo amo", el mismo que meses atrás le había regalado a él entre sonrisas y besos? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Mentiras acaso? Y si lo eran ¿Desde cuándo? ¿A partir de qué momento la relación sobre la cual estaba basada su existencia se había convertido en una farsa de la cual todos tenían conocimiento excepto él? Aquello lo hacía sentir como un tonto, como un estúpido, eso sin agregar sus propios sentimientos de inferioridad e insuficiencia. No había importado cuanto tratara de superarse a sí mismo en todos los aspectos, al final no había sido suficiente, al final fue tan poca cosa que Hermione prefirió a un Mortífago, al tipo que los atormento durante todo el colegio, que no paro de llamarla Sangre sucia y a él comadreja, al que se reía de la apariencia de la chica, de sus rizos alborotados y sus dientes grandes, de la ropa desgastada que el usaba y los libros de segunda. Si, tal vez no los había entregado cuando llegaron a la mansión capturados por carroñeros, pero tampoco movió un solo dedo para evitar que su tía torturara y marcara a la chica que ahora dormía entre sus brazos. Para él Draco Malfoy no era más que una rata cobarde y convenenciera, alguien superficial que solo velaba por sus propios intereses y el del "gran y prestigioso apellido Malfoy", y sin embargo ella prefería a ese estúpido que no tenía que ofrecerle más que clandestinidad al amor que él le pudiera tener. Que sabía su hermana y todo el puto mundo cuanto le dolía que Hermione Granger prefiriera ser la amante de ese bastardo que su esposa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Hola chica(o)s, hasta aquí les dejo un este capítulo que espero les guste, quiero agradecer a Parejachyca por su comentario, tal vez sea solo uno pero se agradece como si fueran cien. La verdad es que los comentarios sean buenos o malos me animan para seguir escribiendo y compartiendo mis locuras con ustedes, asi que ya saben, espero sus comentarios._

 _Les manda un saludo desde la Capital de las Tuna (como se le conoce a mi estado) está loca Potosina._


	20. Aprendiendo a Irse

**Aprendiendo a Irse**

Como cada domingo, los miembros del clan Weasley se reunían en la madriguera para convivir y recordarse mutuamente que a pesar de haber vivido una guerra seguían vivos. Había empezado como una forma de no dejar sola a su madre luego de la muerte de Fred y hacerle saber que pasara lo que pasara todos seguirían ahí con ella, unidos como pocas familias en el mundo mágico.

Molly y Arthur estaban felices con esta costumbre, sobretodo cuando poco a poco se fueron uniendo las parejas de sus hijos y más tarde sus nietos, al grado que Arthur tuvo que constituir una enramada en el jardín con una enorme mesa que diera cabida a tantas cabezas pelirrojas.

Ron adoraba a su familia, pero en días como aquel realmente deseaba despellejarlos; apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea cuando una docena de cabezas se giraron hacia él con miradas cargadas de lastima y sonrisas apenadas en un vano intento de brindarle ánimo. Sabía de antemano que su situación seria el chisme del momento entre sus cuñadas y que aunque todos se morían por tocar el tema, ninguno tenía el valor para hacerlo, aunque tampoco les ayudaba, ya que trataba de esquivar el asunto apenas se pronunciaba algo relacionado, pero como siempre, su buena suerte no le iba a durar.

-¡Es que sencillamente no lo entiendo! –Explotó su madre- Hermione estaba enamorada de ti desde que era niña ¿Y ahora de buenas a primeras se le termino el amor?

-Supongo que la convivencia diaria fue matando lo que sentía por mí o tal vez yo no fui lo que ella esperaba – se limitó a decir mientras comía sin ganas un gran bocado de estofado de cordero.

-¡Qué tontería! Ella sabía perfectamente como eras, tuvo más de diez años para darse cuenta.

Como si la compuerta de una represa a punto de explotar se abriera, aquellas palabras dieron pie a los miembros para que cada uno vertiera su opinión sobre los errores de su vida privada como si él no la conociera al dedillo. "Algo debiste hacerle", se escuchó, "Te dije que le prestaras más atención" "Chicas como ella no crecen en maceta" "hasta que por fin la hartaste" "Tal vez aun la puedas recuperar, solo tienes que aplicarte un poco más" escuchaba. Por supuesto Ron no les había revelado el motivo por el cual la relación había concluido, en primera porque era algo que solo concernía a Hermione y a él y en segunda por que se negaba a sentirse humillado por el hecho de que lo hubieran cambiado por su peor enemigo.

Soporto estoico por más de media hora los comentarios que su familia pudiera tener respecto a su relación, desde consejos matrimoniales hasta las mejores formas de reconquistarla. Fue hasta que George le recomendó secuestrarla y no dejarla salir hasta que regresara con él que finalmente explotó.

-¡YA BASTA! ¿PUEDEN CERRAR LA BOCA POR FAVOR?– rugió haciendo que el silencio reinara de repente en aquel jardín

-Hijo, solo quitaremos ayudar. En verdad nos preocupa la situación que estás viviendo.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo poniéndose de pie- Pero lo que pase entre Hermione y yo solo nos incumbe a nosotros, así que les agradecería que se abstuvieran de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario sobre mi vida privada.

-¡Privada!- escupió Percy con mofa, quien hasta ese entonces no había externado su opinión- Como si el ministerio entero no supiera que Hermione te boto por otro y sobre todo por quien.

-¿Como? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de por quién?- inquirió su madre.

-Percy…- advirtió su padre, pero el joven pareció no escucharlo o simplemente lo ignoró.

-No importa cuánto te esfuerces en querer tapar el sol con un dedo hermano, aun así todo mundo sabe que Hermione te dejo para ser la puta de Draco Malfoy...-Percy no supo ni como paso, solo sintió un fuerte dolor en el rostro producto del puño de Ron

-¡RON!- Exclamaron todos mientras Penélope y Fleur se apresuraban a socorrer al herido

-¡HERMIONE NO ES LA PUTA DE NADIE!- rugió furioso tratando de abalanzarse nuevamente contra su hermano mayor mientras Harry y Bill hacían todo lo posible por detenerlo- ¡Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE EXPRECES DE ESE MODO DE ELLA!

-Tranquilízate Ron- le susurró Harry tratando de calmarlo, comprendiendo el motivo de su indignación.

-¡Por favor!- gimió Percy tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal que tenía- ¡No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver! Además, no es algo que haya inventado si no un hecho que todo el ministerio murmura.

-Percy, hijo ¿Cómo puedes prestarle atención a chismes?- espeto Molly- Son gente mal intencionada que inventa cosas.

-¡No son inventos mamá! ¡YO LOS VI! ¡Vi cómo sin pudor casi estuvieron a punto de revolcarse en uno de los elevadores del ministerio! ¡Y no he sido el único, tienen tan poco recato que muchos han presenciado sus arranques pasionales! ¡Todo el ministerio lo sabe! ¡Es el secreto a voces del momento! ¡¿O no es así papá?!- dijo dirigiéndose al patriarca mientras Arthur sintió todas las miradas de su familia volcadas hacia él.

-¿Es cierto eso?- se volvió Ron shockeado hacia su padre- ¿Papá?-El patriarca que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen se mantenía callado sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Crees que solo a ti te afecta? No sabes la de bromas de mal gusto que he tenido que soportar y las que ha tenido que soportar nuestro padre. "Los pobrecitos Weasley, tan poca cosa siempre, que ni siquiera valieron un knut ante la ambiciosa Hermione Granger ¿Es eso justo?

-Percy cierra la boca- le advirtió Harry, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Papá? –insistió Ron.

-Son solo rumores hijo…-musitó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, pero el menor de los Weasley supo por esa mirada que cada palabra dicha era cierta.

Toda la familia permanecía en silencio mirándolo de aquella manera que le hizo sentir rabia. Si había algo que Ronald Billius Weasley no podía tolerar era que sintieran lastima por él y menos su amada familia; así que sin esperar ni un comentario más se encamino fuera de los límites de la casa de sus padres desapareciendo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Cuánto alcohol puede un organismo soportar antes de sufrir una congestión alcohólica? Esa es una pregunta que debería ser respondida por cualquier persona y sin embargo muy pocas lo saben y más aún, ignoran que esto puede causar la muerte…muerte…..eso era lo único que Ron tenía en mente viendo detenidamente la doceava copa de "Aliento de dragón" que sostenía en la mano.

Toda esa situación lo hacía sentir una mierda, por más que se exprimía el cerebro no encontraba una razón válida para que Hermione lo hubiera tratado así. De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido el novio del año, pero no había un motivo real para que ella lo desechara como si fuera una basura y eso le dolía…vaya que le dolía…como si fuera un cáncer que le estuviera carcomiendo pedazo a pedazo el alma desangrando su interior….dolía tanto que de pronto todas las razones que tenía para seguir adelante dejaron de tener valor, todas las palabras que pudieran alentarlo se convirtieron en burla….y así exactamente era como se sentía…como el "hazme reír del momento" solo hacía falta aparecer en la sección de chismes de Rita Skeeter para coronar la mofa en que se había convertido.

-Otro igual- dijo con voz pastosa al cantinero.

-No deberías seguir bebiendo Ron, solo te estas dañando a ti mismo- escuchó la voz de alguno de sus compañeros de escuadrón a sus espaldas.

-¡No le hagas caso a este pendejo John y sírveme otro! –exigió dando un fuerte manotazo a la barra.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo ya has bebido demasiado- dijo el cantinero mientras secaba un vaso con su fregona

-¡NO NECESITO PILMAMAS! ¡¿O QUÉ?! ¿ACASO MI DINERO NO VALE?- gritó aventando un par de galeones

-Sera mejor que te vayas Weasley –sentenció el cantinero molesto con la actitud del pelirrojo encarándolo – No quiero escándalos en mi establecimiento

-¿Me corres?

-Siempre serás bienvenido al igual que todos los demás, siempre y cuando cambies de actitud.

Como pudo el pelirrojo se incorporó dando traspiés dirigiéndose a la salida. Un viento helado le golpeo la cara provocando que el alcohol ingerido causara mayor efecto en su organismo. Había caminado un par de metros cuando tropezó con una persona

-Fíjate por donde caminas estúpido- sentenció

-¿A quién llamas estúpido? –rugió aquel imponente tipo que parecía una mole irguiéndose frente al pelirrojo

-¡A ti! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Algún problema?!- gritó encarándolo sin importarle que aquel individuo lo superara tanto en talla como en peso- Una vez me enfrente a un trol y me pregunto ¿No será pariente tuyo? Por qué eres igualito a él.

No fue necesario utilizar las varitas, de buenas a primeras se liaron a golpes atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Algo que Artur Weasley jamás creyó fue que llegaría el día en que fuera a sacar a alguno de sus hijos de la cárcel, era demasiado vergonzoso que fuera precisamente su hijo el auror quien se encontrara detenido por agresiones y escándalo en vía pública. Después de permanecer recluido durante una semana y después de haber pagado la multa correspondiente lo liberaban ese día.

Fue muy doloroso para el patriarca verlo caminar hacia él totalmente derrotado, como si de un inferí se tratara. La barba crecida y el cabello sucio y despeinado le daban un aspecto deplorable.

-Vamos hijo, tu madre nos espera en casa.

Ron se dejó llevar por su padre como si se tratara de un muñeco sin voluntad. Ni siquiera puso atención a los reclamos de su madre cuando arribaron a la Madriguera, pues enseguida se dirigió a su habitación encerrándose sin querer hablar con nadie.

Durante veintisiete años ese lugar había sido su único refugio, lo único realmente suyo en un mundo donde todo era para los demás. Billy era el guapo, Charly el valiente, Percy el listo, Fred y George los emprendedores y Ginny la aguerrida. Y por si fuera poco le había tocado ser amigo del mago más extraordinario del mundo y la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts ¿Qué le quedaba entonces a él? Demasiado temeroso y no muy listo, con un humor ácido y un carácter que llamaba la atención por su mal genio. Inseguro y poco ambicioso, eso era lo que él era y todo eso se reflejaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes de color naranja chillante que en ese momento comenzaban a asfixiarlo.

Los posters de los equipos de quiditch que alguna vez adoro lo llenaban de rabia, sus sonrisas victoriosas parecían burlarse de él. Aquel viejo tablero de ajedrez que perteneció a su abuelo y que le habían dado sus únicas victorias, las sintió tan pueriles, su escoba vieja con la cual defendió la portería de Grifindor en el colegio, ni siquiera eso había conseguido por su propio merito, había tenido que ser Hermione quien le diera la victoria lanzándole un confundus al maldito McLagen.

Había reído cuando se enteró, sintiendo un inmenso amor por esa chica que había sido capaz de hacer trampa para brindarle una alegría. Ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad, Hermione no lo había hecho por amor a él, si no, porque estaba segura que jamás podría lograrlo por sus propias manos, que la única forma en que él podía tener el éxito era si ella se lo daba y en ese momento la odio por eso… la odio, como hacía mucho no odiaba a nadie, la odio… por todos esos años que le hizo creer que era alguien importante cuando la verdad le importaba un carajo, porque si realmente le importara no le hubiera roto el corazón de esa manera, no habría preferido a ese hijo de puta que no hacía más que convertirla en el hazme reír del ministerio en lugar del amor que él le profeso, porque si le importara jamás habría roto con él a través de una mísera nota interdepartamental.

La odiaba y la amaba con la misma intensidad que su cuerpo ya no podía soportar, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, que se estaba consumiendo por dentro, que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –gritó desgarradoramente sin poderlo contener más, mientras el torrente de lágrimas que tanto se había tragado a lo largo de aquellos días por fin se liberaba.

En el piso de abajo sus padres lo sintieron junto con George, quien se encontraba en ese momento. Sintieron la madriguera cimbrarse hasta sus cimientos. Una energía mágica rodeo el lugar volcando muebles y derribando cuadros, los cristales comenzaron a explotar.

-¡Por Merlín, ¿Qué está sucediendo?! –exclamó su madre.

-¡Ron! –fue todo lo necesito decir su padre para que los presentes comprendieran la situación: un estallido de magia salvaje, como aquellos que tenían todos los bebes que no podían controlar la magia que se ligaba a sus sentimientos, solo que de una magnitud tal que temieron el techo se les vendría encima.

Rápidamente George y su padre comenzaron a lanzar encantamientos para tratar de contenerla, mientras su madre corría escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de su hijo el menor.

Lo que vio al llegar le estrujo el corazón. La habitación se encontraba completamente destruida, girando en torno a un remolino de energía cuyo epicentro era Ron. Su hijo yacía de rodillas abrazado a sí mismo, bañado en lágrimas y temblando, liberando tanta magia que si no se contenía pondría en riesgo su vida.

-¡RON! –gritó Molly Weasley para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido de objetos estrellándose, pero su voz se perdía entre la tormenta de energía. -¡RON, PARA! –quiso abrirse paso a través de aquel caos, pero la magia de su hijo la estaba rechazando. -¡RON! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡HIJO TIENES QUE PARAR! ¡POR FAVOR, MI CIELO, ESTAS LASTIMÁNDOTE! –Pero sus palabras no llegaban hasta su hijo. Fue entonces que decidió atacar magia con magia, a riesgo de que esta se volviera contra ella, después de todo los _Obscurials_ solían ser agresivos. Pero ella era su madre y jamás se daría por vencida aun sin con eso ponía en riesgo su propia vida ya que ellos eran lo más importante para ella y no estaba dispuesta a perder uno más, no señor.

Dejo liberar entonces su magia todo lo que podía, intentando de abrazar con ella la magia de Ron, tratando de llegar hasta su núcleo mágico y apaciguarlo pero si hijo era fuerte, tal vez el más fuerte de todos ellos, de una forma que pocos comprendían, incluso el mismo. Su fuerza era interna e inquebrantable, al menos lo había sido hasta ahora. Se concentró un poco más tratando de que sus magias se reconocieran como lo habían hecho cuando estaba en su vientre y eran una sola y entonces lo noto, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad y dolor estaba la esencia mágica de su hijo, tan vulnerable, fracturada y herida. Fue capaz de experimentar en carne propia el dolor que estaba padeciendo y su corazón se partió.

 _-¡Ron!_ –llamó a través de la conexión.

 _-¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana dejo de amarme?-_ escuchó la respuesta adolorida de su hijo por el mismo medio.

- _No te atormentes más con eso Ron, solo te lastimas_.

- _Quiero comprender en que falle, quiero entender en que estuve mal, si lo único que hice fue entregarle mi vida._

- _No tengo la respuesta para eso, solo sé que hay amores que no están destinados a vivirse. No se puede obligar al amor. Por favor, reacciona, me destroza el corazón verte así, hazlo por mí, corazón, por tu familia. El que Hermione no te amé no hace que el mundo se acabe._ _Tienes una vida por delante llena de posibilidades hijo… algo que tu hermano Fred jamás tendrá._

-Mamá…- Ron abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que tenía a su madre frente a él y se abrazó a ella con fuerza como cuando era pequeño dejando que el llanto volviera nuevamente a apoderarse de él mientras su magia era lentamente replegada hacia su interior. Molly lo acuno como cuando era pequeño peinando sus cabellos con sus dedos sintiéndose impotente ante la llaga punzante que era en ese momento el corazón de su pequeño

Cuando Arthur y George llegaron a la habitación encontraron todo destrozado. Los carteles de los Chudley Cannons que antes adornaban las paredes, ahora estaban hechos añicos por el suelo, los modestos muebles destruidos, las fotografías despedazadas. En definitiva ese cuarto era el reflejo de un destrozado pelirrojo que miraba sin ver inerte hacia la ventana sostenido entre los brazos de su madre. No lloraba, sus lágrimas ya se habían agotado secando sus ojos sin vida, su piel pálida y cetrina reflejaba la vigilia que había llevado esa semana. La catástrofe parecía haber sido contenida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había pasado una semana, siete días en los cuales Ron se negó a salir del caos en que se había convertido su cuarto, ochenta y cuatro horas encerrado sin querer mirar a nadie. Cinco mil cuarenta minutos en los que su mente divagó por un espacio en blanco en el cual no sentía ni pensaba en nada, simplemente se limitaba a existir.

 _-¿Y ahora qué?_

Era la pregunta que empezó a rondar su cabeza tan pronto volvió a funcionar. Toda su vida futura la planeo en torno a Hermione y ahora que no estaba se sentía como un barco a la deriva sin dirección hacia la cual dirigirse.

 _-¿Y ahora qué…?_

 _-Creo que no deberías ofrecerte para esta nueva misión Ron- le vino de pronto a la mente aquel vago recuerdo, en el que su mejor amigo le advertía que las cosas no andaban bien, debió escucharlo entonces.- Acabas de llegar y ni siquiera has ido a ver a Hermione. Es necesario que lo hagas y que aclaren las cosas._

 _-Ya conoces como es Hermione cuando se enoja Harry necesita tiempo para calmarse y ordenar sus ideas, precisamente esa es una de las razones por las que decidí volver a salir._

 _-Creo que si ella está dando por terminada la relación es que lo tiene lo suficientemente claro._

 _-¿En serio lo crees? Porque yo no creo que sea capaz de echar nuestra relación por la borda con unas cuantas líneas, tú la conoces Harry, ella no es así._

 _…Y sin embargo así fue._

Había sido una jornada dura, el no haber tomado días de descanso después de la primera misión le estaba cobrando factura después del par de meses que permaneció fuera. El desgaste físico había sido extremo pero estaba satisfecho porque gracias a la estrategia que había empleado habían podido echarle el guante al líder de la cedula de Herpetonꞌs y su cuadrilla de oscuridad había caído.

 _-¡Weasley! – lo llamó el jefe de su unidad. –excelente trabajo._

 _-Gracias señor, pero no fui solo yo, fue todo el equipo. –contestó con modestia, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado por el reconocimiento._

 _-Lo sé, sin embargo tu estrategia fue crucial, tienes facilidad para eso. He estado pensando en que tal vez deberías tomar una especialidad que pula ese talento que tienes. Existen academias especializada en el combate táctico y he oído que el ministerio está patrocinando un puñado de becas en distintos departamentos para un grupo muy reducido de personas, he pensado en postularte._

 _-¿Lo dice enserio?_

 _-¿Lo diría de no ser así? ¿Te interesa?_

 _-Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?_

 _-Bueno, primero que nada debo advertirte que debes meter su solicitud y salir seleccionado de entre un pequeño número de aspirantes. El departamento de control, regulación y sanción se asuntos de… bla, bla bla, ya sabes. Los que se encargan de jodernos con todo ese papeleo para que las cosas estén en orden. Ellos se encargaran de seleccionar a los candidatos de acuerdo a su expediente pero estoy seguro que el puesto es tuyo._

 _-¿Y… en donde sería la beca?- preguntó inseguro. No le importaba partirse el lomo estudiando y trabajando a la vez siempre y cuando fuera en Londres, o un lugar lo suficientemente cercano para viajar por red flu, ya que debía pensar en el trabajo de Hermione y esta jamás abandonaría el Ministerio a menos que le propusieran algo mejor._

 _-¿Acaso escuche una duda? ¿Sabes todos los que desean salir seleccionados? Esta es una oportunidad única, lo que menos importa es donde._

 _-Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero no estoy solo, tengo una pareja y lo que yo decida nos afecta a los dos._

 _-La señorita Granger ¿Cierto? No creo que una mujer que conoce el significado de superarse a sí misma se oponga a tu crecimiento profesional Weasley._

 _-Yo sé que no, de hecho le encantaría la idea, solo que en este momento se encuentra en unos de sus mejores momentos como profesional. Tengo entendido que gracias a su trabajo y dedicación se lograron consolidar algunos acuerdos de comercio internacional; estoy seguro que lo que menos querría seria cambiar de residencia de forma radical y empezar desde cero solo por seguirme en mi meta._

 _-Entiendo, sin embargo piénsalo. Se trata de una oportunidad única y te la has ganado con creces. Platícalo con ella y luego me informas ¿De acuerdo?_

 _-Por supuesto._

Ahora con más razón ansiaba regresar al lado de la mujer que amaba, arreglar las cosas con ella y pedirle que fuera su esposa. Por eso no escucho a Harry. Ansiaba tanto poder sentirla entre sus brazos que hizo oídos sordos a los motivos que le diera el pelinegro para que esperara y encontrarla en brazos de ese cabrón había sido devastador. Se sentía traicionado y herido por las dos personas en quien más confiaba y eso lo destruyo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa mañana bañado, rasurado y con ropa limpia Ron bajo a tomar el desayuno junto a sus padres. Cuando Arthur Weasley lo vio tomar asiento en la vieja mesa familiar solo esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días mamá, papá –dijo con un semblante serio y decidido que su padre no pasó por alto.

-Buen día cariño- respondió la matriarca emocionada de verlo nuevamente en pie.- Debes estar hambriento. – dijo sirviéndole una gran porción de huevos y bacón fritos, salchichas, tomates a la plancha, champiñones, alubias blancas, avena cocida con leche caliente tostadas y jugo de calabaza.

-Todo se ve delicioso, gracias mamá- contestó Ron con una sonrisa carente de alegría mientras tomaba una de las salchichas con su tenedor dándole una gran mordida. Los tres desayunaron en silencio por un rato solo interrumpidos por el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos hasta que Ron decidió romperlo.- Mamá, Papá, he resuelto aceptar la beca que la International Academy of Aurors me ofreció para hacer la especialidad que siempre he querido tomar.

-Pero eso está al otro lado del mundo- Respondió su padre con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

-¿Al otro lado? – Cuestiono su madre- ¿Pues donde se encuentra esa academia?

-En América querida- musito su padre esperando que esa noticia no afectara demasiado a su amada esposa, había perdido un hijo y el que Ron se embarcara en ese viaje indicaba que estaría fuera por mucho, mucho tiempo

-Eso es muy lejos mi cielo- gimió su madre

-Lo sé, ese es uno de sus principales atractivos –bromeó tristemente. Lo cierto es que lo había pensado y llego a la conclusión de que no era sano mantenerse en Inglaterra donde todo le recordara a Hermione, donde cada lugar le gritara historias de lo que pudo ser. Eso sin contar además que existía una alta posibilidad de encontrarla y no estaba listo para verla con alguien más. Debía darle distancia y tiempo para que la herida pudiera cerrar y estando ahí nunca lo lograría.

-Nosotros te apoyamos en las decisiones que tomes Ron- sentencio el patriarca comprendiendo sin necesidad de explicaciones lo que sus ojos parecían gritar sin palabras – Sé que será difícil para tu madre el no tenerte cerca, pero también sé que ella entenderá que por el momento es lo mejor para ti.

-Así es hijo- dijo la pelirroja enjugando una lagrima en su viejo mandil- Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, solo prométeme que vayas a donde vayas estarás bien.

-Te lo prometo mamá

 **0o0o0o0o0**

-Entonces estas decidido a irte Ron- dijo un Harry altamente contrariado mientras limpiaba sus anteojos con su túnica de trabajo y veía como su gran amigo empacaba sus pertenencias. - Supongo que no abra ningún argumento que te haga cambiar de opinión.

-Es lo mejor.- Se limitó a contestar.

Después de todo lo sucedido, el pelirrojo comprendió que Harry no había tenido nada que ver y su único pecado era ser amigo de ambos, por lo que decidió hacer las paces con el pelinegro antes de su partida.

-Hermione nos necesita Ron, independientemente de lo que haya pasado con ustedes los tres somos amigos desde que éramos niños y un cariño así no se rompe de la noche a la mañana.

-Hermione ya no me necesita Harry y aunque así fuera tiene ya quien se preocupe por ella.

-Presiento que tarde o temprano esa relación no terminara bien y nuestra amiga sufrirá muchísimo por ello.

-Pues me daría gusto que así sucediera.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ron?

-¡Porque es la verdad! –rugió cerrando fuertemente su baúl y respirando hondamente para clamarse. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener otro "descontrol mágico" que le arrebatara la beca. -No sabes cuánto odio a ese rubiecito de pacotilla. –Se permitió soltar entre dientes -Siempre lo tuvo todo, jamás tuvo que vivir nada parecido a todo por lo que la pasamos nosotros. Eso es lo que más rabia me da; que la buena suerte parece acompañarlo aun sin hacer nada por merecerla. A pesar de que siempre la trato como una escoria, la peor de las basuras y que es una seguridad que solo jugará con ella y sobretodo que Hermione está consciente de eso, lo ama, tal vez como jamás me llego a amar a mi. Así que no me pidas que les de mis mejores deseos Harry por que no puedo, al menos en este momento no.- sentencio un muy herido pelirrojo.

-Hay mucho rencor en tus palabras amigo mío. –dijo Harry con tristeza, jamás pensó algún día escuchar a Ron deseándole un mal a Hermione.

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó con una sonrisa rota, como todas las que ofrecía a últimas fechas. De aquel pelirrojo despreocupado y bromista no quedaba ni la sombra y Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione había sido la causante de eso.

\- Creo que es un acierto que te vayas de aquí hasta que cures tus heridas. Tal vez cuando regreses podremos arreglar las cosas y volver a ser el trio dorado que éramos antes,

-No lo creo. Esos tiempos quedaron atrás. Ahora lo único que deseo es largarme de aquí y no volver a saber de Hermione Granger nunca más en mi vida- dijo cerrando su baúl de un golpe al tiempo que cerraba una parte de su historia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos semanas después Hermione llego radiante a la cafetería donde siempre se veía con Harry. Se sentía feliz por que Draco había regresado a pasar la noche con ella después de una cena con sus padres. Habían hecho el amor nuevamente hasta que Morfeo los reclamo uno en brazos del otro. Fue un verdadero milagro poder salir de la ducha en la mañana e irse a trabajar, pues el rubio entre besos y caricias no le permitía vestirse para salir.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo saludando alegremente.

-Pues no tan alegre como tú- respondió con un soplido. Le costaba ser neutral cuando su mejor amiga se estaba arrojando a un oscuro pozo llevándose entre las patas a su otro mejor amigo. Al menos lo estaba disfrutando. - Se ve que tu relación con Malfoy te tiene muy contenta. –dijo con ironía.

-Todo es maravilloso cuando uno estás enamorado

-¡Ay Herms!- dijo apesadumbrado-¿En qué quedamos?

-No sé a qué te refieras Harry

-A que ibas a tener cuidado y no te ibas a involucrar sentimentalmente con el hurón

-En primera, no le digas así y en segunda, fue inevitable. Draco es tan maravilloso que no podría describirte con palabras todo lo que ha despertado en mí, a su lado me siento viva, plena, como nunca antes me sentí.

-¿Pero al menos estas consiente de que solo estás viviendo un mundo de fantasía? ¿Qué tarde o temprano irremediablemente terminara?

-No quiero pensar en eso Harry, prefiero vivir el hoy y disfrutar el ahora, sin que me importe un carajo lo que pueda ocurrir mañana, soy tan feliz que no me interesa lo que venga, no me importa terminar con el corazón roto, no me importa nada más que estar a su lado el tiempo que Draco me lo permita.

-Ojala y no te arrepientas de las decisiones que estás tomando Herms

-Lo mismo me dijo Ron – bufó

-Ron se fue del país ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-A Norte América, tal vez no regrese más y el porqué, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Me duele que Ron se haya alejado de su familia por mi causa, pero en el corazón no se manda. Nuestra relación había terminado mucho antes de que Draco reapareciera en mi vida y por más que nos hubiéramos esforzado no hubiera resultado.

-Supongo que si –suspiró Harry – Aunque tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si se lo hubieras comunicado antes y no dar por hecho que él pensaba de la misma forma que tú.

-¡No empieces Harry! –Espetó irritada, le molestaba que su amigo intentara sembrarle un sentimiento de culpabilidad por todo lo que había pasado, no cuando ella era realmente feliz por primera vez en su vida- Reconozco que la forma en la que termínanos no fue de la mejor manera, pero tampoco puedo cambiar el pasado. Simplemente sucedió y creo que el que se haya marchado es lo mejor. Tal vez con la distancia las heridas sanen y encuentre a alguien que lo haga realmente feliz, porque independientemente de todo, yo quiero mucho a Ron, que no te quepa duda de ello Harry y le deseo toda la suerte y felicidad del mundo porque se la merece.

-Eso espero Hermione, realmente eso espero. –finalizó su amigo dándole a entender con la mirada que esperaba que sus palabras se aplicaran también a ella. Pero no era necesario, ella era feliz y nada podía arrancarle eso… ¿Cierto?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y me disculpo y sé también que no hay excusa ni pretexto que me disculpe por haber abandonado tanto tiempo esta historia, pero como se los prometí, aunque me tarde llegara hasta su final. Muchas gracias por seguirme en mis locuras y espero no me abandonen y me regalen un comentario para saber que aún siguen ahí._**

 ** _Un beso y nos leemos pronto_**


	21. Compromisos

**Compromisos**

No había nada más tranquilizante para Draco Malfoy que compartir su tiempo con Hermione, el poder perderse dentro de su cuerpo lo satisfacía en plenitud en el terreno sexual y el estar a su lado le brindaba una paz que jamás creyó poder experimentar. Llevaban más de medio año con esa relación de "sexo amigos" y lejos de sentirse fastidiado o aburrido como le había pasado con sus aventuras anteriores, se sentía feliz y completo.

Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, si Draco tenía que hacer algún viaje de negocios Hermione se las arreglaba para acompañarlo y vivir su relación bajo en sol en esos lugares donde no eran conocidos. Caminando a la orilla de alguna playa en un bello atardecer, esquiando en algún lugar en las montañas, compartiendo una apetitosa comida en algún exótico lugar, mojando sus pies en algún riachuelo, recostados en alguna hamaca o simplemente en la cama de su departamento viendo alguna película; por lo que podría decirse que prácticamente vivían juntos y debido a esto Draco decidió mudar sus enseres personales así como un par de cambios al departamento de su castaña para poder ir a trabajar y no tener que volver a la mansión por la mañana a escuchar la clásica cantaleta de su padre.

A Hermione le encantaba dormir sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su amado envolver su desnudez. Después de un agitado y estresante día en la oficina no había nada más tranquilizante para ella que el sinuoso latido de su corazón después de haber hecho el amor hasta el cansancio.

La castaña se giró para encontrarse con un rubio dormido junto a ella, apenas cubierto por las sabanas y dejando su espectacular torso desnudo. Era imposible dejar de verlo, como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, esa expresión tan angelical y masculina. Definitivamente ese hombre le gustaba, era guapo, elegante, tenía una plática divertida, un humor ácido y sarcástico, podía hacerla rabiar y contentarla en tiempo récord, era enigmático, sofisticado y sexy cuando se lo proponía, otras veces era tierno, infantil y dulce y otras tantas era taciturno y callado como si existiera algo que lo atormentara.

-Si sigues viéndome de ese modo me vas a desgastar. –susurró Draco sin abrir los ojos.

-Eres un idiota Draco –sonrió divertida dándole un tierno beso en la nariz.- No eres para nada modesto.

-No tengo porque serlo y además así te gusto o me lo vas a negar – dijo el rubio tomando a la chica y girando para quedar sobre de ella mirándola fijamente.

-No eres tan encantador como crees- respondió besando su mandíbula

-Por supuesto que lo soy- dijo el joven mago perdiéndose en el cuello de la castaña provocándole un excitante gemido viendo sus senos erguidos hacia él. Sin dejar de besarla posó las palmas de sus manos sobre los turgentes pechos y frotó los firmes pezones haciéndola estremecer.

-Eres incansable- sonrió Hermione sintiéndolo adentrarse en su intimidad levantando su cuerpo a su encuentro, Draco la contempló extasiado y no pudo evitar el impulso de besar aquella sonrisa sólo para él – Tenemos horas haciendo el amor, mañana estaré toda adolorida.- espeto en medio de leves gemidos que escapaban de su boca, mientras enredaba las piernas en la cintura del rubio.

-Te deseo…-fue su respuesta bombeando lentamente en su interior. Era increíble la sensación que Draco experimentaba en la intimidad de la castaña, se sentía tan jodidamente estrecho y húmedo que era imposible no dejarse perder por toda esa calidez, lo que hizo que incrementara el ritmo de sus caderas tratando de adherirse en lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo un placer indescriptible a cada gemido que le regalaba de sus labios.

-¡Draco!…-Grito la castaña dejándose ir sintiendo como su interior era nuevamente bañado por la semiente del hombre que amaba abrazándolo aún más fuerte para evitar que saliera de ella.

Permanecieron así, unidos sintiéndose por cada poro de su piel mientras se prodigaban pequeños besos.

\- Tienes que irte- le dijo mientras sentía los besos del rubio haciendo cosquillas en su oreja.

-No quiero.- respondió mientras mordisqueaba el níveo cuello de la castaña.

-Tienes que hacerlo Draco, tienes una cena con tus padres y no puedes faltar- El rubio bufo molesto acostándose al lado de la chica tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo –No seas infantil, sabes que es algo ineludible- sentencio incorporándose usando su brazo como apoyo.

-No necesito que tú también me lo recuerdes Hermione- espeto molesto- Con mi padre y madre es más que suficiente, créemelo.

-No lo digo para que te enojes- sentencio la chica subiéndose mimosa sobre su pecho besando tiernamente su mandíbula- Que más diera yo que te quedaras, pero por desgracias si deseamos seguir con lo nuestro debemos cubrir las apariencias y seguir con la corriente.

-¡Lo sé! Pero me está costando mucho hacerlo. Hoy tengo que poner mi cara de "felicidad" y fingir una alegría que estoy lejos de sentir- sentencio levantándose, Hermione se incorporó viéndolo como se vestía bastante molesto. Lo imito colocándose una de las batas que él le regalara acercándose al rubio tomándolo de las manos.

-En el colegio eras considerado el príncipe de Slytherin, si alguien reúne todas las características de esa casa eres tú. Eres ambicioso, inteligente, astuto y tienes muy desarrollado el instinto de supervivencia. Utiliza todo eso a tu favor esta noche y sé lo que tus padres y el mundo mágico esperan que seas. Ve, asiente y sonríe que al terminar la noche te estaré esperando como todos los días.- Sentencio besando apasionadamente sus labios enredando sus manos en su cabello rogando porque las horas de esa noche pasaran volando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Draco llego al salón se encontró con la cara de enfado de su padre quien lo reto por su tardanza. Como venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo y gracias al consejo de su castaña, lo dejo hablar sin que sus palabras lo dañaran, al fin de cuentas su padre no cambiaría.

Uno de los elfos anuncio el arribo de los Greengrass y el trio de rubios se dispuso a recibirlos como lo dictaban las normas de etiqueta.

-Hyperion bienvenidos- dijo Lucius que se erguía trabajosamente apoyado en sus bastones- Mi querida Agneta tan bella como siempre- le dijo a la dama dándole un suave beso en la mano. La señora Greengrass era una aristócrata de facciones finas las cuales maquillaba siempre de forma algo exagerada, de complexión media, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. Iba ataviada con una túnica de seda verde olivo y cubierta de joyas - Adelante están en su casa.

-Mi buen Lucius ¿Cómo va esa salud?- contesto el señor Greengrass quien era un hombre de estatura baja y regordeta, pelo castaño con una incipiente calva y ojos verdes – Mi querida Narcisa, siempre tan hermosa- besando también su mano

\- Gracias Hyperion, tu tan galante como siempre. Agneta, Astoria me da gusto recibirlas ¿Y Daphne?

-No pudo venir querida, viajo con su prometido al extranjero para ser presentada a sus familiares

-Vaya, ignoraba que Dafne estuviera comprometida.

-Fue todo tan deprisa que aún no se hace pública a los medios. Benedict es un conde de Dinamarca que quedó prendado de mi Daphne en la tertulia de los Flint, fue amor a primera vista. Hyperion y yo estamos tan complacidos.

\- Si me imagino que deben estarlo

-¿Por qué tan serio, Draco?- pregunto Agneta- ¿No piensas saludar a tu novia como se debe?

-Lo lamento señora Greengrass perdonen mi descortesía- se disculpó el rubio- Escuchaba la interesante conversación que sostenía con mi madre

-No te disculpes querido, es normal que reacciones así, tú y Dafne eran muy amigos en el colegio

-Astoria ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el rubio besando ligeramente la mejilla de la castaña

-Muy atareada en los preparativos como te habrás de imaginar, pero bien querido- Draco no le dio importancia al comentario de Astoria pues creyó que se refería a lo referente a Daphne.

Llegada la hora, ambas familias se sentaron a la mesa degustando una exquisita cena preparada especialmente para esa noche, platicando de infinidad de trivialidades a las que Draco no presto atención. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Al terminar pasaron al salón donde los elfos se esmeraron en atender a los invitados de la familia trayendo Whisky de fuego para los caballeros y jerez para las damas

Draco fingía seguir la conversación de las parejas pero la realidad es que poco le importaba lo que se hablara, contaba los minutos que dictaba el protocolo para poderse retirar y regresar con su castaña, cuando algo dicho por el señor Greengrass le hizo poner atención.

-Bueno mi querido Lucius –Hablo Hyperion- Como sabrás el motivo de esta reunión es para fijar la fecha de la fiesta donde se dará a conocer los pormenores de la boda de los muchachos, como comprenderás Astoria no puede casarse después de Daphne siendo que ella está comprometida con Draco desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que nos vemos en la necesidad de apresurar todo para que las nupcias se realicen cuanto antes.

-Por nosotros no hay problema Hyperion- Sentencio el patriarca Malfoy- De hecho somos los más interesados de que la boda se realice. Draco está por cumplir la edad requerida para volverse cabeza de familia y mientras no esté casado y con un heredero eso sería imposible.

-¡Perfecto!- contesto Agneta- ¿Les parece bien que la fiesta de compromiso sea a principios del mes entrante?

-No le veo problema- sentencio Narcisa - ¿Han pensado algún día en especial para su boda?- pregunto a los jóvenes tratando de integrarlos a la conversación -¿Draco?

-Lo siento madre –se disculpó el rubio por su distracción, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba en shock. Si bien sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, lo cierto es que él siempre lo consideraba como algo aún muy lejano. Darse cuenta que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina lo había dejado helado.- No hemos hablado aun de eso. – agregó sin ocultar su molestia dando un sorbo a su Whisky.

-A mí me gustaría que la boda fuera en junio, porque todo está muy florido y verde- dijo Astoria emocionada- Además de que ya no hace frio y podré lucir la túnica nupcial que quiero

-Diez meses es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda Astoria- refutó Draco.

-¡Al contrario! Me parece una fecha estupenda hija, tu hermana planea casarse en diciembre así que nos da tiempo para planificar ambas bodas perfectamente ¿Tú que dices Narcisa?

-Considero que es poco tiempo para lo que habíamos pensado, pero se puede lograr- contesto la rubia mirando por el rabillo del ojo como las facciones de su hijo se endurecían. Ella sabía perfectamente que él no deseaba esa boda porque estaba enamorado de la chica Granger, pero si él no se oponía a ese matrimonio ella no podría ayudarlo.

Con cada argumento que los presentes daban Draco sentía que se hundía más y más en un pozo sin fondo. El no seseaba casarse con Astoria, él estaba enamorado de Hermione y era con ella con quien quería pasar su vida entera y sin embargo estaba ahí sentado en esa sala oyendo como todos los presentes opinaban acerca de su vida y él, maniatado, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Ni cuando estuvo en la sala del Wizengamot se sintió así, cuando fue juzgado hubo elementos con que defenderse pero ahora por más que su mente buscaba una salida no la encontraba.

-Entonces es un hecho, la fiesta de compromiso será el primer sábado del mes entrante y ahí se anunciara la fecha.

-Si me disculpan –se excusó Draco y salió lo más dignamente que pudo dada la forma en que realmente estaba huyendo. Una vez lejos de la mirada de todos comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde se encerró y se permitió respirar profundo. Estaba temblando y se sentía un poco mareado, pero estaba seguro que no se debía al whisky que muy apenas había probado. -¡Dioses! –exclamó en su desesperación. ¿Cómo demonios podía salir de ese embrollo?

-¿Draco, estas bien? –escuchó la inconfundible voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirse paso y entrar a la estancia.

-Lo… lo estoy- trató de convencerla o más bien de convencerse.

-Estas muy pálido –le dijo preocupada acercándose a él para palpar su temperatura como cuando era pequeño –Y helado ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

-No, yo… -pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se abría una vez más dándole el paso a su padre quien no lucia nada contento.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa? –Rugió furioso Lucius- ¿Cómo pueden irse de esa manera en medio de una conversación tan importante y dejar a los Greengrass con la palabra en la boca? –Preguntó, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se limitaban a mirar hacia los muebles sin hacer contacto visual con el patriarca- ¡Hablen! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una conspiración?

-Padre yo… creo que es demasiado pronto para llevar a cabo la boda….

-¡¿DEMASIADO PRONTO?! ¡¿Cómo que demasiado pronto?! ¡Estas comprometido con Astoria desde hace años por Merlín! Sabías que este día iba llegar, lo sabias desde que eras un niño, aun así te deje ser libre de vivir tu juventud como te diera la gana y me consta que la has disfrutado al máximo para que ahora me salgas con que es demasiado pronto.

-Tal vez lo que pasa es que Draco no se siente a gusto con su prometida –trató de defenderlo Narcisa

-¡¿Qué no se siente a gusto?! ¡¿Y acaso no tiene él la culpa?! ¡¿Cuántas veces se le dijo que se acercara a ella, que tratara de conocerla?!

-¡Lo hice! –Alzó la voz el rubio- ¡Pero entre Astoria y yo no hay nada en común!

-¡Y no tiene que haberlo! Lo único común que debe haber entre ustedes es un contrato matrimonial y un hijo, lo demás es irrelevante.

-¡¿IRRELEVANTE?! ¡Es de mi vida de la que estás hablando!

-¡EXACTO! Y me he esforzado porque tengas la mejor de todas. Las mejores cosas, los mejores juguetes, los mejores amigos y colegios ¡Todo! Días, noches, meses ¡Años! Mi constante preocupación es que mi hijo tenga un futuro glorioso, una fortuna asegurada, el respeto del mundo mágico y un matrimonio ventajoso. Y ahora que encuentro a una chica educada, fina, de igual casta, con nuestros mismos valores, elegante y además hermosa ¡¿ME DICES QUE LO LAMENTAS, PERO QUE NO TE SIENTES CÓMODO CON ELLA PORQUE NO TIENEN NADA EN COMÚN?!.

-Padre, escúchame….

-¡NO, TU ESCÚCHAME A MI! Vas a salir a esa sala y tomaras la mano de Astoria y le darás gracias a sus padres por permitirte tomarla como esposa ¿Entendiste? No quiero más berrinches Draco, ya no estás en edad de hacerlos ¡NI YO DE SOLAPARLOS!.

Y dicho esto último se marchó, tal como había llegado, con paso firme y elegante aun con el apoyo de los bastones y la túnica hondeando tras de él, mientras Draco se quedaba ahí, tragándose su rabia y su impotencia que comenzaba a destilarse por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Narcisa lo contemplo sin poder decidirse si seguir a su marido y cumplir con su labor de perfecta anfitriona tal como se le habían inculcado desde niña, fingiendo que nada había pasado; o mandar todo al demonio y salir corriendo con su hijo, lejos, donde las tradiciones puristas y la idiosincrasia mágica no lo alcanzara. Pero era demasiado tarde para eso y lo sabía, tal vez si se hubiera ido cuando el señor Oscuro retorno y Lucius fue rápidamente a su encuentro las cosas serían diferentes.

-Sera mejor que vayamos –le dijo a su hijo, abrazándolo y tratando de reconfortarlo. –Al mal paso mejor correr.

-Al mal paso darle prisa –la corrigió su hijo con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, tú eres mejor que yo en esos dichos muggles, pero la cuestión la entiendes ¿cierto? –El rubio asintió soltando un profundo suspiro y luego de obsequiarle un beso a su madre en la frente como agradecimiento, se alisó el traje y siguió a su padre, con el mismo porte noble que le fue enseñado y la misma careta de suficiencia... todo un auténtico Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como dicta la tradición, la celebración del compromiso la haremos en nuestra mansión si no tienen inconveniente.- sentencio Agneta una vez que se retomó la conversación.

-Y la boda en los jardines de la mansión por supuesto –sentencio Lucius

-Si no les molesta, a Draco y a mí nos gustaría que nuestra boda se realizara en los jardines Aldhibain, siempre he soñado con casarme ahí y él estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Es cierto eso Draco? –lo interrogó el patriarca -¿Consentiste que la boda se realizara fuera de la mansión Malfoy?

-Así es padre- La verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba alguna conversación con Astoria de dicho tema, pero si eso era algo que molestara a su padre, con gusto lo haría como una forma infantil de venganza- A ella le gusta y a mí me da lo mismo donde sea.

-Todos tus antepasados se han casado en los jardines de esta mansión, no concibo como eres capaz de terminar con una tradición que lleva siglos.

-Me parece que es tiempo de cambiar algunas tradiciones ¿No te parece? –contestó con una sonrisa malintencionada, regocijándose internamente con la rabia contenida de su padre. –Además –agregó- Lo que importa realmente es el enlace no el lugar padre, y si a mí prometida le hace feliz que sea en Aldhibain, ahí será –Al decir eso Astoria se le colgó del cuello besándolo en la mejilla exageradamente.

-Perfecto, tenemos mucho que hacer. Espero verte mañana para comenzar con los preparativos Narcissa.

\- Claro Agneta, esperare tu lechuza para saber dónde y a qué hora.

\- ¿Cuándo nos veremos nosotros amor?

-¿Nosotros? ¿Para qué?

-Como para que, es nuestra boda y ambos tenemos que ser partícipes de los preparativos.

-Yo tengo mucho trabajo Astoria, háganse cargo ustedes. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá muy bien y a tu gusto.

\- Bueno, ya lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha ¿Te parece cariño?

-Es tu día Astoria, planéalo como siempre lo has soñado, por mi estará bien. Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, mañana viajo muy temprano y tengo que madrugar. Muy buenas noches a todos- dijo haciendo una inclinación y dando la media vuelta se dirigió a la gran escalinata sin prestar atención a los pedidos de Astoria. Estaba en el primer escalón cuando esta lo alcanzo y colgándose a su cuello se apodero de sus labios tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Buenas noches amor, descansa. Espero tu lechuza mañana para saber que estas bien. Te quiero- dijo la rubia y dándole nuevamente un rápido beso se encamino rumbo al salón donde sus padres se despedían de los anfitriones.

Draco no podía respirar, se hallaba muy afligido como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el corazón, como cuando los días de oscuridad reinaban en su casa y la latente amenaza de perder a su madre en cualquier momento reinaba. Y es que en realidad eso era lo que podría pasar si se rehusaba a casarse con Astoria, perdería a su madre irremediablemente y él no podría vivir con eso en su conciencia. Era honesto consigo mismo, siempre había sido egoísta y de cierta forma lo seguía siendo, quería todo para él, a su madre viva y una vida junto a Hermione pero sabía de antemano que eso era imposible.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tenía días que Hermione veía a Draco ausente, cuando le preguntaba que ocurría el solo respondía, "cosas del trabajo", pero ella estaba segura que lo que afligía al rubio nada tenía que ver con eso. Le dolía ver que a pesar de todo lo compartido entre ambos, el aun no la considerara su amiga para tenerle la confianza de compartirle sus cosas. Esa noche estaba más ausente que de costumbre, llevaba rato contándole sobre su reunión con Shacklebolt sobre las reformas que deberían hacerse a ciertas leyes de comercio para un mejor aprovechamiento del tratado, que sin duda beneficiarían a varias de sus empresas, pero pareciera que nada de eso tuviera importancia.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el sillón de su pequeña sala.

-Cosas del trabajo, ya sabes, nunca faltan los problemas.- respondió dejando su vaso de soda sobre la mesa de centro.

-Sé que no es eso, en este tiempo que tenemos de convivir he aprendido a conocerte, si fuera algo relacionado con tus empresas me lo dirías, sin embargo llevas días distante sin querer compartir conmigo lo que realmente te ocurre. Mira Draco, sé que esta relación que tenemos dista mucho de ser algo sentimental, pero independientemente de ella somos amigos y los amigos están para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles y no quiero que olvides que aquí estoy.

-No quiero lastimarte Hermione….

-Me gustaría que compartieras conmigo tus cosas por más doloroso que estas sean, que me consideraras realmente tu amiga.

-Creo que debemos terminar lo que tenemos- dijo sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, no tendría el valor de dejarla si la veía. Hermione sintió como un balde de agua helada caía sobre ella oprimiendo su corazón y un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral- No es justo para ti seguir con alguien que tarde o temprano tendrá que irse.

-Yo lo sé Draco, sé que tarde o temprano tu compromiso con Astoria se hará efectivo y que irremediablemente diremos adiós a esta relación, pero mientras eso no ocurra no veo por qué no seguir estando juntos.

-En dos semanas se anunciara la fecha de la boda- dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-¿Cuándo será en enlace?- pregunto con un hilo de voz bajando la mirada haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

-A principios de junio…yo…lo siento- dijo apretando las manos en un deje de impotencia.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, sabíamos que este día llegaría ¿No es cierto? Además, aún falta casi un año Draco- dijo esperanzada- Un año en el que podemos estar juntos.

-No Hermione, no es justo para ti que yo te haga esto.

-Deja que yo decida lo que es justo o no para mí, déjame a mí la decisión de irme o quedarme, porque para mí es claro que quiero estar contigo. Déjame correr el riesgo ¿sí? Sé que esto solo es una ilusión, un sueño que no se cumplirá, ya sé que llegara el día que te tengas que ir y me quedare con las manos vacías pero aun si no me importa porque prefiero vivir un minuto de felicidad a tu lado que una eternidad sin ti. No te preocupes, estaré bien, estoy preparada para lo que viene desde que todo esto empezó. Sabía que nuestro tiempo junto era un tiempo prestado pero no me importa, no cambiaría ni un solo segundo a tu lado por nada del mundo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? No seas terca Hermione si te quedas solo saldrás lastimada, sufrirás y es lo que yo menos deseo. Yo no soy bueno para ti, nunca lo he sido. Me odio de solo imaginar el daño que te estoy causando…sabes lo importante que eres para mi

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo me quiero quedar!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡POR QUÉ TE AMO!- grito sorprendiendo al rubio – Porque a pesar de que te dije que no lo haría me enamore de ti-

-¡¿Me amas?!...-dijo turbado pues jamás creyó que pudiera decírselo a la cara

\- Draco…yo….perdóname – dijo la chica evitando la mirada del rubio- Sé que dijimos que dejaríamos el amor fuera de esta ecuación pero no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar que mi terco corazón se enamorara perdidamente de ti.

\- Hermione…yo….

-Déjame hablar Draco, por favor ahora que aún tengo el valor para abrirte mi alma. Ni en mis más locos sueños imagine volver a verte y después de todo lo que vivimos en el colegio mucho menos que te convirtieras en una parte tan importante de mi vida. Pero la convivencia me hizo conocerte y sin que yo me diera cuenta te fuiste metiendo en mí. Sé que existen mil razones para no amarte pero desgraciadamente ninguna de estas es válida para mi tonto corazón, porque para él solo existe una y esa es amarte con cada latido de mi ser. Yo no te pido nada, ni espero más de lo que puedas darme y prefiero sufrir tu ausencia dentro de un año a sufrirla ahora, porque te quiero en mi vida como sea el tiempo que dure… Te prometo que yo misma me iré un día antes de tu boda, pero por ahora no que me dejes sin ti- sentencio echándose a sus brazos apretándose contra su pecho como queriéndolo fundir a ella.

-No llores por favor –dijo el rubio limpiando tiernamente las lágrimas con sus dedos en una tierna caricia- No me gusta verte así -Hermione respiro hondo tratando de sonreír

-Eso es inevitable cuando se ama y yo te amo Draco Malfoy- dijo firmemente la castaña acariciando tiernamente su mejilla para después acercarse y apoderarse de sus labios – Seamos positivos y veamos el vaso medio lleno ¿Te parece?

-No veo que de positivo puede haber en todo esto.

-A que debemos pensar que aún hay ocho mil setecientos sesenta horas para estar juntos y no se tu que planes tengas pero yo pienso aprovecharte a plenitud para que me llenes de recuerdos felices que me ayuden a soportar el dolor que me causara tu ausencia.

Como toda respuesta Draco tomo su cara de la barbilla depositando en sus labios el beso más puro y lleno de sentimientos que jamás le había dado a una mujer, dándose cuenta que tampoco podría vivir sin ella.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Quisiera agradecer nuevamente a_** ** _Parejachyca_** ** _por su comentario y no dejarme sola en esta aventura ya que los valoro muchísimo y gracias por los lectores anónimos que se dieron su tiempo para leer mis locuras y ojala se dieran un tiempecito mas para dejarme su opinon._**

 ** _Les mando un gran saludo y nos leemos luego_**


End file.
